Talk:Barney's Musical Castle (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:9049:A749:5850:758A-20190502000621
Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 16, 2000 과학의 달 에디터톤이 4월 30일까지 진행되었습니다. 1983년 위키백과, 우리 모두의 백과사전. 둘러보기로 가기검색하러 가기 해 1980년 1981년 1982년 - 1983년 - 1984년 1985년 1986년 연대 1960년대 1970년대 - 1980년대 - 1990년대 2000년대 세기 18세기 19세기 - 20세기 - 21세기 22세기 서기 1983년의 다른 기년법 간지 임술년~계해년 단기 4316년 그레고리력 1983년 MCMLXXXIII 불기 2527년 이슬람력 1404~1405 일본 쇼와(昭和) 58년 황기 2643년 민국 72년 주체 72년 히브리력 5743~5744 아시리아력 6733년 에티오피아력 1977~1978 포덕(천도교) 124년 1983년은 토요일로 시작하는 평년이다. 목차 1 사건 2 문화 3 탄생 4 사망 5 노벨상 6 달력 6.1 음양력 대조 일람 사건편집 1월 11일 - 나카소네 야스히로, 일본의 현직 총리로서는 처음으로 대한민국을 공식 방문해 전두환 대통령과 정상회담을 가짐, 총 40억달러의 경제협력 지원에 합의. 1월 14일 - 청량리 가스 폭발 사고 발생. 2월 25일 - 이웅평이 대한민국으로 귀순하다. 5월 5일 - 중국의 민항기가 당시 적성국이던 대한민국에 불시착하다. 6월 30일 - KBS 제1TV, 이산가족 찾기 방송 시작. (~11월 14일) 8월 5일 - 중국 여객기, 한국비행정보구역 첫 통과. 8월 6일 - 여의도에 6.25 이산가족 상봉을 위한 '만남의 광장' 개설. 8월 7일 - 중국 인민해방군 공군 조종사 손천근(孫天勤), Mig-21 몰고 한국으로 귀순(8월 20일 중화민국으로 망명). 8월 21일 - 필리핀의 야당 지도자 베니그노 아키노가 마닐라 공항에서 피살되다. 9월 1일 - 대한항공 007편이 소련 상공에서 격추되어 탑승객 269명 전원 사망. 9월 8일 - 대한민국 제118회 임시국회, 소비에트 연방의 KAL기 격추 규탄 결의안 채택. 9월 9일 - 대한민국 고리 원전3호기 준공. 9월 19일 - 세인트키츠 네비스가 독립하다. 9월 22일 - 대구 미국문화원 폭발 사건 발생. 9월 23일 - 세인트키츠 네비스, 유엔 가입. 9월 25일 - 38명의 IRA 포로가 형무소 식사 화물 자동차를 납치, 앤트림주의 HM 형무소 미로로 도주. 9월 26일 - 1983년 핵무기 신호 오인 사건 발생. 10월 8일 - 대한민국 전두환 대통령, 버마(현 미얀마) 등 서남아ㆍ대양주 6개국 순방 시작. 10월 9일 - 아웅산묘역 폭탄테러사건: 전두환 대통령이 미얀마를 방문 중에 폭탄 테러가 발생하여 서석준 부총리 등 17명이 이때 순직하고 15명이 부상당했다. 문화편집 대한민국, 1983년 정보산업의 해 선포. 1월 15일 - 대한민국의 동전, 지폐의 디자인을 현 디자인으로 변경함(지폐중, 5000원권은 2006년 1월 2일부터 생산중단. 단, 1000원권과 10000원권은 2007년 1월 22일부터 생산중단). 2월 - 삼성전자에서 국산 개인용 8비트 컴퓨터, SPC-1000 시판. 2월 5일 - 과학전대 다이너맨 방송 시작. 2월 7일 한국방송광고공사의 공익광고향상자문위원회가 설립되다. 공익광고협의회 로고가 확정되다. 4월 2일 - 북한산이 15번째 국립공원으로 지정되다. 4월 14일 - 제1회 천하 장사 씨름 대회 열림. 4월 18일 - 미국의 케이블 채널인 디즈니 채널이 방영을 시작하다. 5월 26일 - 미국 워싱턴주 시애틀 부근의 커클랜드에서 짐 시네갈이 코스트코를 창업하다. 5월 31일 - 현대자동차에서 스텔라를 출시하다. 6월 12일 - 멕시코 20세이하 세계청소년축구대회 대한민국 대표팀 4강 진출. 6월 20일 - 문교부가 체벌을 금지하다. 7월 - 대우자동차(한국GM의 전신)에서 로얄 프린스 출시. 7월 15일 - 닌텐도에서 가정용 게임기 패밀리 컴퓨터 발매. 8월 3일 - 삼성반도체, 64KD램 개발 성공. 8월 27일 - 대한민국, 국제기능올림픽 5연패. 9월 16일 - 서울 지하철 2호선 을지로입구 ~ 성수역 구간 개통. 9월 17일 - 바네사 윌리엄스, 흑인 최초로 미스 아메리카에 선발. 10월 5일 - 폴란드 자유노조의 레흐 바웬사가 노벨 평화상 수상자로 선정되다. 11월 22일 - 대한민국에서 1984학년도 학력고사 실시 12월 17일 - 서울 지하철 2호선 교대 ~ 서울대입구역 구간 개통. 탄생편집 1월 1일 대한민국의 양궁 선수 박성현. 스페인의 축구 선수 다니엘 하르케. 1월 5일 - 대한민국의 축구 선수 이여성. 1월 6일 대한민국의 래퍼 미쓰라 진 (에픽하이). 대한민국의 개그맨 김태원 1월 7일 대한민국의 야구 선수 윤승균 대한민국의 희극인 장효인 대한민국의 레이싱모델 구지성 1월 12일 - 대한민국의 야구 선수 이동현 1월 13일 포르투갈의 축구 선수 제 카스트루 대한민국의 당구 선수 김가영 1월 16일 - 우크라이나의 축구 선수 안드리 루솔 1월 17일 - 스페인의 축구 선수 알바로 아르벨로아 1월 18일 대한민국의 배우 정유미 대한민국의 방송인 오정연 1월 19일 - 일본의 가수 우타다 히카루 1월 20일 대한민국의 트로트가수 선경 대한민국의 배우 전지혜. 대한민국의 배우 강예빈 일본의 가수, 배우 야구치 마리 1월 21일 - 대한민국의 배우 유건 1월 22일 대한민국의 배우 이동하. 크로아티아의 축구 선수 스티페 라피치 1월 24일 대한민국의 배우 문보령 미국의 가수 다이앤 버치 1월 25일 - 대한민국의 기상캐스터 김혜선 1월 26일 대한민국의 격투기 선수 이수환 대한민국의 배드민턴 선수 이재진 1월 28일 - 일본의 애니메이터 호리구치 유키코 1월 30일 - 대한민국의 배우 김재인 2월 3일 대한민국의 전 야구 선수 곽용섭 중국의 바둑 기사 구리 2월 4일 - 대한민국의 가수 백명훈 2월 6일 - 대한민국의 정치인 김충수 2월 8일 대한민국의 야구 선수 고효준 대한민국의 모델 예학영 대한민국의 전 축구 선수 최성국 대한민국의 배우 지주연. 2월 10일 - 대한민국의 레이싱모델 전예희 2월 11일 네덜란드의 축구 선수 라파얼 판 데르 파르트 대한민국의 배우 강경준. 2월 12일 - 대한민국의 개그맨 안시우. 2월 13일 - 대한민국의 배우 금호석. 2월 14일 프랑스의 축구 선수 바카리 사냐 대한민국의 배우 성훈. 2월 15일 대한민국의 배우 임보름 대한민국의 야구 선수 최준석 이탈리아의 축구 선수 롤란도 비안키 2월 16일 - 대한민국의 가수 오종혁 (클릭비). 2월 17일 대한민국의 가수 마이노스 일본의 야구 선수 가타오카 야스유키 2월 19일 일본의 가수 나카시마 미카 일본의 배우 야마구치 쇼고 일본의 성우 사사키 노조미 2월 21일 - 프랑스의 영화배우, 감독 멜라니 로랑 2월 23일 - 대한민국의 배우 정지아 2월 25일 대한민국의 축구 선수 방승환 크로아티아의 축구 선수 에두아르두 다 시우바 2월 26일 - 포르투갈의 축구 선수 페페 3월 1일 케냐-멕시코의 배우 루피타 뇽오 대한민국의 배우 황지현. 3월 2일 대한민국의 미스코리아, 배우 이하늬. 대한민국의 바둑 기사 이세돌 3월 3일 - 대한민국의 가수 온희정 3월 6일 - 대한민국의 축구 선수 이길훈 3월 7일 대한민국의 야구 선수 김진우 앙골라의 축구 선수 마누슈 3월 8일 - 브라질의 축구 선수 안드레 산투스 3월 9일 - 대한민국의 배우 이은형. 3월 10일 - 대한민국의 배우 류현경. 3월 11일 대한민국의 축구 선수 김영후 대한민국의 배우 최우석. 3월 12일 대한민국의 만화가 서나래 대한민국의 성우 남도형 3월 13일 - 대한민국의 배우 조현식. 3월 19일 - 대한민국의 모델 배우 배정남. 3월 20일 대한민국의 가수 안진경. 일본의 축구 선수 가와시마 에이지 3월 21일 - 대한민국의 가수 아웃사이더 3월 22일 - 브라질의 축구 선수 안데르송 히카르두 두스 산투스 3월 23일 - 대한민국의 모델 한혜진 3월 26일 - 대한민국의 야구 선수 김효남 3월 27일 - 대한민국의 영화 감독 송영전 3월 29일 - 대한민국의 모델 지호진 3월 30일 - 대한민국의 축구 선수 염기훈 3월 31일 대한민국의 야구 선수 유세영 대한민국의 축구 선수 윤원일 대한민국의 아나운서 김민아 4월 1일 - 프랑스의 축구 선수 프랑크 리베리 4월 2일 - 대한민국의 배우 김재욱 4월 3일 대한민국의 배구 선수 송병일 잉글랜드의 축구 선수 벤 포스터 대한민국의 성우 이재현 4월 4일 - 대한민국의 가수 테이 4월 6일 대한민국의 미스코리아 이지선. 대한민국의 래퍼 무웅 (배치기). 4월 7일 대한민국의 축구 선수 김수연 대한민국의 방송인 문지애 4월 8일 대한민국의 가수 제이. 대한민국의 배우 기은세. 4월 10일 - 대한민국의 가수, 래퍼 길미. 4월 13일 - 대한민국의 축구 선수 신화용 4월 14일 - 스코틀랜드의 축구 선수 제임스 맥패든 4월 16일 - 미국의 가수 마리에 디그비 대한민국의 희극 배우 이은형 4월 17일 대한민국의 야구 선수 박정규 대한민국의 축구 선수 조원희 4월 18일 - 대한민국의 축구 선수 장남석 베네수엘라의 야구 선수 미겔 카브레라 4월 19일 - 대한민국의 야구 선수 이우선 4월 21일 - 대한민국의 아나운서 장성규 4월 23일 - 대한민국의 멀리뛰기 선수 정순옥 4월 24일 브라질의 축구 선수 조제 카를루스 페헤이라 필류 대한민국의 배우 한수연. 4월 25일 뉴질랜드의 중거리 육상 선수 닉 윌리스 대한민국의 해머던지기 선수 강나루 대한민국의 축구 선수 여효진 4월 26일 - 대한민국의 희극인 김경욱 4월 28일 대한민국의 VJ 심민 대한민국의 가수 아이삭 스쿼브 4월 29일 터키의 축구 선수 세미흐 셴튀르크 스웨덴의 축구 선수 헤드비그 린달 4월 30일 - 대한민국의 배우 강예솔 5월 1일 대한민국의 배우 박해진. 대한민국의 성우 한신 프랑스의 수영 선수 알랭 베르나르 5월 2일 - 대한민국의 배우 윤승훈. 5월 3일 - 대한민국의 배우 동현배 5월 6일 브라질의 축구 선수 다니에우 아우베스. 대한민국의 배우 김효선. 5월 7일 - 대한민국의 가수 김상혁 (클릭비). 5월 8일 대한민국의 축구 선수 문주원 대한민국의 배우 이상엽. 5월 9일 대한민국의 모델, 배우 장희진. 일본의 배우 마쓰다 류헤이 5월 11일 대한민국의 배우 박희본. 핀란드의 기타리스트 마티아스 쿠피아이넨 5월 12일 미국의 인터넷 소설가 트각트각 아일랜드의 배우 도널 글리슨 5월 13일 - 코트디부아르의 축구 선수 야야 투레 5월 14일 - 미국의 배우 앰버 탬블린 5월 16일 - 레바논의 가수 낸시 아즈람 5월 17일 - 대한민국의 개그우먼 강유미 5월 18일 - 대한민국의 개그맨 김대성 5월 19일 러시아의 이종격투기 선수 루슬란 카라에프 대한민국의 배우 김흥수. 5월 20일 - 대한민국의 기상캐스터 출신 MC 박은지. 5월 21일 - 일본의 성우 시미즈 카오리 5월 25일 대한민국의 배구 선수 남지연 대한민국의 야구 선수 정홍준 5월 26일 대한민국의 축구 선수 배기종 도미니카공화국의 야구 선수 오넬리 페레스 5월 28일 대한민국의 배우 허형규. 미국의 축구 선수 스티브 크로닌 5월 30일 대한민국의 야구 선수 류제국 대한민국의 만화가 조석. 대한민국의 성우 김영은. 6월 1일 - 대한민국의 아나운서 채윤아 6월 4일 - 대한민국의 야구 선수 문수호 6월 8일 벨기에의 테니스 선수 킴 클리스터스 일본의 성우 미야노 마모루 6월 9일 - 대한민국의 야구 선수 장원삼 6월 11일 대한민국의 쇼트트랙 선수 서호진 미국의 랩가수 2 피스톨스 6월 12일 - 나이지리아의 종합격투기 선수 앤디 올로건 6월 15일 - 대한민국의 미스코리아 박샤론 6월 16일 - 대한민국의 농구 선수 이현민 6월 17일 대한민국의 축구 선수 오원종 일본의 가수 니노미야 카즈나리(아라시) 6월 18일 - 대한민국의 배우 김사희. 6월 20일 - 일본의 배우 미카미 마사시. 6월 21일 - 대한민국의 배우 김방원. 6월 24일 대한민국의 희극인 김경진 대한민국의 축구 선수 김근철 대한민국의 야구 선수 송광민 6월 25일 - 대한민국의 레이싱모델 이효영 6월 26일 - 브라질의 축구 선수 펠리피 멜루 6월 28일 - 대한민국의 축구 선수 김영광 6월 29일 - 대한민국의 쌍둥이 강주희, 강승희. 6월 30일 일본의 야구 선수 오치 다이스케. 영국의 배우 구구 음바타로. 7월 1일 - 대한민국의 가수 이특 (슈퍼주니어). 7월 2일 미국의 싱어송라이터 미셸 브랜치 벨기에의 축구 선수 알리너 젤러르. 7월 3일 - 대한민국의 배우 박진우. 7월 5일 - 미국 출생의 대한민국 가수 이루. 7월 7일 - 대한민국의 모델, 배우 임은경. 7월 10일 - 대한민국의 가수, 배우 희철 (슈퍼주니어). 7월 12일 - 대한민국의 배우 하지은. 7월 13일 대한민국의 야구 선수 박희수 중화인민공화국의 허들 선수 류샹 7월 14일 - 중화인민공화국의 수영 선수 위청 7월 15일 대한민국의 배우 차도진. 대한민국의 배우 최재환. 7월 16일 - 대한민국의 야구 선수 양영동. 7월 17일 대한민국의 배우 김진우. 싱어송라이터 쉐즈첸 7월 19일 대한민국의 야구 선수 이대형 대한민국의 배구 선수 이정옥 7월 20일 - 대한민국의 리포터 고다혜. 7월 22일 - 대한민국의 배우 유연지. 7월 23일 - 대한민국의 성우 조경이 7월 24일 - 이탈리아의 축구 선수 다니엘레 데 로시 7월 27일 대한민국의 배우, 탤런트 최여진. 마케도니아의 축구 선수 고란 판데프 알바니아의 축구 선수 로리크 차나 7월 27일 - 대한민국의 야구인 조동찬 7월 29일 대한민국의 배우 김동욱. 대한민국의 트로트가수 장태희 대한민국의 축구 선수 김치곤 세르비아의 축구 선수 블라디미르 스토이코비치 7월 30일 - 브라질의 축구 선수 안드레 루이스 타바레스 7월 31일 - 대한민국의 축구 선수 박진우 8월 2일 몬테네그로의 축구 선수 제난 라돈치치 대한민국의 가수 애프터스쿨 멤버 정아. 8월 4일 - 대한민국의 배우 손여은. 8월 5일 - 대한민국의 배우 윤진서. 8월 6일 - 네덜란드의 축구 선수 로빈 판 페르시. 8월 9일 - 미국의 성우 애슐리 존슨. 8월 10일 - 일본의 싱어송라이터 마츠하시 미키 대한민국의 레이싱모델 이현진. 8월 11일 중화인민공화국의 스피드스케이팅 선수 런후이. 호주의 배우 크리스 헴스워스. 8월 12일 네덜란드의 축구 선수 클라스얀 휜텔라르. 일본의 성우 아스미 카나. 8월 14일 미국의 배우 밀라 쿠니스. 중화인민공화국의 테니스 선수 루옌순. 8월 15일 일본의 성우 혼다 요코. 프랑스의 태권도 선수 글라디스 에팡그. 8월 17일 - 미국의 야구 선수 더스틴 페드로이아. 8월 18일 대한민국의 모델 배성희. 대한민국의 축구 선수 최효진. 레바논의 싱어송라이터 미카. 8월 19일 대한민국의 미스코리아 금나나. 대한민국의 장애인 수영 선수 김지은. 대한민국의 모델 장서진. 도미니카 공화국의 야구 선수 후안 세데뇨. 일본의 드러머 반도 사토시. 8월 20일 - 대한민국의 야구 선수 김경선. 8월 21일 - 대한민국의 아나운서 전주리. 8월 23일 - 대한민국의 개그우먼 김영희. 8월 25일 대한민국의 방송인, 전 아나운서 김석류. 일본의 가수 오호리 메구미. 잉글랜드의 스쿼시 선수 제임스 윌스트롭. 8월 26일 - 일본의 야구 선수 이마에 도시아키. 8월 27일 - 타이완의 영화배우 천보린. 8월 28일 - 이탈리아의 축구 선수 멜라니아 가비아디니. 8월 30일 대한민국의 아나운서 정다은. 일본의 가수 마츠모토 준 (아라시). 8월 31일 대한민국의 배구 선수 강동진. 대한민국의 희극인 성현주. 대한민국의 배우 정경호. 9월 1일 대한민국의 축구 선수 이종민. 스페인의 축구 선수 호세 안토니오 레예스. 9월 2일 대한민국의 축구 선수 조진수. 대한민국의 펜싱 선수김정환. 9월 3일 - 대한민국의 방송인 지누리. 9월 4일 - 대한민국의 배구 선수 김학민. 9월 5일 - 대한민국의 배우 김형민. 9월 6일 - 대한민국의 축구 선수 염동균. 9월 8일 대한민국의 야구 선수 신용운 대한민국의 배우 최성준. 9월 9일 - 대한민국의 배우 김정화. 9월 10일 - 대한민국의 래퍼 탁 (배치기). 9월 11일 - 대한민국의 리포터 강지은. 9월 13일 - 타이의 이종격투기 선수 카오클라이 카엔노르싱 9월 14일 대한민국의 전 야구 선수, 현 야구 코치 연경흠. 대한민국의 야구 선수 정민혁. 영국의 가수 에이미 와인하우스 9월 15일 대한민국의 축구 선수 고창현 대한민국의 배우 임성언. 9월 16일 대한민국의 배우 김성은. 짐바브웨의 수영 선수 커스티 코번트리 9월 17일 - 대한민국의 아나운서 양승은. 9월 18일 - 대한민국의 배우 민우혁. 9월 20일 대한민국의 배우 김민수. 미국의 래퍼 데이 데이 (DMTN). 9월 23일 - 대한민국의 야구 선수 윤길현 9월 25일 대한민국의 가수 손담비. 대한민국의 가수 헌터리아 대한민국의 농구 선수 하은주 9월 26일 대한민국의 축구 선수 김철호 포르투갈의 축구 선수 히카르두 콰레스마 9월 27일 - 대한민국의 가수, 배우 전혜빈. 9월 28일 - 대한민국의 축구 선수 이승렬 9월 29일 - 대한민국의 배우 윤승아. 10월 1일 대한민국의 야구 선수 안지만 대한민국의 희극인 양상국 몬테네그로의 축구 선수 미르코 부치니치 10월 2일 대한민국의 배우 황보라. 일본의 축구 선수 후쿠모토 미호. 10월 3일 - 대한민국의 축구 선수 김재성 10월 4일 - 대한민국의 배우 이태승 10월 5일 - 미국의 배우 제시 아이젠버그 10월 6일 - 대한민국의 가수 문지은 10월 8일 - 대한민국의 배우 이상희. 10월 9일 대한민국의 야구 선수 이병규 대한민국의 역도 선수 장미란 10월 11일 - 대한민국의 야구 선수 이현승 10월 14일 대한민국의 피아니스트 윤한. 대한민국의 배우 강기영. 중국의 배드민턴 선수 린단 10월 18일 대한민국의 싱어송라이터 임주연 대한민국의 개그맨 송왕호 터키의 이종격투기 선수 괵한 사키 10월 20일 - 일본의 배우 야마다 다카유키 10월 22일 - 대한민국의 가수 별. 10월 25일 - 대한민국의 배우 한여름. 10월 27일 - 대한민국의 배우 이중문. 10월 28일 - 대한민국의 아나운서 김서련. 대한민국의 전 야구 선수 조순권 10월 31일 대한민국의 자산가 김동관. 일본의 야구 선수 이와타 미노루. 프랑스의 축구 선수 크리스토프 자예. 11월 1일 대한민국의 배우 오의식. 대한민국의 배우 한다민. 11월 3일 - 대한민국의 축구 선수 조용형 11월 4일 대한민국의 트로트가수 김다나 11월 5일 대한민국의 개그우먼 안영미 대한민국의 프로게이머 최연성 11월 6일 대한민국의 삼성 라이온즈 야구 선수 (투수) 권혁. 대한민국의 방송 기자, MBC 전 아나운서 배현진. 11월 7일 대한민국의 전 아나운서 차다혜. 대한민국의 축구 선수 이동원. 11월 8일 대한민국의 가수 이현. 대한민국의 배우 김해인. 러시아의 축구 선수 파벨 포그레브냐크 11월 11일 대한민국의 축구 선수 김치우 독일의 축구 선수 필리프 람 일본의 성우 스즈키 타츠히사 일본의 영화배우, 모델 아오이 소라 일본의 야구 선수 야마구치 데쓰야 대한민국의 개그우먼 김혜선 11월 16일 대한민국의 가수 K 미국의 격투기 선수 벤 헨더슨 11월 18일 노르웨이의 사업가 욘 레크 요한센 대한민국의 탤런트 차현정 11월 19일 - 일본의 이종격투기 선수 사토 다쿠미. 11월 20일 - 대한민국의 배우 서현우. 11월 21일 - 대한민국의 배우 한이진. 11월 22일 - 대한민국의 배우 김지우 11월 23일 - 대한민국의 쇼트트랙 선수 전다혜 11월 24일 대한민국의 배구 선수 임유진. 대한민국의 배우 하수호. 11월 26일 - 일본의 성우 카토 에미리 11월 28일 - 대한민국의 가수 하현곤 (클릭비). 11월 30일 프랑스의 배우 기욤 구익스. 스페인의 배우 카를라 니에토 헬리. 12월 1일 - 대한민국의 야구 선수 손주인. 12월 4일 - 대한민국의 가수 김경록 (V.O.S). 12월 5일 - 대한민국의 만화가 이말년. 12월 6일 대한민국의 성우 김민정 대한민국의 프로게이머 박용욱. 12월 8일 - 대한민국의 가수 유호석 (클릭비). 12월 11일 - 대한민국의 배우 온주완. 12월 14일 대한민국의 배우 강기화. 프랑스의 축구 심판 스테파니 프라파르. 12월 15일 - 중화인민공화국의 탁구 선수 왕하오 12월 16일 대한민국의 성우 김나율. 대한민국의 아나운서 오승원. 12월 16일 - 대한민국의 야구인 최형우. 12월 17일 프랑스의 랠리 선수 세바스티앵 오지에 대한민국의 배우 김보강 12월 20일 대한민국의 야구 선수 이한진 일본의 성우 테라시마 타쿠마 12월 21일 - 대한민국의 미스코리아 최윤영 12월 23일 - 대한민국의 개그우먼 정지민 12월 24일 - 대한민국의 가수 노민혁 (클릭비) 12월 25일 - 중화민국의 배우 계륜미 12월 27일 - 대한민국의 프로게이머 박정석. 12월 30일 - 대한민국의 성우 신경선. 12월 31일 대한민국의 야구 선수 신종길 대한민국의 힙합 프로듀서 에이조쿠 일본의 가수 이치이 사야카 사망편집 1월 2일 - 대한민국의 대법관 사광욱. 1월 4일 - 대한민국의 문학평론가 이헌구. 1월 9일 - 대한민국의 정치인 박순천. 대한민국의 장관 이선근. 조선민주주의인민공화국의 정치인 강량욱. 1월 19일 - 브라질의 전 축구 선수 가린샤. 2월 10일 - 대한민국의 군인, 정치인 이종찬. 2월 25일 - 대한민국의 협객 이성순. 미국의 극작가 테너시 윌리엄스. 3월 1일 - 영국의 작가 아서 쾨슬러. 3월 3일 - 벨기에의 만화가 에르제. 3월 9일 - 스웨덴의 생리학자 울프 폰 오일러. 3월 18일 - 이탈리아 왕국의 마지막 왕 움베르토 2세. 4월 19일 - 폴란드의 작가 예지 안제예프스키. 5월 5일 - 대한민국의 정치인 김봉조. 5월 14일 - 멕시코의 대통령 미겔 알레만 발데스. 5월 25일 - 리비아의 국왕 이드리스 1세 5월 29일 - 대한민국의 정치인 권태희. 6월 23일 - 대한민국의 기업인 장영근. 6월 25일 - 아르헨티나의 작곡가 알베르토 히나스테라. 7월 1일 - 미국의 건축가 벅민스터 풀러. 7월 3일 - 대한민국의 정치인 유승준. 7월 4일 - 아일랜드의 연쇄 살인범 존 보드킨 애덤스. 7월 5일 - 대한민국의 정치인 육홍균. 7월 29일 - 스페인의 영화감독 루이스 부뉴엘. 8월 21일 - 필리핀의 정치인 베니그노 아키노. 9월 3일 - 이탈리아의 경제학자 피에로 스라파. 9월 16일 - 대한민국의 문학평론가 정인섭. 9월 28일 - 대한민국의 군인 김동한. 10월 9일 - 대한민국의 외교관 김동휘. 대한민국의 공무원 김재익. 대한민국의 외교관 이범석. 대한민국의 외교관 함병춘. 대한민국의 정치인 심상우. 10월 11일 - 대한민국의 기업인 방대룡. 10월 17일 - 프랑스의 작가 레몽 아롱. 11월 10일 - 스위스의 의리학자 펠릭스 블로흐. 11월 16일 - 대한민국의 정치인 이찬우. 11월 22일 - 대한민국의 교육인 황신덕. 11월 23일 - 우크라이나의 작가 미콜라 바잔. 12월 8일 - 뉴질랜드의 정치인 키스 홀리오크. 12월 18일 - 대한민국의 정치인 송진백. 12월 25일 - 스페인의 미술가 호안 미로. 12월 27일 - 대한민국 출신의 영화배우 김염. 노벨상편집 경제학상: 제라르 드브레 - 미국 문학상: 윌리엄 골딩 - 영국 물리학상: 수브라마니안 찬드라세카르, 윌리엄 A. 파울러 - 미국 생리학 및 의학상: 바바라 매클린톡 - 미국 평화상: 레흐 바웬사 - 폴란드 화학상: 헨리 타우비 - 캐나다 달력편집 1월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 2월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 3월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 4월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 5월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 6월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 7월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 8월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 9월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 10월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 11월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 12월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 음양력 대조 일람편집 음력월 월건 대소 음력 1일의 양력 월일 음력 1일 간지 1월 갑인 대 2월 13일 임신 2월 을묘 소 3월 15일 임인 3월 병진 대 4월 13일 신미 4월 정사 소 5월 13일 신축 5월 무오 소 6월 11일 경오 6월 기미 대 7월 10일 기해 7월 경신 소 8월 9일 기사 8월 신유 소 9월 7일 무술 9월 임술 대 10월 6일 정묘 10월 계해 소 11월 5일 정유 11월 갑자 대 12월 4일 병인 12월 을축 대 1984년 1월 3일 병신 분류: 1983년 둘러보기 메뉴 로그인하지 않음토론기여계정 만들기로그인 문서토론읽기편집역사 보기검색 대문 사용자 모임 요즘 화제 최근 바뀜 모든 문서 보기 임의 문서로 도움말 기부 도구 여기를 가리키는 문서 가리키는 글의 최근 바뀜 파일 올리기 특수 문서 목록 고유 링크 문서 정보 위키데이터 항목 이 문서 인용하기 인쇄/내보내기 책 만들기 PDF로 다운로드 인쇄용 판 다른 프로젝트 위키미디어 공용 다른 언어 Deutsch English Español Français Italiano Русский Tagalog Tiếng Việt 中文 186개 더 보기 링크 편집 이 문서는 2019년 4월 20일 (토) 16:39에 마지막으로 편집되었습니다. 모든 문서는 크리에이티브 커먼즈 저작자표시-동일조건변경허락 3.0에 따라 사용할 수 있으며, 추가적인 조건이 적용될 수 있습니다. 자세한 내용은 이용 약관을 참고하십시오. Wikipedia®는 미국 및 다른 국가에 등록되어 있는 Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. 소유의 등록 상표입니다. 개인정보 정책위키백과 소개면책 조항개발자쿠키 정책모바일 보기 Rok 1983 ogłoszono * w Kościele katolickim – Rokiem Jubileuszowym z okazji 1950. rocznicy zbawczej śmierci Chrystusa Wydarzenia w Polsce * 4 stycznia – Adam Hanuszkiewicz (Teatr Narodowy) i Gustaw Holoubek (Teatr Dramatyczny) zostali usunięci ze stanowisk dyrektorów teatrów. * 10 stycznia – odbyła się premiera filmu Filip z konopi. * 13 stycznia – wydalono korespondentkę UPI, R. E. Gruber; spowodowało to wydalenie z USA korespondenta PAP, Stanisława Głąbińskiego. * 14 stycznia – Lech Wałęsa podjął próbę powrotu do pracy w Stoczni Gdańskiej. Nie został jednak wpuszczony na teren zakładu. * 25 stycznia – rozpoczął się proces twórców Radia „Solidarność” * 30 stycznia – na wezwanie Biura Politycznego KC PZPR. które postanowiło zlikwidować nadto rozdyskutowane ugrupowanie w partii, rozwiązał się krakowski Klub Kultury „Kuźnica”. * 2 lutego – prymas Józef Glemp został kardynałem. * 12 lutego – prokuratura wojskowa skończyła trzydniowe przesłuchania Lecha Wałęsy jako świadka w sprawie przeciwko Jackowi Kuroniowi i innym członkom Komitetu Samoobrony Społecznej „KOR” (Komitet Obrony Robotników). * 15 lutego – powołano Generalną Dyrekcję Budowy Metra Warszawskiego. * 21 lutego – premiera filmu Karate po polsku. * 24 lutego – nowa inscenizacja opery Karola Szymanowskiego Król Roger otworzyła uroczystości 150-lecia Teatru Wielkiego w Warszawie. * 25 lutego – w Olsztynie ukazało się pierwsze wydanie Dziennika Pojezierza. * 28 lutego – Główny Urząd Statystyczny podał, że nastąpił dalszy spadek dochodu narodowego o 8% w stosunku do 1982, zaś w stosunku do 1978 – o 25%. * 9 marca – przed sądem w Grudziądzu rozpoczął się proces Anny Walentynowicz, oskarżonej o zorganizowanie strajku w Stoczni Gdańskiej. * 14 marca – premiera filmu Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny w reżyserii Janusza Majewskiego. * 15 marca: ** władze ponowiły oficjalne zaproszenie papieża do złożenia wizyty w ojczyźnie w dniach 16-22 czerwca 1983. ** podwyżka cen kawy, papierosów i benzyny. * 16 marca – po porażce 2:3 w rewanżowym meczu z Liverpool F.C., Widzew Łódź awansował do półfinału Pucharu Europy Mistrzów Krajowych. * 22 marca – generał Czesław Kiszczak wyraził optymizm w sprawie łagodzenia obostrzeń stanu wojennego. * 28 marca – premiera filmu Austeria. * 30 marca – Anna Walentynowicz została skazana na 15 miesięcy pozbawienia wolności w zawieszeniu za kontynuowanie działalności związkowej w stanie wojennym. * 11 kwietnia – premiera filmu Wilczyca. * 15 kwietnia – rozpoczęto budowę warszawskiego metra; 12 lat później (w kwietniu 1995) oddano do użytku pierwszy odcinek, zaś po kolejnych 13 latach (w październiku 2008) zakończono całą budowę pierwszej linii. * 17 kwietnia – milicja rozbiła niezależne obchody rocznicy powstania w getcie warszawskim. * 20 kwietnia: ** prezydent Warszawy zawiesił Związek Artystów Plastyków. Oficjalne uzasadnienie tej decyzji: „za działalność niezgodną ze statutem”. ** w rewanżowym meczu półfinałowym Pucharu Mistrzów Widzew Łódź zremisował z Juventusem 2:2. W pierwszym meczu wygrali Włosi 2:0. * 22 kwietnia – utworzenie rezerwatu przyrody Puszcza Mariańska. * 24 kwietnia – Józef Pinior został aresztowany we Wrocławiu. * 1 maja – pierwszomajowe kontrmanifestacje, m.in. w Krakowie, Gdańsku i w Warszawie. * 4 maja – od 13 grudnia 1981 do 31 marca 1983 z powodu naruszenia „praw stanu wojennego” oskarżono 3 tys. osób; 215 przebywało w więzieniach. * 10 maja – Rada Państwa zalegalizowała pierwszą federację nowych związków zawodowych (hutników). * 12 maja – maturzysta Grzegorz Przemyk został zatrzymany i pobity przez funkcjonariuszy MO w komisariacie przy ul. Jezuickiej na Starym Mieście w Warszawie, w wyniku czego zmarł dwa dni później w szpitalu. * 14 maja – śmierć 19-letniego maturzysty Grzegorza Przemyka, przesłuchiwanego w komisariacie milicji na Starym Mieście w Warszawie, zbulwersowała opinię publiczną kraju. * 16 maja – premiera filmu sensacyjnego Wielki Szu w reżyserii Sylwestra Chęcińskiego. * 19 maja – pogrzeb Grzegorza Przemyka stał się największą od ogłoszenia stanu wojennego pokojową demonstracją przeciwko władzy. * 22 maja – Polska zremisowała z ZSRR 1:1 w rozegranym w Chorzowie meczu eliminacyjnym do Mistrzostw Europy. * 27 maja – Gdynia: zakupiony w roku 1929 z darów społeczeństwa statek szkolny – żaglowiec Dar Pomorza – został udostępniony publiczności, jako muzeum. * 28 maja – Sąd Warszawskiego Okręgu Wojskowego skazał zaocznie na karę śmierci Zdzisława Najdera, szefa sekcji polskiej Radia Wolna Europa w Monachium. * 31 maja – został aresztowany seryjny morderca Paweł Tuchlin. * 8 czerwca – wizyta prezesa rady nadzorczej koncernu Kruppa, Bertholta Beitza. * 16–23 czerwca – miała miejsce II pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do ojczyzny * 17 czerwca – nazajutrz po likwidacji Związku Artystów Plastyków, władze zezwoliły na rejestrację Związku Artystów Rzeźbiarzy. * 19 czerwca – uroczysta koronacja obrazów Matki Bożej z Brdowa, Lubaczowa, Stoczka Klasztornego i Zielenic, na Jasnej Górze przez Jana Pawła II. * 20 czerwca – ukazał się debiutancki album grupy Lady Pank. * 30 czerwca – po wyprodukowaniu 521 311 sztuk zakończono produkcję polskiego samochodu Syrena. * 1 lipca – podwyżka cen skupu produktów rolnych; dewaluacja złotego w stosunku do dolara o 7,8%. * 21 lipca – rozwiązała się WRON, generał Wojciech Jaruzelski został przewodniczącym Komitetu Obrony Kraju i zwierzchnikiem sił zbrojnych. * 22 lipca – Rada Państwa zniosła stan wojenny (wprowadzony 13 grudnia 1981). * 23 lipca – Jerzy Kukuczka i Wojciech Kurtyka jako pierwsi Polacy znaleźli się na Gaszerbrum I (8068 m n.p.m.), należącym do „Korony Himalajów”. * 30 lipca – szóstym szlagierem wydawniczym roku stała się powieść Romana Bratnego „Rok w trumnie”, trywialna i brutalna groteska na temat zjawisk stanu wojennego. * 8 sierpnia – Ryszard Szparak ustanowił rekord Polski w biegu na 400 m ppł. wynikiem 49,17 s. * 19 sierpnia – władze rozwiązały ZLP. * 24 sierpnia – władze rozwiązały zarząd polskiego PEN-Clubu i tydzień później ustanowiły zarząd komisaryczny. * 25 sierpnia – w Stoczni Gdańskiej odbyło się spotkanie wicepremiera Mieczysława Rakowskiego z pracownikami, w którym brał też udział Lech Wałęsa. * 31 sierpnia – w rocznicę porozumień gdańskich, w wielu miejscowościach odbyły się manifestacje; 1472 osoby zatrzymano, 17 z nich aresztowano. * 19 września – ukształtował się komitet założycielski z Haliną Auderską na czele, popieranego przez władze nowego ZLP. * 1 października – w Warszawie przy murach Starego Miasta na ul. Podwale odsłonięto pomnik Małego Powstańca projektu Jerzego Jarnuszkiewicza. * 5 października – Gdańszczanin Lech Wałęsa został uhonorowany Pokojową Nagrodą Nobla. * 17 października – premiera filmu Klakier. * 20 października – Stary Teatr z Krakowa zainaugurował działalność „Teatru Rzeczypospolitej”; publiczność Warszawy oglądała „Wyzwolenie”, głośny spektakl Stanisława Wyspiańskiego, w reżyserii Konrada Swinarskiego wystawiany od 1974 roku. * 21 października – wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę Instytutu Centrum Zdrowia Matki Polki w Łodzi. * 23 października – premiera serialu telewizyjnego Blisko, coraz bliżej. * 28 października – PRON zwrócił się do Sejmu o przedłużenie ustalonego w amnestii okresu ujawnienia się (do końca roku) osób, których działalność polityczna podlegała zagrożeniu karą z mocy dekretów i stanu wojennego. * 1 listopada: ** rozpoczęto starania o beatyfikację kardynała Stefana Wyszyńskiego. ** po 6-miesięcznej przerwie przywrócono reglamentację masła, innych tłuszczów zwierzęcych i margaryny. * 4 listopada: ** zjazd „nowego” ZLP: prezesem została Halina Auderska. ** Katowice: odsłonięto Pomnik Harcerzy Września. * 12 listopada – premiera „Irydiona” Zygmunta Krasińskiego w Krakowie, Jerzy Trela w roli Masynissy (reżyseria: Mikołaj Grabowski). * 22 listopada – Sejm PRL przyjął rezygnację Wojciecha Jaruzelskiego ze stanowiska ministra obrony i powołał na ten urząd Floriana Siwickiego. * 25 listopada – wizyta szefa Komitetu Bezpieczeństwa Państwowego ZSRR, Czebrikowa. * 7 grudnia – 8 osób zginęło w wybuchu gazu w bloku mieszkalnym na osiedlu Retkinia w Łodzi. * 10 grudnia – Lech Wałęsa otrzymał Pokojową Nagrodę Nobla – nagrodę odebrała żona. * 17 grudnia – wieś Lipce została przemianowana na Lipce Reymontowskie. * 19 grudnia – Janusz Majewski prezesem Stowarzyszenia Filmowców Polskich, które uniknęło rozwiązania przez władzę. Henryk Szletyński prezesem związku aktorów. * 20 grudnia – wojskowe grupy operacyjne, powołane w warunkach stanu wojennego przez WRON, zbadały funkcjonowanie służb publicznych w kraju. * 31 grudnia – w 1983, po raz pierwszy od 1979, wzrósł wytworzony dochód narodowy (o 4-5%), ale był on niższy o 20% od dochodu w 1978. Wydarzenia na świecie * 1 stycznia – Niemcy objęły prezydencję w Radzie Unii Europejskiej. * 3 stycznia: ** Apple Computer zaprezentowała komputer biurowy z myszką. ** rozpoczęła się trwająca nieprzerwanie do dzisiaj erupcja wulkanu Kīlauea na Hawajach. * 12 stycznia – premiera filmu Danton. * 16 stycznia – 47 osób zginęło, a 20 zostało rannych w katastrofie tureckiego Boeinga 727 w Ankarze. * 17 stycznia – Nigeria wydaliła ponad 2 miliony nielegalnych imigrantów, głównie z Ghany. * 19 stycznia: ** w Boliwii został aresztowany nazistowski zbrodniarz wojenny Klaus Barbie. ** premiera mikrokomputera Lisa przedsiębiorstwa Apple Computer Inc. – pierwszego komputera osobistego wyposażonego w interfejs graficzny. * 20 stycznia: ** na Morzu Śródziemnym zatonął polski drobnicowiec MS Kudowa Zdrój; zginęło 20 marynarzy, 8 uratowano. ** odbyła się prezentacja Fiata Uno. * 22 stycznia – szwedzki tenisista Björn Borg zakończył karierę sportową. * 23 stycznia – stacja NBC wyemitowała premierowy odcinek serialu Drużyna A. * 24 stycznia – zapadły wyroki w masowym procesie członków Czerwonych Brygad i morderców Aldo Moro. Główni oskarżeni skazani zostali na karę dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. * 25 stycznia: ** papież Jan Paweł II promulgował nowy Kodeks prawa kanonicznego. ** wystrzelono amerykańsko-europejskiego satelitę IRAS, pierwszego przeznaczonego do badań promieniowania podczerwonego. * 26 stycznia: ** start sztucznego satelity IRAS, pierwszego teleskopu do obserwacji astronomicznych w podczerwieni. ** rozpoczęła się sprzedaż arkusza kalkulacyjnego Lotus 1-2-3. * 27 stycznia – nastąpiło połączenie obu odcinków budowy kolejowego Tunelu Seikan, między japońskimi wyspami Honsiu i Hokkaido. * 4 lutego – Klaus Barbie, zbrodniarz hitlerowski, został wydany Francji przez władze Boliwii. * 6 lutego – zbrodniarz hitlerowski z czasów II wojny światowej Klaus Barbie, nazywany „rzeźnikiem z Lyonu”, został przewieziony do więzienia w Lyonie, gdzie oskarżono go o zbrodnie przeciw ludzkości. * 10 lutego – 1 osoba zginęła, a 7 zostało rannych w wyniku eksplozji granatu rzuconego przez prawicowego ekstremistę podczas demonstracji izraelskiego lewicowego ruchu pokojowego Pokój Teraz w Jerozolimie. * 11 lutego – Ariel Szaron został zmuszony do ustąpienia z funkcji ministra obrony Izraela po obciążeniu go przez komisję pośrednio winą na masakrę w palestyńskich obozach w Libanie. * 13 lutego – 64 osoby zginęły w pożarze w kinie Cinema Statuto w Turynie. * 16 lutego – w południowej Australii wybuchło ponad 180 pożarów, w których zginęło 75 osób (tzw „środa popielcowa”). * 23 lutego – rząd hiszpański znacjonalizował holding prasowy Rumasa. * 6 marca – zwycięstwo koalicji CDU/CSU i FDP w wyborach do Bundestagu – Helmut Kohl kanclerzem RFN. Partia Zielonych pierwszy raz dostała się do Bundestagu. * 8 marca: ** w przemówieniu do Narodowego Stowarzyszenia Ewangelików Ronald Reagan nazwał ZSRR „imperium zła”. ** do handlu wszedł IBM PC/XT, pierwszy komputer osobisty fabrycznie wyposażony w dysk twardy. * 11 marca: ** Bob Hawke został premierem Australii. ** 23 spośród 50 osób na pokładzie zginęło w katastrofie samolotu DC-9 w Wenezueli. * 12 marca – rebelianci z ugrupowania UNITA uprowadzili w Angoli 66 obywateli Czechosłowacji. * 16 marca – po porażce 2:3 w rewanżowym meczu ćwierćfinałowym z Liverpool F.C., Widzew Łódź awansował do półfinału PEMK. W pierwszym meczu w Łodzi wygrał 2:0. * 22 marca – Chaim Herzog został wybrany przez Kneset na urząd prezydenta Izraela. * 23 marca – w telewizyjnym orędziu do narodu prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Ronald Reagan ogłosił amerykański program strategicznej obrony antybalistycznej krajów NATO przed atakiem balistycznym ze strony Związku Radzieckiego (ang. Strategic Defense Initiative – Inicjatywa Obrony Strategicznej). * 29 marca: ** Helmut Kohl został zaprzysiężony na kanclerza Niemiec. ** w USA wszedł do handlu pierwszy laptop. * 30 marca – w RFN powstał drugi rząd Helmuta Kohla. * 31 marca – około 5 tys. osób zginęło w wyniku trzęsienia ziemi i tsunami w kolumbijskim departamencie Nariño nad Pacyfikiem. * 4 kwietnia – wahadłowiec kosmiczny Challenger wystartował z przylądka Canaveral do swojej pierwszej misji. * 6 kwietnia – Juventus F.C. wygrał 2:0 z Widzewem Łódź w pierwszym meczu półfinałowym Pucharu Mistrzów. * 7 kwietnia – astronauci Donald Peterson i Franklin Story Musgrave odbyli pierwszy w historii spacer kosmiczny z pokładu wahadłowca (Challenger). * 11 kwietnia – odbyła się 55. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów. * 15 kwietnia – otwarto Tokyo Disney Resort. * 18 kwietnia – dokonano zamachu bombowego na ambasadę amerykańską w Bejrucie. Zginęły 83 osoby, a 130 zostało rannych. * 20 kwietnia – wystrzelono statek kosmiczny Sojuz T-8 z załogową misją na stację orbitalną Salut 7. * 22 kwietnia – niemiecki tygodnik Stern zapowiedział opublikowanie nieznanych, obszernych pamiętników Adolfa Hitlera z lat 1932-1945. Zakupione za 9,9 mln marek pamiętniki okazały się fałszerstwem. * 23 kwietnia: ** feministyczna Lista Kobiet zdobyła trzy mandaty w swym pierwszym starcie w wyborach parlamentarnych na Islandii. ** w Monachium odbył się 28. Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji. * 24 kwietnia: ** w wyborach do izby niższej austriackiego parlamentu federalnego po raz pierwszy od 13 lat Socjaldemokratyczna Partia Austrii nie uzyskała większości głosów ani mandatów; dymisję złożył Bruno Kreisky, zaś jego następcą na stanowisku kanclerza i przewodniczącego partii został Fred Sinowatz, do 1986 r. kierujący mniejszościowym rządem. ** wojna kambodżańska: powstańcy z KPNLF i wojska tajlandzkie odparły atak wojsk wietnamskich na znajdujący się na terytorium Tajlandii obóz z uchodźcami kambodżańskimi Nong Samet. * 25 kwietnia: ** amerykańska sonda kosmiczna Pioneer 10 przekroczyła orbitę Plutona. ** uruchomiono metro w Lille. ** magazyn Stern ogłosił odkrycie (jak się później okazało sfałszowanych) pamiętników Adolfa Hitlera. * 26 kwietnia – 10-letnia Amerykanka Samantha Reed Smith otrzymała list wraz z zaproszeniem do odwiedzenia ZSRR od sekretarza generalnego KPZR Jurija Andropowa, będący odpowiedzią na jej list wysłany po wyborze Andropowa, w którym wyrażała obawę możliwością wybuchu wojny atomowej. * 28 kwietnia – uchwalono zniesienie kary śmierci w czasie pokoju w państwach członkowskich Rady Europy. * 5 maja: ** Chaim Herzog został prezydentem Izraela. ** w Monachium odbył się 28. Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji. * 6 maja – założono chilijski klub piłkarski Deportes Puerto Montt. * 7 maja – dokonano oblotu szwajcarskiego samolotu szkolno-treningowego Pilatus PC-9. * 11 maja: ** „dzień narodowego protestu” w Chile – pokojowa demonstracja przeciw reżimowi wojskowemu i na rzecz swobód obywatelskich. ** kometa IRAS-Araki-Alcock minęła Ziemię w odległości 4,67 mln km (najbliżej od roku 1770). * 14 maja – na Sycylii wybuchł wulkan Etna. * 16 maja – Michael Jackson po raz pierwszy tańczy Moonwalk do piosenki Billie Jean podczas uroczystości Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, and Forever. * 17 maja – wojna libańska: podpisano układ pokojowy pomiędzy Izraelem a Libanem, przewidujący wycofanie wojsk izraelskich z Libanu. * 20 maja – w czasopiśmie Science ukazały się artykuły dwóch niezależnych od siebie zespołów naukowych – jednego pod kierunkiem Roberta Gallo, drugiego prowadzonego przez Luca Montagniera – wskazujące, że za zakażenia AIDS odpowiedzialny może być nieznany wcześniej retrowirus; nazwano go później wirusem zespołu nabytego braku odporności (HIV). * 30 maja – szczyt G7 w Williamsburgu zakończył się wydaniem wspólnego oświadczenia w wspierającego stanowisko USA w negocjacjach rozbrojeniowych. * 2 czerwca: ** w kierunku Wenus została wystrzelona radziecka sonda Wenera 15. ** w katastrofie lotu Air Canada 797 na lotnisku Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky zginęły 23 osoby, a pozostałe 23 zostały ranne. * 4 czerwca – oficjalną wizytę przyjaźni złożyła w Rumunii partyjno-państwowa delegacja PRL pod przewodnictwem I sekretarza KC PZPR, prezesa Rady Ministrów – gen. armii Wojciecha Jaruzelskiego. * 6 czerwca – premiera filmu sensacyjnego Ośmiorniczka w reżyserii Johna Glena. * 7 czerwca – w kierunku Wenus została wystrzelona radziecka sonda Wenera 16. * 9 czerwca: ** Mário Soares został po raz drugi premierem Portugalii. ** zwycięstwo Partii Konserwatywnej Margaret Thatcher w wyborach do Izby Gmin. * 13 czerwca – sonda Pioneer 10 przecięła orbitę Neptuna i symbolicznie opuściła Układ Słoneczny. * 16 czerwca: ** Jurij Andropow został Przewodniczącym Rady Najwyższej ZSRR. ** pierwszy komercyjny start europejskiej rakiety Ariane z Gujany Francuskiej. * 17 czerwca – włoska policja aresztowała jednego dnia w Neapolu i innych miastach kilkuset członków Camorry. * 18 czerwca – Sally Ride została pierwszą Amerykanką w przestrzeni kosmicznej jako członek załogi wahadłowca Challenger w ramach misji STS-7. * 19 czerwca – przywódcy i szefowie rządów ówczesnych 10 krajów członkowskich Wspólnot Europejskich podpisali Deklarację Stuttgarcką. * 22 czerwca: ** po raz pierwszy sztuczny satelita został zdjęty z orbity okołoziemskiej przez wahadłowiec kosmiczny. ** w Rzymie zaginęła Emanuela Orlandi 15-letnia obywatelka Watykanu, której do dziś nie odnaleziono. * 24 czerwca – Syria wydaliła szefa OWP Jasira Arafata. * 27 czerwca – rozpoczęła się załogowa misja statku Sojuz T-9 na stację orbitalną Salut 7. * 1 lipca – Grecja objęła prezydencję w Radzie Unii Europejskiej. * 3 lipca – w Colorado Springs, Amerykanin Calvin Smith ustanowił rekord świata w biegu na 100 m wynikiem 9,93 s. * 7 lipca – Samantha Smith przybyła do Moskwy. * 11 lipca – 119 osób zginęło w katastrofie Boeinga 737 w Ekwadorze. * 15 lipca – 8 osób zginęło, 55 zostało rannych w zamachu bombowym przy linii odpraw Turkish Airlines w porcie lotniczym Paryż-Orly, przeprowadzonym przez armeńską organizację terrorystyczną ASALA. * 16 lipca – 20 osób zginęło w katastrofie brytyjskiego helikoptera Sikorsky S-61 na Morzu Celtyckim. * 21 lipca – na stacji antarktycznej Wostok zanotowano rekordowo niską temperaturę powietrza: -89,2 °C. * 22 lipca – Amerykanin Dick Smith jako pierwszy samotnie obleciał kulę ziemską śmigłowcem, co zajęło mu około 11 miesięcy. * 23 lipca: ** na Sri Lance wybuchły krwawe zamieszki na tle etnicznym, które stały się początkiem długotrwałej wojny domowej. ** Jerzy Kukuczka i Wojciech Kurtyka jako pierwsi Polacy znaleźli się na Gaszerbrum I (8068 m n.p.m.), należącym do „Korony Himalajów”. ** piloci kanadyjskiego Boeinga 767, nazwanego później szybowcem z Gimli, sprowadzili bezpiecznie maszynę lotem ślizgowym na ziemię, po zgaśnięciu silników na wysokości 8500 metrów. * 25 lipca – Metallica wydała swój debiutancki album zatytułowany Kill ’Em All. * 26 lipca – reprezentantka Czechosłowacji Jarmila Kratochvílová ustanowiła w Monachium niepobity do dzisiaj (2013) rekord świata w biegu na 800 metrów (1:53,28). * 27 lipca – Madonna wydała swój debiutancki album pt. Madonna. * 4 sierpnia: ** Bettino Craxi jako pierwszy socjalista został premierem Włoch. ** Górna Wolta (dziś Burkina Faso): zamach stanu, w wyniku którego prezydentem został Thomas Sankara. * 6 sierpnia – pożar hiszpańskiego supertankowca „Castillo De Bellver” w pobliżu Kapsztadu. Statek przełamał się i zatonął, do morza dostało się 250 tys. ton ropy naftowej. * 7 sierpnia – na Stadionie Olimpijskim w Helsinkach rozpoczęły się pierwsze w historii mistrzostwa świata w lekkoatletyce. * 8 sierpnia – w wojskowym zamachu stanu został obalony gwatemalski dyktator Efraín Ríos Montt. * 21 sierpnia – opozycyjny polityk filipiński Benigno Aquino został zastrzelony na lotnisku w Manili. * 28 sierpnia – Menachem Begin ogłosił niespodziewanie zamiar ustąpienia ze stanowiska premiera Izraela. * 30 sierpnia – 90 osób zginęło w katastrofie samolotu Tu-134 w Ałmaty (Kazachstan). * 31 sierpnia – w Koblencji, Amerykanin Edwin Moses ustanowił rekord świata w biegu na 400 m ppł. (47,02 s.) * 1 września – w pobliżu Sachalinu radzieckie myśliwce zestrzeliły koreański samolot pasażerski. * 4 września – w Rieti, Brytyjczyk Steve Ovett ustanowił rekord świata w biegu na 1500 m wynikiem 3.30,77 s. * 6 września – ZSRR przyznał się do zestrzelania koreańskiego samolotu z 269 osobami na pokładzie. * 9 września – przyjęto dokument końcowy KBWE. * 15 września – Menachem Begin zrezygnował z funkcji premiera Izraela. * 16 września – pochodzący z Austrii aktor Arnold Schwarzenegger uzyskał obywatelstwo USA, co pozwoliło mu – 20 lat później – ubiegać się o urząd gubernatora Kalifornii i – po dwukrotnie wygranych wyborach – sprawować go w latach 2003–2011. * 17 września – Vanessa Williams została pierwszą czarnoskórą Miss USA. * 19 września – Saint Kitts i Nevis uzyskało niepodległość (od Wielkiej Brytanii). * 23 września: ** Saint Kitts i Nevis został członkiem ONZ. ** 112 osób zginęło w okolicach lotniska w Abu Zabi (ZEA) po wybuchu bomby na pokładzie należącego do Gulf Air Boeinga 737. * 25 września – 38 członków IRA uciekło z północnoirlandzkiego więzienia Maze, unieszkodliwiając wcześniej strażników. * 26 września – pułkownik Stanisław Pietrow prawdopodobnie zapobiegł wojnie nuklearnej, ignorując błędne wskazania radzieckiego systemu wczesnego ostrzegania o wystrzeleniu 5 rakiet amerykańskich. * 27 września: ** premiera serialu Powrót do Edenu. ** Richard Stallman ogłosił w Usenecie rozpoczęcie projektu GNU. * 29 września – w Chicago miała miejsce premiera III Symfonii Witolda Lutosławskiego. * 2 października – Bangladesz: Muhammad Yunus założył Grameen Bank. * 4 października – prezydent Ronald Reagan podpisał ustawę w sprawie nadawania programu radiowego na Kubę. * 5 października: ** Norweski Komitet Noblowski ogłosił decyzję o przyznaniu Lechowi Wałęsie Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla. ** czeski astronom Antonín Mrkos odkrył planetoidę (9007) James Bond. * 9 października – kilka minut przed przyjazdem południowokoreańskiego prezydenta Chun Doo-hwana, wybuch bomby zniszczył Muzeum Męczenników w stolicy Birmy Rangunie. Zginęło 4 Birmańczyków i 17 członków delegacji koreańskiej, w tym 4 ministrów, a 46 osób zostało rannych. * 10 października: ** radziecka sonda Wenera 15 weszła na orbitę Wenus. ** Icchak Szamir zastąpił Menachema Begina na stanowisku premiera Izraela. * 13 października: ** zamach stanu na Grenadzie. ** do amerykańskich sklepów trafił pierwszy na świecie telefon komórkowy Motorola DynaTAC. * 21 października – XVII Generalna Konferencja Miar ustaliła obecnie obowiązującą definicję metra. * 22 października – w RFN ponad milion osób wzięło udział w protestach przeciwko zbrojeniom atomowym. * 23 października – w samobójczych zamachach bombowych na kwatery wojsk francuskich i amerykańskich w Bejrucie zginęło ponad 300 osób. * 25 października – Stany Zjednoczone dokonały inwazji na Grenadę. * 28 października – Stany Zjednoczone zawetowały rezolucję Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ potępiającą amerykańską interwencję na Grenadzie. * 30 października: ** pierwsze wybory w Argentynie od czasu przejęcia władzy przez wojsko. ** silne trzęsienie ziemi w okolicach miasta Erzurum we wschodniej Turcji spowodowało śmierć ponad 1300 osób. * 4 listopada – wojna libańska: w Tyrze (Liban) ponad 60 osób zginęło w samobójczym ataku na żołnierzy izraelskich. * 8 listopada – Angola: 130 osób zginęło w katastrofie Boeinga 737-200 TAAG Angola Airlines. * 11 listopada – zakończyły się ćwiczenia wojskowe Able Archer 83. * 15 listopada – ogłoszono niepodległość tureckiej części Cypru (Cypr Północny). * 17 listopada – w meksykańskim stanie Chiapas powstała Zapatystowska Armia Wyzwolenia Narodowego (EZLN). * 18 listopada – w setną rocznicę powstania ponownie otwarty został Teatr Narodowy w Pradze. * 20 listopada – w sieci ABC wyemitowano film telewizyjny ''Nazajutrz'', opowiadający o skutkach hipotetycznej amerykańsko-radzieckiej wojny atomowej. * 23 listopada: ** Bundestag podjął decyzję o stacjonowaniu rakiet Pershing II na terenie Niemiec. W odpowiedzi ZSRR zawiesił rozmowy rozbrojeniowe z USA. ** premiera filmu Czułe słówka. * 26 listopada – z sejfów w Porcie lotniczym Londyn-Heathrow zrabowano 26 mln funtów w złocie. * 27 listopada – pod Madrytem rozbił się Boeing 747 kolumbijskich linii Avianca. Spośród 192 osób na pokładzie zginęło 181. * 28 listopada: ** urodził się 25-milionowy obywatel Kanady. ** w katastrofie samolotu Fokker F-28 w nigeryjskim mieście Enugu zginęły 53 osoby. ** Niemiec Ulf Merbold został pierwszym cudzoziemcem biorącym udział w amerykańskiej misji kosmicznej jako członek załogi wahadłowca Columbia. * 29 listopada – Zgromadzenie Ogólne ONZ wezwało ZSRR do wycofania się z Afganistanu. * 2 grudnia – premiera wyreżyserowanego przez Johna Landisa teledysku „Thriller”, ilustrującego utwór Michaela Jacksona. * 6 grudnia – palestyńscy terroryści zdetonowali bombę podłożoną w autobusie w Jerozolimie; zginęło 6 Izraelczyków, a 43 osoby zostały ranne. * 7 grudnia – 93 osoby zginęły w zderzeniu na pasie startowym lotniska Barajas pod Madrytem samolotów Boeing 727 i DC-9. * 10 grudnia: ** Danuta Wałęsa, w imieniu swego męża Lecha, odebrała w Oslo Pokojową Nagrodę Nobla. ** Raúl Alfonsín został prezydentem Argentyny. * 13 grudnia – Turgut Özal został premierem Turcji. * 15 grudnia: ** na Cyprze zniesiono karę śmierci za zabójstwo. ** uchwalono Konstytucję Salwadoru. * 17 grudnia: ** zamach IRA na salon Harrodsa w Londynie: 6 osób zginęło, kilkadziesiąt zostało rannych. ** 82 osoby zginęły, a 27 zostało rannych w wyniku pożaru klubu nocnego Alcalá 20 w Madrycie. * 19 grudnia – FIFA: w Rio de Janeiro skradziono przyznaną na własność reprezentacji Brazylii Złotą Nike. * 21 grudnia – w elektrowni jądrowej w Czarnobylu oddano do eksploatacji reaktor nr 4, który eksplodował w 1986 roku. * 27 grudnia – papież Jan Paweł II spotkał się w więzieniu z Ali Ağcą. * 28 grudnia – utworzono Szacki Park Narodowy na Ukrainie. * 29 grudnia – odbył się ślub księżniczki Monako Karoliny i włoskiego biznesmena Stefana Casiraghiego. * 31 grudnia: ** wojskowy zamach stanu w Nigerii, prezydent Shehu Shagari został obalony przez gen. Muhammadu Buhariego. ** na dworcu kolejowym w Marsylii i na pokładzie pociągu TGV Marsylia-Paryż wybuchły bomby, zabijając 5 osób i raniąc kilkadziesiąt. Zamachy są przypisywane organizacji terrorystycznej Carlosa Szakala. Urodzili się * 1 stycznia – Suchanun Viratprasert, tajska tenisistka * 2 stycznia – Kate Bosworth, amerykańska aktorka * 11 stycznia – Kaisa Mäkäräinen, fińska biathlonistka * 14 stycznia – Edyta Strzycka, polska piosenkarka, kompozytorka, autorka tekstów * 15 stycznia ** Emmanuel Chedal, francuski skoczek narciarski ** Axel Cédric Konan, iworyjski piłkarz ** Jermaine Pennant, angielski piłkarz * 16 stycznia – Marta Marrero, hiszpańska tenisistka * 18 stycznia – Marcin Hycnar, polski aktor * 19 stycznia – Justyna Kowalczyk, polska biegaczka narciarska * 20 stycznia – Stephen Moore, australijski rugbysta * 21 stycznia ** Monique Adamczak, australijska tenisistka pochodzenia polskiego ** Victor Leandro Bagy, brazylijski piłkarz ** Maryse Ouellet, kanadyjska wrestlerka ** Paweł Rusek, polski siatkarz * 22 stycznia – Primož Urh-Zupan, słoweński skoczek narciarski * 23 stycznia – Krzysztof Łągiewka, polski piłkarz * 24 stycznia – Scott Speed, amerykański kierowca wyścigowy * 28 stycznia ** Virginie Pichet, francuska tenisistka ** Kimmo Yliriesto, fiński skoczek narciarski * 1 lutego: ** Iveta Benešová, czeska tenisistka ** Florian Liegl, austriacki skoczek narciarski * 9 lutego – Kim Hyun-ki, koreański skoczek narciarski * 10 lutego – James Ryan, nowozelandzki rugbysta i prawnik * 15 lutego ** David Andersen, norweski skoczek narciarski ** Stefan Kaiser, austriacki skoczek narciarski * 16 lutego – Agyness Deyn, angielska modelka * 18 lutego ** Ilja Roslakow, rosyjski skoczek narciarski ** Roberta Vinci, włoska tenisistka * 23 lutego ** Emily Blunt, brytyjska aktorka ** Simon Eder, austriacki biathlonista * 27 lutego – Kate Mara, amerykańska aktorka * 1 marca – Shawn Toovey, amerykański aktor * 8 marca ** Nicole Clerico, włoska tenisistka ** Konrad Krönig, polski samorządowiec, prezydent Skarżyska-Kamiennej * 9 marca – Dája Bedáňová, czeska tenisistka * 10 marca – Jelena Bowina, rosyjska tenisistka * 14 marca – Taylor Hanson, amerykański muzyk * 16 marca – Ben Hebert, kanadyjski curler * 17 marca – Jelena Pandžić, chorwacka tenisistka * 18 marca – Stéphanie Cohen-Aloro, francuska tenisistka * 19 marca ** Nicole Fessel, niemiecka biegaczka narciarska ** Sławomir Zapała, polski piosenkarz, showman, aktor, muzyk i konferansjer * 21 marca ** Juan Murré, portugalski rugbysta ** Jakub Wieczorek, polski aktor * 22 marca – Aleksandra Kisio, polska aktorka * 23 marca – Karolina Borkowska, polska aktorka * 26 marca – Salesi Maʻafu, australijski rugbysta * 1 kwietnia ** Emil Westberg, szwedzki skoczek narciarski ** Siergiej Łazariew, rosyjski piosenkarz i tancerz * 5 kwietnia ** Maksim Anisimau, białoruski skoczek narciarski ** Jorge Andrés Martínez, urugwajski piłkarz ** Shikha Uberoi, indyjska tenisistka * 10 kwietnia – Ryan Merriman, amerykański aktor * 12 kwietnia - Jelena Dokić, australijska tenisistka * 13 kwietnia – Tian Zhandong, chiński skoczek narciarski * 16 kwietnia – Manu-L, szwajcarski piosenkarz * 17 kwietnia - Maria Fernanda Alves, brazylijska tenisistka * 21 kwietnia ** Paweł Brożek, polski piłkarz ** Piotr Brożek, polski piłkarz * 23 kwietnia – Daniela Hantuchová, słowacka tenisistka * 25 kwietnia ** Ołeh Husiew, ukraiński piłkarz ** Agnieszka Judycka, polska aktorka * 26 kwietnia ** Tadeusz Błażusiak, polski motocyklista, startujący w trialu i enduro ** Krzysztof Kozłowski, polski prawnik, polityk, wojewoda zachodniopomorski * 1 maja – Krzysztof Aleksander Janczak, polski kompozytor, aranżer, muzykolog * 2 maja ** Dominika Golec, polska siatkarka ** Tina Maze, słoweńska narciarka alpejska * 3 maja – Thomas Lobben, norweski skoczek narciarski * 4 maja - Neuza Silva, portugalska tenisistka * 7 maja – Tomasz Pochwała, polski skoczek narciarski * 11 maja – Iwona Sitkowska, polska aktorka teatralna i telewizyjna * 12 maja – Alicja Bachleda-Curuś, polska aktorka * 13 maja – Grégory Lemarchal, francuski piosenkarz, zwycięzca Star Academy 4 (zm. 2007) * 14 maja – Tomisław Tajner, polski skoczek narciarski, syn Apoloniusza Tajnera * 16 maja – Krzysztof Brejza, polski polityk * 21 maja – Līga Dekmeijere, łotewska tenisistka * 23 maja – Heidi Range, jedna z wokalistek zespołu Sugababes * 25 maja – James Bolabiu, fidżyjski sędzia rugby union * 28 maja – Jernej Damjan, słoweński skoczek narciarski * 30 maja ** Matej Uram, słowacki skoczek narciarski ** Koen Bauweraerts, belgijski DJ, producent i kompozytor * 4 czerwca – Elżbieta Romanowska, polska aktorka * 6 czerwca – Marcin Hakiel, polski tancerz zawodowy * 8 czerwca – Łukasz Czepiela, polski pilot akrobata * 10 czerwca – Tomasz Makowiecki, polski muzyk * 12 czerwca – Anja Rubik, polska modelka * 16 czerwca ** Bartłomiej Jaszka, polski piłkarz ręczny ** Paweł Tomaszewski, polski aktor * 17 czerwca – Lee Ryan, brytyjski piosenkarz * 18 czerwca – Anna Kukawska, polska konferansjerka, prezenterka telewizyjna, piosenkarka i aktorka * 19 czerwca: ** Tatjana Mihhailova, estońska piosenkarka, reprezentantka Estonii podczas 59. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji ** Yūsuke Aoki, japoński rugbysta * 25 czerwca – Cleo, polska piosenkarka i autorka tekstów * 27 czerwca – Alsou, rosyjska piosenkarka * 28 czerwca – Jörg Ritzerfeld, niemiecki skoczek narciarski * 29 czerwca ** Pedro Cabral, portugalski rugbysta ** Paweł Woicki, polski siatkarz * 30 czerwca ** Cheryl Cole, brytyjska piosenkarka ** Patrick Wolf, brytyjski piosenkarz * 3 lipca – Dorota Masłowska, polska pisarka * 5 lipca – Jim Denney, amerykański skoczek narciarski * 7 lipca – Krzysztof Lijewski, polski piłkarz ręczny * 11 lipca – Rafał Śliż, polski skoczek narciarski * 13 lipca – Tomasz Lach, wokalista z zespołu Afromental * 14 lipca ** Jeff Isaacson, amerykański curler ** Witalij Szumbareć, ukraiński skoczek narciarski * 22 lipca – Arsenie Todiraş, mołdawski piosenkarz * 23 lipca – Bastian Kaltenböck, austriacki skoczek narciarski * 4 sierpnia – Mariusz Wlazły, polski siatkarz * 6 sierpnia – Robin van Persie, holenderski piłkarz * 12 sierpnia – Meryem Uzerli, niemiecka aktorka tureckiego pochodzenia * 13 sierpnia – Thomas Schwall, amerykański skoczek narciarski * 14 sierpnia – Elena Baltacha, brytyjska tenisistka (zm. 2014) * 21 sierpnia – Łukasz Romanek, polski żużlowiec * 22 sierpnia – Michał Ruciak, polski siatkarz * 27 sierpnia – Dżamała, ukraińska piosenkarka * 1 września – José Antonio Reyes, hiszpański piłkarz * 3 września – Alexander Klaws, niemiecki piosenkarz * 4 września – Margit Rüütel, estońska tenisistka * 7 września – Piri Weepu, nowozelandzki rugbysta * 14 września – Amy Winehouse, angielska piosenkarka (zm. 2011) * 16 września – Katerine Avgoustakis, belgijska piosenkarka ** Jason Smith, amerykański curler ** Sasha Son, litewski piosenkarz * 19 września – Izzy Gallegos, wokalista zespołu US5 * 21 września – Maggie Grace, amerykańska aktorka * 26 września – Ricardo Quaresma, portugalski piłkarz * 28 września – Michał Winiarski, polski siatkarz * 3 października – Yvonne Meusburger, austriacka tenisistka * 13 października – Gonzalo García García, hiszpański piłkarz * 16 października – Loreen, szwedzka piosenkarka * 17 października – Daniel Kajmakoski, macedoński piosenkarz, reprezentant Macedonii podczas 60. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji * 20 października – Stephan Hocke, niemiecki skoczek narciarski * 22 października – Antoni Pawlicki, polski aktor * 5 listopada – Andrew Hayden-Smith, angielski aktor * 6 listopada – Nicole Hosp, austriacka narciarka alpejska * 10 listopada ** Giorgi Cimakuridze, gruziński piłkarz ** Ole Christen Enger, norweski skoczek narciarski * 11 listopada – Philipp Lahm, niemiecki piłkarz * 15 listopada ** Veli-Matti Lindström, fiński skoczek narciarski ** Fernando Verdasco, hiszpański tenisista * 16 listopada ** Adam Enright, kanadyjski curler ** Britta Steffen, niemiecka pływaczka * 17 listopada – Alessio Bolognani, włoski skoczek narciarski * 19 listopada – Adam Driver, amerykański aktor * 20 listopada – Allan Rasmussen, duński szachista * 21 listopada ** Daniela Iraschko-Stolz, austriacka skoczkini narciarska ** Nikki Bella – amerykańska wrestlerka ** Brie Bella – amerykańska wrestlerka * 25 listopada – Teppei Takano, japoński skoczek narciarski * 26 listopada – Mateusz Janicki, polski aktor * 6 grudnia – Mikołaj Roznerski, polski aktor * 9 grudnia – Dariusz Dudka, polski piłkarz * 13 grudnia – Otylia Jędrzejczak, polska pływaczka, dwukrotna medalistka olimpijska * 17 grudnia – Magdalena Gąsior-Marek, polska polityk * 20 grudnia ** Chelsea Johnson, amerykańska tyczkarka ** Ognjen Vukojević, chorwacki piłkarz * 21 grudnia – Magnus von Horn, szwedzki reżyser filmowy * 23 grudnia – Mathias Hafele, austriacki skoczek narciarski * 27 grudnia – Merab Kwirikaszwili, gruziński rugbysta Zmarli * 11 stycznia – Nikołaj Podgorny, były przewodniczący Prezydium Rady Najwyższej ZSRR (ur. 1903) * 20 stycznia – Garrincha, piłkarz brazylijski, mistrz świata 1962 (ur. 1933) * 27 stycznia – Louis de Funès, francuski aktor filmowy (ur. 1914) * 4 lutego – Karen Ann Carpenter, amerykańska piosenkarka, założycielka wspólnie z bratem Richardem Carpenterem popularnego zespołu muzycznego The Carpenters (ur. 1950) * 8 lutego – Nadzieja od Jezusa (María Józefa Alhama Valera), hiszpańska zakonnica, mistyczka, błogosławiona katolicka (ur. 1893) * 9 lutego – Julian Kubiak, polski działacz komunistyczny i związkowy, polityk, poseł na Sejm Ustawodawczy (ur. 1899) * 16 lutego: ** Kazimiera Iłłakowiczówna, polska poetka, sekretarka marszałka Piłsudskiego (ur. 1892) ** Stanisław Myśliborski-Wołowski, polski historyk i pedagog (ur. 1919) * 22 lutego – Mieczysław Jastrun, polski poeta i eseista (ur. 1903) * 25 lutego – Tennessee Williams, amerykański dramaturg (ur. 1911) * 2 marca – Louis Béguet, francuski rugbysta, medalista olimpijski (ur. 1894) * 3 marca – Arthur Koestler, brytyjski pisarz i dziennikarz, pochodzenia węgierskiego (ur. 1905) * 13 marca – Louison Bobet, francuski kolarz (ur. 1925) * 26 marca – Wincenty Zaleski, polski katechetyk, salezjanin (ur. 1913) * 27 marca – Hanna Malewska, polska pisarka (ur. 1911) * 3 kwietnia – Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, polski reżyser i scenarzysta filmowy (ur. 1928) * 4 kwietnia – Gloria Swanson, amerykańska aktorka (ur. 1899) * 5 kwietnia – Marian de la Mata Aparício, hiszpański augustianin, misjonarz, błogosławiony katolicki (ur. 1905) * 19 kwietnia – Jerzy Andrzejewski, polski pisarz (ur. 1909) * 20 kwietnia – Robert Nowoczek, polski kolarz szosowy i trener kolarstwa (ur. 1919) * 21 kwietnia – Édouard Bader, francuski rugbysta, medalista olimpijski (ur. 1899) * 25 kwietnia – Hans Struksnæs, norweski żeglarz, medalista olimpijski (ur. 1902) * 28 kwietnia – Jan Rzepecki, pułkownik Wojska Polskiego, historyk (ur. 1899) * 30 kwietnia – Muddy Waters, amerykański Bluesman (ur. 1913) * 13 maja – Otto Heckmann, niemiecki astronom (ur. 1901) * 14 maja – Grzegorz Przemyk, polski działacz opozycyjny, zamordowany przez milicję (ur. 1964) * 26 maja – Ernst Borinski, niemiecki prawnik i socjolog pochodzenia żydowskiego, przyczynił się do zniesienia praw Jima Crowa w USA (ur. 1901) * 30 maja – Grant Suiter, amerykański działacz religijny, członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy (ur. 1908) * 31 maja – Jack Dempsey, amerykański bokser, były mistrz świata (ur. 1895) * 1 czerwca – Anna Seghers, pisarka niemiecka (ur. 1900) * 2 czerwca – Zbigniew Korosadowicz, polski geograf, taternik, naczelnik TOPR (ur. 1907) * 6 czerwca – Hugo Johnson, szwedzki żeglarz, medalista olimpijski (ur. 1908) * 17 czerwca – Miron Białoszewski, polski pisarz, współtwórca polskiego teatru eksperymentalnego (ur. 1922) * 4 lipca – John Bodkin Adams, brytyjski lekarz, podejrzewany o zabicie 163 pacjentów (ur. 1899) * 11 lipca – Stanisław Skupień, polski narciarz, olimpijczyk, wieloletni kierownik schroniska PTTK (ur. 1907) * 17 lipca – Haldan Keffer Hartline, amerykański fizjolog, laureat Nagrody Nobla w 1967 (ur. 1903) * 23 lipca – Georges Auric francuski kompozytor i krytyk muzyczny (ur. 1899) * 29 lipca: ** Luis Buñuel, hiszpański reżyser filmowy (ur. 1900) ** David Niven, angielski aktor filmowy (ur. 1910) * 3 sierpnia – Carolyn Jones, amerykańska aktorka (ur. 1930) * 5 sierpnia – Bart Bok, holenderski astrofizyk (ur. 1906) * 11 sierpnia – Anna Piskorska-Chlebowska, polska chemiczka, podharcmistrzyni, działaczka opozycji demokratycznej w PRL (ur. 1929) * 14 sierpnia – Alceu Amoroso Lima, brazylijski pisarz, krytyk literacki i katolicki przywódca religijny (ur. 1893) * 18 sierpnia – Jan Zachwatowicz, polski architekt (ur. 1900) * 19 sierpnia – Zofia Mrozowska, aktorka teatralna i filmowa (ur. 1922) * 8 września – Antonin Magne, francuski kolarz (ur. 1904) * 10 września: ** Felix Bloch, szwajcarsko-amerykański fizyk, laureat Nagrody Nobla (ur. 1905) ** Alfred Urbański, polski ekonomista, działacz socjalistyczny (ur. 1899) * 15 września – Fryderyk Scherfke, polski piłkarz, uczestnik IO 1936 oraz MŚ 1938 (ur. 1909) * 25 września – Leopold III, król Belgów (ur. 1901) * 18 października – Marj Mitchell, kanadyjska curlerka (ur. 1948) * 26 października – Alfred Tarski, polski logik, członek Szkoły Lwowsko-Warszawskie (zm. 1901) * 30 października – Jerzy Wiśniewski (ur. 1928), polski historyk, genealog, badacz (ur. 1928) * 7 listopada – Germaine Tailleferre, kompozytorka francuska (ur. 1892) * 10 listopada – Jalu Kurek, polski poeta i prozaik, przedstawiciel Awangardy Krakowskiej (ur. 1904) * 16 grudnia – Kusan Suryŏn, koreański mistrz sŏn (jap. zen) (ur. 1909) * 17 grudnia – Jan Maria Gisges, polski poeta, prozaik, dramaturg (ur. 1914) * 25 grudnia – Joan Miró, hiszpański malarz (ur. 1893) * 26 grudnia – Jozef Šimko, słowacki taternik, działacz turystyczny i autor literatury taternickiej (ur. 1909) * data dzienna nieznana: ** Jerzy Łukaszewicz, polski polityk (ur. 1931) Zdarzenia astronomiczne * 11 maja – kometa IRAS-Araki-Alcock minęła Ziemię w odległości 4,67 mln km, najbliżej od roku 1770. * 11 czerwca – całkowite zaćmienie Słońca * 25 czerwca – zaćmienie Księżyca * 4 grudnia – obrączkowe zaćmienie Słońca Nagrody Nobla * z fizyki – Subramanyan Chandrasekhar, William Alfred Fowler * z chemii – Henry Taube * z medycyny – Barbara McClintock za badania nad transpozonami * z literatury – William Golding * nagroda pokojowa – Lech Wałęsa * z ekonomii – Gerard Debreu Święta ruchome * Tłusty czwartek: 10 lutego * Ostatki: 15 lutego * Popielec: 16 lutego * Niedziela Palmowa: 27 marca * Pamiątka śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa: 29 marca * Wielki Czwartek: 31 marca * Wielki Piątek: 1 kwietnia * Wielka Sobota: 2 kwietnia * Wielkanoc: 3 kwietnia * Poniedziałek Wielkanocny: 4 kwietnia * Wniebowstąpienie Pańskie: 12 maja * Zesłanie Ducha Świętego: 22 maja * Boże Ciało: 2 czerwca Zobacz też * Wydarzenia w 1983 roku * 56. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów * 1983 w sporcie *1983 ООН объявила 1983 год годом международных связей. События Январь * 1 января — ARPANET меняет основной протокол с NCP на TCP/IP, что привело к появлению современного интернета. * 2 января — на Центральном телевидении СССР показана праздничная программа «Аттракцион» — премьера песни Аллы Пугачёвой «Миллион роз», ставшей едва ли не самой популярной песней всего Советского Союза . * 3 января — на острове Гавайи началось извержение вулкана Килауэа, продолжающееся до сих пор (2018 год) . * 8 января — побег из тюрьмы Синг-Синг, штат Нью-Йорк . * 13 января — Саудовская Аравия восстанавливает дипломатические отношения с Ливией. * 17 января — правительство Нигерии отдаёт распоряжение о высылке из страны 2 миллионов незаконных иммигрантов. * 18 января ** Подписан указ о размещении ракет «Першинг» в Западной Европе. ** Группа из 10 промышленно развитых стран приходит к соглашению об увеличении фондов Отдела заимствований Международного валютного фонда с 7,1 до 19 миллиардов долларов. * 19 января ** Компания Apple выпустила персональный компьютер Apple Lisa. ** В Боливии арестован высокопоставленный нацистский военный преступник Клаус Барби. ** ЮАР снова вводит прямое правление в Юго-Западной Африке (современная Намибия). * 22 января — Бьорн Борг ушёл из большого тенниса после 5 выигранных подряд Уимблдонских турниров. * 24 января — 25 членов «Красных бригад» приговорены к пожизненному заключению за убийство Альдо Моро. * 26 января ** Для IBM PC совместимых компьютеров выпущена программа Lotus 1-2-3. ** В Великобритании пролились красные дожди, вызванные песком, принесённым из пустыни Сахара . ** В Великобритании стало обязательным использование ремней безопасности для водителей и передних пассажиров . ** В Женеве возобновляются американо-советские переговоры. Обсуждается предложение СССР о создании безъядерной зоны в Центральной Европе . Февраль * 3 февраля — премьер-министр Австралии Малькольм Фрейзер объявил о роспуске обеих палат парламента и о проведении выборов 5 марта. * 8 февраля — комиссия Кахана по расследованию обстоятельств «резни в Сабре и Шатиле» возлагает косвенную ответственность за случившееся на высших политических и военных руководителей Израиля и рекомендует уволить с поста министра обороны Шарона (11 февраля Шарон подаёт в отставку). * 10 февраля — в Вашингтоне подписано новое соглашение о военном сотрудничестве между США и Канадой, которое предусматривало возможность проведения на канадской территории испытаний новых видов американского оружия, в том числе крылатых ракет. * 12 февраля — в Пензе открыт единственный в мире Музей одной картины. * 13 февраля ** Президент США Рональд Рейган объявил 1983 год «Годом Библии». ** Во время пожара в кинотеатре в Турине погибло 64 человека. * 15 февраля — Гражданская война в Ливане: отряды милиции христианских фалангистов покидают Бейрут, давая ливанскому правительству возможность установить контроль над ситуацией в городе. * 16 февраля — в «Пепельную среду» пожары в австралийских штатах Виктория и Южная Австралия унесли жизни 76 человек. * 17 февраля — день рождения языка программирования Ада. * 18 февраля — «резня Ва-Ми»: во время попытки ограбления в Сиэтле, США было убито 13 человек . * 20 февраля — записан культовый рок-альбом СССР «Банановые острова». * 24 февраля ** Специальная комиссия Конгресса США опубликовала отчёт, в котором осудила практику интернирования японцев во время Второй мировой войны. ** В Индии во время парламентских выборов в штате Ассам произошли жестокие столкновения, в результате которых, по официальному сообщению, погибли 1500 человек . Март * 1 марта ** Балеарские острова и Мадрид стали автономными коммунами Испании. ** Выпущены первые часы Swatch. * 5 марта ** Премьер-министром Австралии избран Роберт Хоук. ** Начало вещание CMT * 8 марта ** IBM выпустила персональный компьютер IBM PC/XT. ** Президент США Рональд Рейган назвал СССР «империей зла». * 10 марта — президент США Рональд Рейган объявил об установлении «исключительной экономической зоны» шириной 200 морских миль вдоль побережья США, в пределах которой они будут полными хозяевами живых и минеральных ресурсов. * 14 марта — Организация стран-экспортёров нефти (ОПЕК) впервые соглашается уменьшить цены на сырую нефть. Цены на высококачественную нефть из Саудовской Аравии резко падают — с 34 до 19 долларов за баррель. * 16 марта — снесена последняя деревянная радиовышка в ФРГ Transmitter Ismaning . * 17 марта — Чад в споре о границе с Ливией обращается за помощью в ООН . * 23 марта ** Запущен «Астрон», советский космический ультрафиолетовый телескоп. ** СОИ: президент США Рональд Рейган выдвинул предложение разработать технологию перехвата ракет противника. СМИ назвали этот план «звёздными войнами». * 25 марта — на юбилейном шоу Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever Майкл Джексон впервые продемонстрировал свою знаменитую «лунную походку». * 29 марта — Катастрофа Let L-410 в Поти. * 31 марта — Рональд Рейган приостанавливает поставки американских истребителей F-16 Израилю до тех пор, пока из Ливана не будут полностью выведены израильские войска. Апрель * 1 апреля — в СССР создан Антисионистский комитет советской общественности (АКСО). * 4 апреля — 6-й старт по программе «Спейс Шаттл». 1-й полет шаттла Челленджер. Астронавты Стори Масгрейв и Доналд Питерсон впервые за программу «Спейс Шаттл» совершили выход в открытый космос (продолжительностью 4 часа 10 минут). * 7 апреля — 55-я церемония вручения кинопремии Оскар. Лучшим фильмом стал Ганди. * 10 апреля — американский план мирного урегулирования на Ближнем Востоке терпит крах после того, как мирные переговоры покидают представители Иордании. * 12 апреля — Впервые мэром Чикаго избран афроамериканец — Гарольд Вашингтон. * 15 апреля — открыт первый Диснейленд за пределами США в Токио. * 18 апреля — взрыв в посольстве Соединённых Штатов Америки в Бейруте. * 19 апреля — Катастрофа Як-40 под Ленинаканом. * 20-22 апреля — пилотируемый полёт советского космического корабля Союз Т-8. * 22 апреля — сотрудник советского посольства Валерий Иванов выслан из Австралии за попытку вербовки членов австралийского правительства . * 23 апреля — на конкурсе Евровидение победила Корин Эрме из Люксембурга, с песней Si la vie est cadeau. * 24 апреля — военное правительство Турции даёт разрешение на создание в стране политических партий, но оставляет в силе запрет на деятельность 150 ведущих политиков. * 25 апреля — американская школьница Саманта Смит получила приглашение от советского лидера Юрия Андропова посетить СССР, после того как он прочёл её письмо, в котором она выражает опасения по поводу ядерной войны. Май * 1 мая — Столкновение истребителей над пустыней Негев. * 4 мая ** Власти Ирана объявляют о запрете деятельности Народной партии Ирана Туде (коммунистической ориентации) и высылают из страны 18 советских дипломатов. ** Президент США Рейган заявляет о поддержке никарагуанских «контрас» в их борьбе за свержение сандинистского правительства. * 5 мая — самолёт авиакомпании CAAC (КНР) был захвачен и посажен на военной базе США в Южной Корее. Инцидент стал фактическим началом контактов между Южной Кореей и Китаем, дипломатические отношения были установлены позднее. * 6 мая ** Западногерманский журнал Штерн опубликовал «Дневники Гитлера» (позже выяснилось, что это фальшивка). ** Катастрофа Ан-26 под Ключами, 35 погибших. * 11 мая — Кубок обладателей Кубков УЕФА выиграл ФК Абердин, в финале он победил мадридский ФК Реал со счётом 2-1, в Гётеборге, Швеция. * 16 мая — лондонская полиция начала использовать колёсные зажимы для автомобилей припаркованных в неположенных местах . * 17 мая — Ливан, Израиль и США подписали соглашение о выводе израильских войск из Ливана. * 25 мая — США объявляют о согласии на продажу Китаю высокотехнологичного оборудования. * 26 мая — мощное землетрясение и цунами на севере Хонсю, Япония, погибло 104 человека, ранено 163. * 28 мая — 9-й саммит глав Большой семёрки в Вильямсбурге, Вирджиния. Июнь * 2 июня — после аварийной посадки в аэропорту Цинциннати сгорел самолёт DC-9 компании Air Canada, погибли 23 из 46 человек на борту * 5 июня — в городе Ульяновск теплоход «Александр Суворов» врезается в пролёт моста, по которому шёл товарный поезд. Этот пролёт не был предназначен для судоходства (не имел достаточной высоты для прохода под ним судов) и четвёртую палубу теплохода полностью снесло. Погибли не менее 176 человек. * 9 июня ** На парламентских выборах в Великобритании победу одержали консерваторы во главе с Маргарет Тэтчер. ** В Париже состоялась сессия Совета НАТО на уровне министров иностранных дел — первая сессия после объявления Шарлем де Голлем в 1966 году о выходе Франции из военной организации НАТО. * 13 июня — Пионер-10 стал первым искусственным объектом, покинувшим пределы солнечной системы. * 14-15 июня — на июньском пленуме ЦК КПСС из состава ЦК выведены Н. А. Щёлоков и С. Ф. Медунов. * 16 июня ** Папа римский Иоанн Павел II прибывает с официальным визитом в Польшу, где ведёт переговоры с генералом Ярузельским и Лехом Валенсой (19 июня польское правительство предостерегает церковь от вмешательства в политику). ** Во Вьетнаме за нелегальное проникновение на территорию страны задержан Корк Грэхэм, американский военный корреспондент. Освобождён 18 мая 1984 года . * 18 июня — 7-й старт по программе Спейс Шаттл. 2-й полёт шаттла Челленджер. В составе экипажа первая американская женщина-астронавт — Салли Райд. * 19 июня — в Париже состоялась антивоенная манифестация «Праздник мира», проведённая по инициативе группы «Призыв ста». В манифестации приняли участие около 500 тыс. человек. * 23 июня — Пол Мокапетрис осуществил первый пробный запуск системы доменных имён DNS. * 24 июня — Ясир Арафат выслан из Сирии. Сирийские танки захватывают базы партизан из ООП на территории Ливана. * 25 июня — индийские спортсмены выиграли Кубок мира по крикетуСтатистика. * 27 июня — запуск советского космического корабля Союз Т-9, вернулся на Землю 23 ноября 1983 года. Июль * 1 июля ** Северокорейский самолёт Ил-62М, направлявшийся в Конакри (Гвинея), разбился в горах Фута Джаллон в Гвинее. Погибли 23 человека. Крупнейшая катастрофа в северокорейской авиации. ** Запущен советский спутник «Прогноз-9»: начало эксперимента РЕЛИКТ-1 по изучению реликтового излучения. * 7 июля — Саманта Смит прилетела в Советский Союз (см. 25 апреля). * 11 июля — Катастрофа Boeing 737 под Куэнкой — крупнейшая в истории Эквадора (119 погибших). * 15 июля — в Японии начались продажи игровой приставки Famicom. * 16 июля ** На островах Силли потерпел катастрофу вертолёт Sikorsky S-61, погибло 20 человек. ** Комитет 9 государств Организации африканского единства призывает все иностранные государства воздержаться от вмешательства в гражданскую войну, которая началась в Чаде. * 20 июля — правительство Польши объявило об окончании военного положения и амнистии политических заключённых. * 21 июля ** Зарегистрирована самая низкая температура на Земле за всю историю метеорологических наблюдений. На советской антарктической станции «Восток» термометр на метеоплощадке показал −89,2 °C. ** Дайана Росс выступила с бесплатным концертом в Центральном парке Нью-Йорка перед аудиторией 800 000 человек. Из-за плохой погоды концерт был прерван, однако было обещано продолжить его на следующий день. Артисты и большинство зрителей вернулись на следующий день и концерт был продолжен. * 22 июля — австралиец Дик Смит завершил своё одиночное кругосветное путешествие на вертолёте. * 23 июля ** Планёр Гимли: из-за отказа двигателей пассажирский самолёт приземлился на военной базе Гимли, штат Манитоба, при помощи планирования. ** Чёрный Июль, сепаратистское восстание на Шри-Ланке. В результате этого восстания погибло около тысячи тамилов и было уничтожено их имущество стоимостью несколько миллионов долларов. Этот погром стал началом гражданской войны на Шри-Ланке. ** Сильные дожди и оползень привели к 117 человеческим жертвам в префектуре Симане, Япония. * 27 июля — террористы из Армянской революционной армии атаковали посольство Турции в Португалии, убив двух и ранив одного человека. Август thumb|120px|Ицхак Шамир * 2 августа — ливийские самолёты наносят бомбовый удар по Файо-Ларжо, Чад (7 августа Франция посылает в Чад 500 десантников в качестве «военных инструкторов»). * 4 августа — государственный переворот в Верхней Вольте, президентом страны стал Томас Санкара. * 8 августа — военный переворот в Гватемале. * 11 августа — город Файо-Ларжо в Чаде захвачен ливийскими войсками (19 августа в рамках оказания помощи президенту Чада Хабре в страну прибывают ещё 3500 французских военнослужащих). * 12 августа — президент Пакистана Зия-уль-Хак объявляет о проведении парламентских выборов и отмене военного положения в марте 1985 года. * 18 августа ** На побережье Техаса, обрушился ураган Алисия, погибло 22 человека, нанесён ущерб в 3,8 млрд долларов (в ценах 2005). ** В аэропорту Манилы убит лидер филиппинской оппозиции Бениньо Акино, только что вернувшийся из эмиграции. * 20 августа — президент США Рейган вводит запрет на поставки в СССР оборудования для строительства трубопроводов. * 22 августа — выход третьего студийного альбома группы Depeche Mode под названием Construction Time Again. * 27 августа — состоялся «марш на Вашингтон» — массовая манифестация под лозунгом «Работы, мира, свободы!», в которой приняли участие около 400 тыс. человек, прибывших из всех штатов США. Демонстрация была приурочена к 20-летию «марша на Вашингтон», проведённого в 1963 году под руководством Мартина Лютера Кинга. * 28 августа ** Израильский премьер-министр Менахем Бегин объявляет о своём намерении уйти в отставку (15 сентября новым премьер-министром страны становится Ицхак Шамир). ** Студенческие волнения в Судане. Закрыты все учебные заведения Хартума . * 30 августа ** 8-й старт (STS-8) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 3-й полет шаттла Челленджер. Впервые в космосе астронавт афроамериканского происхождения Гайон Блуфорд. ** Катастрофа Ту-134 под Алма-Атой. Сентябрь thumb|120px|Флаг государства [[Сент-Китс и Невис]] thumb|120px|Официальная эмблема проекта GNU * 1 сентября — южнокорейский пассажирский самолёт сбит советским истребителем. Погибло 269 пассажиров и члены экипажа. * 8 сентября ** В Судане пересмотрен уголовный кодекс, в него внесены нормы шариата. В стране запрещены азартные игры и алкогольные напитки. ** В Афинах подписано новое греко-американское соглашение об использовании США военных баз на территории Греции. Соглашение предусматривало, что в 1988 году начнётся и не позднее чем через 17 месяцев после этого закончится вывод из Греции военных баз США. * 17 сентября — Ванесса Уильямс стала первой мисс Америка афроамериканского происхождения. * 19 сентября — провозглашена независимость островов Сент-Китс и Невис. * 23 сентября ** в ОАЭ в результате взрыва бомбы в багажном отсеке разбился пассажирский самолёт, погибло 117 человек. ** вспышка насилия в Новой Каледонии между аборигенами канаками и французскими переселенцами. В этих условиях французское правительство отказалось предоставить стране независимость. * 25 сентября — побег из тюрьмы Мэйз. 38 заключённых боевиков ИРА, вооружённые 6 обрезами, захватили тюремный грузовик и бежали из тюрьмы. Крупнейший побег из тюрьмы в истории Британии. * 26 сентября ** Авария на старте космического корабля Союз Т-10-1. Задействована система аварийного спасения, отстрелившая спускаемый аппарат. Экипаж не пострадал. Разрушена ракета-носитель. ** Подполковник Станислав Петров предотвратил ядерную войну, когда из-за сбоя в системе предупреждения о ракетном нападении поступило ложное сообщение об атаке со стороны США. * 27 сентября — проект GNU публично объявлен в группах новостей net.unix-wizards и net.usoft. Октябрь * 4 октября — Ричард Нобл установил новый рекорд скорости для наземного управляемого транспортного средства, развив скорость 1019,47 км/ч (633 миль/ч) на автомобиле Thrust2 в пустыне Блэк-Рок, штат Невада, США. * 6 октября — в качестве ответной меры на рост беспорядков в Пенджабе индийское правительство вводит прямое правление в этом штате . * 9 октября — в Рангуне, Бирма в результате покушения на президента Южной Кореи Чон Ду Хвана погиб министр иностранных дел Ли Бум Сук и ещё 21 человек. * 12 октября ** Бывший премьер-министр Японии Какуэй Танака признан виновным в получении взятки 2 млн долларов от корпорации Локхид и приговорён к 4 годам тюрьмы. ** Руководство Коммунистической партии Китая начинает самую большую чистку партийных рядов со времён «культурной революции». Должны быть рассмотрены личные дела 40 миллионов членов партии. * 19 октября — во время военного переворота на Гренаде казнён премьер-министр страны Морис Бишоп и ещё 40 человек. * 21 октября — за эталон метра принято расстояние, которое проходит свет в вакууме за промежуток времени, равный 1/299792458 секунды. * 22 октября — народная демонстрация в ФРГ за ядерное разоружение . * 23 октября — в результате терактов против казарм американского и французского миротворческих контингентов в Бейруте (Ливан) погибли около 300 человек. * 25 октября ** Вооружённые силы США вторгаются на остров Гренада. Эта акция США вызвала возмущение во всём мире. ** Первый релиз текстового редактора Microsoft Word. * 27 октября — папа Иоанн Павел II посетил в тюрьме террориста Мехмета Али Агджу, который покушался на его жизнь. * 28 октября — совместное торжественное заседание ЦК Коммунистической партии Грузии и Верховного Совета Грузинской ССР, посвящённое 200-летию Георгиевского трактата. * 29 октября — в Гааге состоялась крупнейшая в истории Нидерландов общенациональная антиракетная манифестация, в которой участвовало 550 тыс. человек . * 30 октября — после 7 лет военного правления первые демократические выборы в Аргентине. Ноябрь * 2 ноября ** В США учреждён новый праздник День Мартина Лютера Кинга, он отмечается в третий понедельник января. ** Начало крупномасштабных учений НАТО «Able Archer 83», которые чуть было не были приняты в СССР за начало ядерной войны. Это последняя ядерная паника времён холодной войны. * 5 ноября — инцидент с водолазным колоколом у побережья Норвегии. пять водолазов погибли, один сильно пострадал из-за декомпрессии. * 8 ноября — Катастрофа Boeing 737 в Лубанго. * 9 ноября — министр иностранных дел КНР объявляет о намерении китайского руководства в одностороннем порядке объявить о воссоединении с Гонконгом в сентябре 1984 года в том случае, если не будет достигнуто соглашение по этому вопросу с Великобританией. * 13 ноября — первые американские крылатые ракеты прибыли на авиабазу Гринхэм Коммон в Великобритании, несмотря на протесты борцов за мир. * 15 ноября — турецкая часть Кипра объявила независимость. * 17 ноября — в Мексике создана Сапатистская армия национального освобождения. * 18 ноября — безуспешная попытка захвата самолёта в Грузинской ССР, несколько человек погибло и было ранено. * 22 ноября — бундестаг ФРГ голосует за размещение в стране ракет «Першинг-2». * 23 ноября ** Приземление корабля Союз Т-9. Экипаж посадки — Ляхов В. А., Александров А. П. ** После начала размещения американских ракет в Европе представители СССР покидают переговоры по ограничению вооружений, проходившие в Женеве (24 ноября Юрий Андропов объявляет об увеличении числа ракет, размещённых на советских подводных лодках, которые нацелены на США). * 26 ноября — ограбление Бринкс Мэт: в Лондоне из хранилища аэропорта Хитроу было похищено 6800 золотых слитков, стоимостью около 26 000 000 фунтов стерлингов. Впоследствии была возвращена только часть золота, и только 2 человека были осуждены за это преступление. * 27 ноября — колумбийский самолёт разбился около Мадрида, Испания погиб 181 человек из 192 находившихся на борту. Крупнейшая катастрофа в истории авиации Колумбии. * 28 ноября — 9-й старт (STS-9) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 6-й полет шаттла Колумбия. Командир экипажа, Джон Янг, совершает первым в мире шестой космический полёт. Декабрь * 5 декабря — Основан со штаб-квартирой в Катманду, Непал. * 6 декабря — в Турции распущен Совет национальной безопасности, что означает окончание трёхлетнего военного правления в этой стране. * 7 декабря — в Мадридском аэропорту Барахас произошло столкновение самолётов Boeing 727 и McDonnelL Douglas DC-9, погибли 93 человека. * 10 декабря — завершение военного правления в Аргентине, президентом стал демократически избранный Рауль Альфонсин. * 11 декабря — в финале Межконтинентального кубка мира по футболу ФК Гремио (Бразилия) победил ФК Гамбург (ФРГ) со счётом 2-1. * 13 декабря — в Лиссабоне подписано соглашение между США и Португалией, согласно которому США получали право пользоваться авиабазой Лажиш на Азорских островах до 1991 года в обмен на предоставление Португалии финансовой помощи в размере 1 млрд. 325 млн долларов. * 17 декабря ** Во время пожара на дискотеке в Мадриде погибло 83 человека. ** «Временная» ИРА взорвала автомобиль возле универсама Хэрродс в Лондоне, погибло 6 человек, 90 — ранено. * 20 декабря — Ясир Арафат и 4000 его сторонников покидают Ливан. * 24 декабря — Катастрофа Ан-24 в Лешуконском. * 25 декабря — Египет и Иордания подписывают Соглашение о восстановлении экономических отношений. * 29 декабря — Джесси Джексон прибыл в Сирию, чтобы обеспечить освобождение лейтенанта американских ВМС Роберта Гудмана, захваченного в плен после того, как его самолёт был сбит во время авианалёта 4 декабря. * 31 декабря ** Два взрыва бомб во Франции. Первый в парижском поезде убил 3 человека и ранил 19. Другой взрыв в Марселе убил 2 и ранил 34. ** В результате переворота, возглавляемого генерал-майором Мохаммаду Бухари, в Нигерии свергнуто гражданское правительство президента Шагари. Без точных дат * Основана группа «Red Hot Chili Peppers». В январе 1983 года участники группы начали совместное выступление на сцене как коллектив под названием Tony Flow and the Miraculously Majestic Masters of Mayhem. Позднее, 25 марта 1983 года, группа переименована в «Red Hot Chili Peppers» * Почти одновременно и независимо друг от друга Люк Монтанье во Франции и Роберт Галло в США выделили вирус, вызывающий синдром приобретённого иммунодефицита, или СПИД. * Разработан протокол NetBIOS. * Лаффлином была объяснена природа дробного квантового эффекта Холла. * Канада начала набор в собственный отряд космонавтов. Наука Спорт Музыка Кино Театр Литература Изобразительное искусство СССР Компьютерные игры Авиация Общественный транспорт Метрополитен Железнодорожный транспорт Персоны года Человек года по версии журнала Time — Рональд Рейган, президент США, Юрий Владимирович Андропов, Генеральный секретарь ЦК КПСС. Родились См. также: Категория:Родившиеся в 1983 году См. также: 1983 год в спорте Январь * 2 января — Кейт Босворт, американская модель и киноактриса. * 11 января ** Кайса Мякяряйнен, финская биатлонистка. ** Адриан Сутиль, немецкий автогонщик. * 15 января — Яна Кадержабкова, чешская актриса («Хостел»). * 17 января — Альваро Арбелоа, испанский футболист. * 21 января — Светлана Ходченкова, российская актриса * 25 января — Дмитрий Шепелев, белорусский, украинский и российский теле- и радиоведущий, актёр, диджей. Февраль * 2 февраля — Моторола, военный, повстанец, командир батальона Спарта армии ДНР. * 4 февраля — Александра Урсуляк, российская актриса театра и кино * 11 февраля — Рафаэль ван дер варт, нидерландский футболист * 21 февраля ** Мелани Лоран, французская актриса, режиссёр. ** Лусинэ «Лу» Геворкян, российская певица и автор песен, вокалистка рок-групп «Tracktor Bowling» (c 2004 года) и «Louna» (с 2008 года). * 23 февраля — Эмили Блант, британская актриса * 24 февраля ** Сурья Шехар Гангули, индийский шахматист, гроссмейстер (с 2003). ** , польский театральный режиссёр. ** Сантьяго Гонсалес, мексиканский теннисист, 27-е место в мировом рейтинге парных игроков. ** Александр Владимирович Гудков, российский телеведущий, шоумен и сценарист. ** , мексиканская модель, актриса, победительница Мисс интернешнл 2007. ** Саманта Ричардс, австралийская баскетболистка, олимпийская медалистка, чемпионка мира. ** Эдоардо Фануччи, итальянский политик, депутат Палатs депутатов Италии от Демократической партии. ** Софи Ховард, английская гламурная модель. * 27 февраля — Кейт Мара, американская актриса. * 28 февраля — Тимофей Скоренко, современный российский писатель, поэт, автор-исполнитель и журналист. Март * 3 марта — Даниэль Карвальо, бразильский футболист. * 9 марта — Карина Разумовская, российская актриса театра и кино. * 18 марта — Иван Сергеевич Колесников, российский актёр театра и кино. * 23 марта — Мохаммед Фарах, британский легкоатлет сомалийского происхождения, бегун на средние и длинные дистанции. * 27 марта — Василий Кошечкин, российский хоккеист, вратарь Апрель * 1 апреля — Сергей Вячеславович Лазарев, российский певец. * 6 апреля — Диора Бэрд, американская актриса и бывшая модель бренда Guess. * 7 апреля — Франк Рибери, французский футболист, Полузащитник. * 12 апреля — Елена Докич, австралийская профессиональная теннисистка сербского происхождения. * 13 апреля — Клаудиу Браво, чилийский футболист, капитан сборной Чили. * 15 апреля — Илья Ковальчук, российский хоккеист. * 18 апреля — Рив Карни, американский актёр («Страшные сказки (телесериал)»). * 20 апреля — Миранда Керр, австралийская супермодель. * 23 апреля — Даниэла Гантухова, словацкая профессиональная теннисистка. * 26 апреля — Джессика Линч, военнослужащая Армии США в 2001—2003 годах, получила известность в связи с нахождением в иракском плену c 23 марта по 1 апреля 2003 года. * 30 апреля — Евгений Коротышкин, российский пловец. Май * 1 мая — Ален Бернар, французский пловец. * 2 мая ** Тина Мазе, словенская горнолыжница. ** Кристина Коц-Готлиб, украинская модель и певица, бывшая участница женской поп-группы ВИА Гра, обладательница титула «Мисс Украина Вселенная 2009». * 4 мая — Михаэль Рёш, немецкий биатлонист. * 9 мая — Жиль Мюллер, люксембуржский профессиональный теннисист. * 12 мая ** Алина Кабаева, российская спортсменка (художественная гимнастика). ** Виржини Раззано, французская профессиональная теннисистка. * 13 мая — Грегори Лемаршаль, французский певец. * 14 мая — Глен Велла, мальтийский певец. Июнь * 2 июня — Юлия Снигирь, российская актриса. * 4 июня — Эммануэль Эбуэ, ивуарийский футболист. * 5 июня — Чжэн Цзе, китайская профессиональная теннисистка. * 8 июня — Ким Клейстерс, бельгийская профессиональная теннисистка, бывшая первая ракетка мира в одиночном разряде. * 9 июня ** Марина Лизоркина, бывшая солистка группы «Serebro». ** Алектра Блу, американская киноактриса. * 10 июня ** Лили Собески, американская актриса. ** МакSим (Марина Абросимова), современная эстрадная поп-певица. * 11 июня ** Екатерина Юрьева, российская биатлонистка. ** Аникеев, Юрий Владимирович, украинский спортсмен (русские и международные шашки), чемпион мира по шашкам-64. * 27 июня — Алсу, эстрадная поп-певица. * 30 июня — Шерил Коул, британская певица, автор песен, танцовщица, актриса, модель. Июль * 2 июля ** Рудова, Наталья, российская актриса театра и кино. ** Александр Евгеньевич Голубев, российский актёр театра и кино. ** Мишель Бранч, певица. * 11 июля — Мари Сернехольт, шведская певица и модель. * 12 июля — Юлия Михалкова, российская актриса и телеведущая. * 13 июля — Анна Снаткина, российская актриса театра и кино, певица. * 17 июля — Джокер Сюэ, знаменитый китайский певец, автор-исполнитель, Музыкальный продюсер. * 19 июля — Александр Сахаров, российский саунд-продюсер, автор текстов, композитор и аранжировщик. * 22 июля — Децл, российский рэп-исполнитель. (ум. в 2019) * 23 июля — Аарон Пирсол, американский пловец на спине. * 26 июля ** Виктория Лопырева, российская модель и телеведущая. ** Зара, российская певица и актриса. Заслуженная артистка Российской Федерации (2016). Август * 6 августа — Робин ван Перси, нидерландский футболист, нападающий клуба «Фейеноорд» * 11 августа ** Крис Хемсворт, австралийский актёр. ** Марина Ким, российская телеведущая, журналист, актриса. * 12 августа ** Клас-Ян Хунтелар, нидерландский футболист, нападающий клуба «Аякс» ** Мерьем Узерли, турецко-немецкая актриса и модель. * 14 августа — Мила Кунис, американская актриса. * 15 августа — Тимати, российский исполнитель, музыкальный продюсер, актёр и предприниматель, выпускник «Фабрики звёзд 4». * 20 августа — Юрий Жирков, футболист сборной России * 22 августа — Евгений Поддубный, российский военный журналист, автор документальных фильмов и специальных репортажей. Специальный корреспондент ВГТРК, автор и ведущий программы «Война» телеканала «Россия-24». * 27 августа — Джамала, украинская певица и актриса крымскотатарского происхождения, народная артистка Украины. * 30 августа — Джим Миллер, боец смешанных боевых искусств. Сентябрь * 1 сентября — Дарья Мороз, российская актриса театра и кино. Заслуженная артистка России (2015). Двукратная лауреатка премии Ника (2009, 2015). * 3 сентября — Джордан Террелл, участник рэпкор-группы Hollywood Undead и кавер-группы Han Cholo. * 6 сентября — Пиппа Миддлтон, британская светская львица, младшая сестра Кэтрин, герцогини Кембриджской. * 12 сентября — Катя Осадчая, украинская журналистка, ведущая программы «Светская жизнь» на телеканале «1+1». * 14 сентября — Эми Уайнхаус (ум.2011), британская певица и автор песен. * 16 сентября ** Кирсти Ковентри, зимбабвийская пловчиха. ** Энн Кеотавонг, британская профессиональная теннисистка лаосского происхождения. ** Мишель Ломбардо, американская актриса и модель смешанного итальяно-ирландского происхождения. * 26 сентября — Рикарду Куарежма, португальский футболист. Октябрь * 1 октября — Мирко Вучинич, черногорский футболист * 4 октября — Ольга Филимонова, российская актриса театра и кино («Следователь Тихонов», «Достоевский»). * 5 октября — Джесси Айзенберг, актёр. * 16 октября — Филипп Кольшрайбер, немецкий профессиональный теннисист. * 17 октября ** Фелисити Джонс, британская актриса. ** Иван Саенко, российский футболист. * 19 октября — Владимир Габулов, российский футболист, вратарь. * 26 октября — Дмитрий Сычёв, российский футболист. * 30 октября — Меседа Багаудинова, российская певица, бывшая участница украинской женской группы «ВИА Гра». Ноябрь * 8 ноября — Павел Погребняк, российский футболист; * 9 ноября — Глафира Тарханова, российская актриса кино и театра; * 11 ноября — Филлип Лам, немецкий футболист; * 16 ноября — Бритта Штеффен, немецкая пловчиха; * 24 ноября — Светлана Светикова, российская эстрадная певица, актриса, артистка мюзиклов; * 28 ноября — Эдуар Роже-Васслен, потомственный французский теннисист; * 15 ноября ** Антон Колесников, российский актёр дубляжа и озвучивания, звезда киножурнала «Ералаш»; ** Йон Хейтинга, голландский спортсмен (футбол), бывший защитник ФК «Аякс» и сб. Нидерландов; * 28 ноября — Анна Горшкова, российская актриса и фотомодель. Декабрь * 10 декабря — Антон Лаврентьев, российский музыкант, певец, актёр, теле- и радиоведущий. * 13 декабря — Марина Девятова, российская певица, исполнительница народных песен, лауреат международных фестивалей и конкурсов, финалистка телевизионного проекта «Народный артист-3». * 17 декабря ** Чиди Одиа, нигерийский футболист. ** Себастьен Ожье, французский раллийный автогонщик. * 20 декабря — Джона Хилл, актёр, сценарист, кинопродюсер * 22 декабря — Дженнифер Хоукинс, австралийская модель и телевизионная ведущая, более известна как Мисс Вселенная 2004. Скончались См. также: * 11 января — Николай Подгорный, советский государственный и партийный деятель, председатель Президиума Верховного Совета СССР (1965—1977). * 22 января — Михаил Бойко — советский военный деятель, генерал-майор (род. 1910). * 27 января ** Луи де Фюнес, французский киноактёр. ** Жорж Бидо, французский политик. * 30 января — Мак Рейнольдс, американский писатель-фантаст. * 25 февраля — Теннесси Уильямс, американский драматург. * 3 марта — Эрже, бельгийский художник комиксов. * 6 марта — Михаил Канеев, советский живописец и педагог (род. 1923). * 18 марта — Умберто II, последний король Италии. * 20 марта — Георгий Светлани, советский актёр кино и эстрады. * 29 марта — Михаил Копейкин, советский живописец, график и педагог (род. 1905). * 31 марта — Карандаш, клоун. * 6 апреля — Николай Бабасюк, советский живописец и педагог (род. в 1914). * 10 апреля — Порфирий Иванов, целитель. * 27 апреля — Юрий Тулин, советский живописец, график (род. 1921). * 29 апреля — Анатолий Ляпидевский, советский лётчик, первый Герой Советского Союза. * 4 мая — Фёдор Абрамов, русский советский писатель. * 29 мая — Арвид Пельше, латышский советский политический деятель. * 3 июня — Анна Зегерс, немецкая писательница. * 12 июня — Александр Алов, советский кинорежиссёр. * 23 июня — Освальдо Дортикос Торрадо, президент Кубы в 1959—1976 годах (род. 1919). * 1 июля — Ричард Фуллер, американский архитектор. * 7 июля — Александр Фу, гонконгский актёр и режиссёр, звезда фильмов боевых искусств. * 29 июля — Луис Бунюэль, испанский кинорежиссёр. * 4 августа — Юрий Левитан, советский диктор. * 25 сентября — Леопольд III, бывший король Бельгии. * 30 сентября — Пётр Зайончковский, советский историк. * 17 октября — Илья Лавров (р. 1917), русский советский писатель. * 31 октября — Шараф Рашидов, советский государственный деятель, Первый Секретарь ЦК КП Узбекской ССР. * 11 ноября — Арно Бабаджанян — советский композитор. * 16 ноября — Самуил Григорьевич Невельштейн, советский живописец, график и педагог (род. 1903). * 18 ноября — Георгий Алексеевич Калинкин, советский художник (род. 1915). * 13 декабря ** Феликс Яворский, советский актёр. ** Мэри Рено, английская писательница, автор романов о Древней Греции (род. 1905). * 16 декабря — Григорий Александров, советский кинорежиссёр. Спорт Футбол * Кубок Европейских чемпионов выиграл западногерманский «Гамбург». * Кубок обладателей Кубков выиграл шотландский «Абердин». * Кубок УЕФА выиграл бельгийский «Андерлехт». * Кубок Либертадорес и Межконтинентальный Кубок выиграл бразильский «Гремио». * Кубок Америки выиграла сборная Уругвая Нобелевские премии * Физика — Субраманьян Чандрасекар — «За теоретические исследования физических процессов, играющих важную роль в строении и эволюции звёзд», Уильям Альфред Фаулер — «За теоретическое и экспериментальное исследование ядерных реакций, имеющих важное значение для образования химических элементов Вселенной». * Химия — Генри Таубе — «За изучение механизмов реакций с переносом электрона, особенно комплексов металлов». * Медицина и физиология — Барбара Мак-Клинток — «За открытие транспозирующих генетических систем». * Экономика — Жерар Дебрё — «За вклад в наше понимание теории общего равновесия и условий, при которых общее равновесие существует в некоторой абстрактной экономике». * Литература — Уильям Голдинг — «За романы, в которых обращается к сущности человеческой природы и проблеме зла, все они объединены идеей борьбы за выживание». * Премия мира — Лех Валенса — «Как борец за права человека». См. также Примечания Ereignisse Jahreswidmungen * 1983 ist „Internationales Jahr der Kommunikation“. * Die Uferschwalbe (lat. Riparia riparia) ist Vogel des Jahres (NABU/Deutschland) Politik und Weltgeschehen * 1. Januar: Pierre Aubert wird Bundespräsident der Schweiz. * 19. Januar: Klaus Barbie, früherer Gestapo-Chef in Lyon und ein als Schlächter von Lyon bezeichneter NS-Kriegsverbrecher, wird in Bolivien festgenommen, wo er als Klaus Altmann lebte. * 3. Februar: Die Republik Niger wird Mitglied in der ANAD (Accord de Nonaggression et d'Assistance en matière de Défense). * 12. Februar: Grundgesetzänderung der Niederlande. * 15. Februar: St. Vincent und die Grenadinen werden Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 18. Februar: Im Vorfeld der umstrittenen Parlamentswahl im indischen Bundesstaat Assam und im Kontext der Assam-Bewegung ereignet sich das Nellie-Massaker, bei dem im gleichnamigen Dorf mindestens 1300 Menschen Opfer ethnischer Gewalt werden. * 6. März: Bei den vorgezogenen Neuwahlen zum 10. Bundestag erreicht die CDU/CSU 48,8 % der Stimmen. Die F.D.P. erzielt 6,9 %. Die SPD fällt mit 38,2 % erstmals seit 1965 unter die 40-%-Marke. Zum ersten Male ziehen die Grünen mit 5,6 % der Stimmen in den Bundestag ein. * 13. April: Das Bundesverfassungsgericht stoppt mit einer einstweiligen Verfügung die geplante Volkszählung in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland bis zum endgültigen Urteil. * 18. April: Ein Mann verübt im Libanon ein Selbstmordattentat auf die US-Botschaft in Beirut. 63 Menschen sterben, etwa 120 werden verletzt. * 24. April: Nationalratswahl in Österreich. Die SPÖ mit Bundeskanzler Kreisky wird stimmenstärkste Partei, verliert aber die absolute Mehrheit, was zum Rücktritt Kreiskys führt. * 25. April: Das deutsche Magazin stern gibt exklusiv den Fund der Hitler-Tagebücher bekannt. Sie werden wenige Wochen später als Fälschung Konrad Kujaus enttarnt. * 6. Juni: Der Spiegel titelt „Tödliche Seuche AIDS: Die rätselhafte Krankheit“. AIDS tritt in das Bewusstsein der breiten Öffentlichkeit in Deutschland. * 14. Juli: Fidschi wird Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 15. Juli: Die armenische Untergrundorganisation Asala verübt einen Bombenanschlag im Flughafen Paris-Orly. Beim Abfertigungsschalter einer türkischen Fluggesellschaft sterben dadurch acht Menschen, mehr als fünfzig werden verletzt. * 17. bis 19. Juli: Eine Feierliche Deklaration zur Europäischen Union wird unterzeichnet. * 20. Juli: Die deutsche Bundesregierung beschließt die Einführung von bleifreiem Benzin an den Tankstellen ab 1. Januar 1986 und dass alle Neuwagen mit einem Katalysator ausgerüstet sein müssen. * 22. Juli: Beendigung des Kriegsrechts in Polen. * 23. Juli: Bei einem Überfall tamilischer Rebellen auf den srilankischen Militärstützpunkt Four Four Bravo werden 13 srilankische Soldaten getötet. Das Ereignis markiert den Beginn des Bürgerkriegs in Sri Lanka, in dessen Verlauf 80–100.000 Menschen zu Tode kommen und der erst 2009 beendet werden kann. * 8. August: In Guatemala wird der Präsident Efraín Ríos Montt bei einem Putsch des Militärs wegen Unzurechnungsfähigkeit abgesetzt. Sein Amt übernimmt der bisherige Verteidigungsminister Óscar Humberto Mejía Víctores. * 11. August: In Peru wird der Río-Abiseo-Nationalpark errichtet. Er dient dem Schutz der Nebelwälder und der einzigartigen Tier- und Pflanzenwelt des Gebietes. * 25. August: Anschlag auf das Maison de France am Kurfürstendamm in West-Berlin, in Auftrag gegeben vom Terroristen Ilich Ramírez Sánchez – alias Carlos. * 1. September: Die sowjetische Luftwaffe schießt bei Sachalin eine vom Kurs abgekommene Boeing 747 der Korean Airlines, KAL007, ab. Alle 269 Insassen sterben dabei. * 3. September: Auf den Malediven wird Staatspräsident Maumoon Abdul Gayoom für fünf Jahre wiedergewählt. * 23. September: In Berlin wird die deutsche AIDS-Hilfe e. V. (DAH) gegründet. * 23. September: St. Kitts und Nevis werden Mitglied bei den Vereinten Nationen. * 26. September: Oberstleutnant Stanislaw Jewgrafowitsch Petrow, leitender Offizier in der Kommandozentrale der sowjetischen Satellitenüberwachung, stuft einen vom System gemeldeten Angriff mit Nuklear-Raketen korrekt als Fehlalarm ein und verhindert damit womöglich einen Atomkrieg. * 2. Oktober: Das Internationales Übereinkommen zur Verhütung der Meeresverschmutzung durch Schiffe tritt in Kraft. * 9. Oktober: Bei einem Bombenanschlag in Rangun in Myanmar werden 19 Personen getötet, darunter vier Kabinettsmitglieder der Südkoreanischen Regierung Chun: Kim Jae-ik, Suh Sook-joon, Hahn Pyong-choon und Außenminister Lee Bum-suk. Nach einer Untersuchung beschuldigte man Nordkorea offiziell des Anschlags. * 19. Oktober: Auf Grenada wird Ministerpräsident Maurice Bishop ermordet. * 22. Oktober: Über eine Million Menschen versammeln sich in Hamburg, West-Berlin, Bonn und bilden eine 108 km lange Menschenkette von Stuttgart nach Neu-Ulm, um für Frieden und Abrüstung und gegen die Stationierung neuer atomarer Mittelstreckenraketen im Zuge des NATO-Doppelbeschlusses zu demonstrieren. Es ist der Höhepunkt der westdeutschen Friedensbewegung. (siehe auch: Heißer Herbst). * 23. Oktober: Bei einem Anschlag auf einen US-Stützpunkt in der libanesischen Hauptstadt Beirut werden 241 US-Marines und 58 französische Fallschirmjäger getötet. * 25. Oktober: Die USA besetzen die Insel Grenada („Operation Urgent Fury“). * 25. Oktober: Konzert Rock für den Frieden im Palast der Republik (Ostberlin) mit Künstlern aus Ost und West. mini|150px|Flagge der Niederländischen Antillen * 26. Oktober: Die Niederländischen Antillen werden assoziiertes Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 26. Oktober: St. Kitts und Nevis werden Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 30. Oktober: Erste freie Wahlen in Argentinien.siehe auch en:Argentine general election, 1983 Raúl Alfonsín von der Unión Cívica Radical wird Präsident. * 1. November: Die Bonner Konvention tritt in Kraft * 2. November: Beginn der europaweiten zehntägigen NATO-Kommandostabsübung Able Archer 83. Bei der Übung wurde ein Atomangriff simuliert. * 2. November: Ein Referendum unter der weißen wahlberechtigten Bevölkerung Südafrikas ergibt ein zustimmendes Votum für das Verfassungsgesetz des Parlaments. * 9. November: In Amsterdam werden der Vorstandschef der Brauerei Heineken, Alfred Heineken, und sein Fahrer entführt. Die Täter erpressen Lösegeld. Nach dreiwöchiger Gefangenschaft kommen die beiden frei. * 15. November: Einseitige Proklamation der „Türkischen Republik Nordzypern“. * 18. November: Der VN-Sicherheitsrat verurteilt die Proklamation der Türkischen Republik Nordzypern und bekräftigt den Anspruch der Republik Zypern auf das türkisch besetzte Gebiet. * 18. November: Neun junge Georgier versuchen in der Tbilissier Flugzeugentführung vergeblich in die Türkei zu fliehen. mini|hochkant|Pershing II * 22. November: Der Deutsche Bundestag billigt die Stationierung neuer Mittelstreckenraketen (Pershing 2 und Marschflugkörper) in der Bundesrepublik im Zuge des NATO-Doppelbeschlusses. Tausende Raketengegner demonstrieren illegal in der Bonner Bannmeile und werden von der Polizei mit Wasserwerfern und Tränengas auseinandergetrieben. * 24. November: Die Jungferninseln werden assoziiertes Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 26. November: Bei einem Raubüberfall auf ein Lagerhaus beim Flughafen London-Heathrow erbeuten mehrere Täter 6.800 Goldbarren im Gesamtgewicht von drei Tonnen sowie Diamanten. Es ist mit einem geschätzten Beutewert von 25 Millionen Pfund Sterling der bis dahin größte Raub in der britischen Kriminalgeschichte. * 2. Dezember: Das Übereinkommen über das Verbot oder die Beschränkung des Einsatzes bestimmter konventioneller Waffen, die übermäßige Leiden verursachen oder unterschiedslos wirken können tritt in Kraft. * 2. Dezember: Die Immunität des deutschen Bundeswirtschaftsministers Otto Graf Lambsdorff wird auf Antrag der Bonner Staatsanwaltschaft aufgehoben. Sie ermittelt im Rahmen der Flick-Affäre. * 15. Dezember: Argentiniens Präsident Raúl Alfonsín beruft die Comisión Nacional sobre la Desaparición de Personas. Sie soll für die Zeit der Militärdiktatur von 1976 bis 1983 das Schicksal verschwundener Personen und Verletzungen der Menschenrechte untersuchen. * 31. Dezember: Militärputsch in Nigeria. Wirtschaft * 15. Januar: Das deutsche Zündwarenmonopol endet. * 31. Januar: Gründung des Senior Experten Service. * 1. März: Einführung der Uhrenmarke Swatch. * 8. März: Der IBM Personal Computer XT wird vorgestellt. * 25. Mai: In Jordanien wird südlich der Hauptstadt Amman der Queen Alia International Airport eröffnet. * 29. Juni: Bayerns Ministerpräsident und CSU-Chef Franz Josef Strauß erreicht, dass die deutsche Bundesregierung für einen von ihm vermittelten Milliardenkredit an die DDR bürgt. An der Spitze der kreditgebenden Bankengruppe steht als Konsortialführer die Bayerische Landesbank. * 22. Juli: Doppelbesteuerungsabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und den Philippinen * 2. Oktober: In Bangladesch gründet der Wirtschaftswissenschaftler Muhammad Yunus die Grameen Bank, die an ärmere Menschen Mikrokredite vergibt. * 4. November: Die von Horst-Dieter Esch gegründete IBH-Holding, ein in Mainz ansässiger Baumaschinenkonzern, bricht unter einer Schuldenlast von umgerechnet etwa 500 Millionen Euro zusammen. mini|100px|Tempo-30-Zone * 14. November: In der Innenstadt von Buxtehude wird als Modellversuch die erste Tempo-30-Zone in Deutschland eingerichtet. * Die Norddeutsche Landesbank übernimmt das gefährdete Bankhaus Löbbecke. Wissenschaft und Technik * 1. Januar: Im Arpanet, dem Vorläufer des Internets, wird das Protokoll NCP gegen das heute noch verwendete TCP/IP ausgetauscht. * 7. Januar: Über die Entdeckung des ersten Schwarzen Loches außerhalb unserer Galaxie berichtet ein US-amerikanisches Forscherteam dem Astrophysical Journal. Das Objekt wird in der etwa 150 tausend Lichtjahre entfernten Großen Magellanschen Wolke nachgewiesen. * 25. Januar: Der Infrared Astronomical Satellite (IRAS) wird gestartet und bleibt bis zum 23. November in Betrieb. * 4. April: Das Space Shuttle Challenger startet im Rahmen der Mission STS-6 zu seinem Jungfernflug ins Weltall. * 13. Juni: Die US-amerikanische Raumsonde Pioneer 10 verlässt auf ihrem Flug in Richtung Aldebaran unser Sonnensystem und wechselt vom interplanetaren in den interstellaren Raum. * 18. Juni: Das Space Shuttle Challenger startet vom Kennedy Space Center aus zur Mission STS-7. An Bord befindet sich Sally Ride. Sie wird damit zur ersten US-Astronautin und die dritte Frau im Weltraum. * 21. Juli: In der Wostok-Station in der Ostantarktis wird die bis heute tiefste bestätigte Temperatur der Erde mit −89,2 °C gemessen. * 27. Juli: Hitzerekord in Österreich. Mit 39,7 Grad wird in Dellach im Drautal in Kärnten die höchste Temperatur seit Beginn der Aufzeichnungen gemessen. * 1. September: BTX wird deutschlandweit gestartet. * 21. September: Das 800 Gramm schwere Mobiltelefon Motorola DynaTAC 8000X wird in den USA als weltweit erstes Handy von der Federal Communications Commission zugelassen. * 27. September: Mit einem Posting im Usenet kündigt Richard Stallman das GNU-Projekt an. * 4. Oktober: Im schleswig-holsteinischen Kaiser-Wilhelm-Koog nimmt die zu dieser Zeit weltweit größte Windkraftanlage Growian nach vorausgegangenen Probeläufen ihren Betrieb auf. Technische Probleme bewirken in der Folgezeit einen häufigen Stillstand des Prototyps. * 20. Oktober: Der Meter wird neu definiert als Strecke, die das Licht im Vakuum in 1/299.792.458 Sekunde zurücklegt. * 10. November: Auf der Comdex in Las Vegas kündigt Microsoft Windows 1.0 an. * 28. November: Der Physiker Ulf Merbold nimmt als erster Bundesbürger an einem Raumflug mit der Weltraumfähre „Columbia“ teil. [[Datei:Pliciloricus enigmatus.jpg|mini|Das Korsetttierchen Pliciloricus enigmatus]] * Erste Beschreibung der marinen Tiergruppe der Korsetttierchen von Reinhardt Kristensen. Aufgrund ihres extrem starken Anheftens an Sandkörnern sind sie schwer zu isolieren, aufgrund dessen blieben sie so lange unentdeckt. * Die Polymerase-Kettenreaktion (PCR), eine Methode zur Vervielfältigung der DNA, wird von Kary Mullis entwickelt. * Humaninsulin wird als Medikament durch das Bundesgesundheitsamt in Deutschland zugelassen. Kultur * 10. Februar: Kulturabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Irland. In Kraft seit dem 17. Februar 1984 * 24. März: Kulturabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Thailand. In Kraft seit dem 25. Juli 1984 * 13. April: Kulturabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und den Philippinen. In Kraft seit dem 20. September 1985 * 1. Mai: Uraufführung des Musicals My One and Only von George Gershwin am St. James Theatre in New York * 17. Juni: Uraufführung der Oper A Quiet Place von Leonard Bernstein in Houston * 25. Juni: Eröffnung des Kunstmuseums Quadrat Bottrop * 2. Juli: Uraufführung des musikalischen Märchens Prinz Chocolat von Gottfried von Einem in Bern * 25. Oktober: Udo Lindenberg darf bei einem Rockkonzert im Berliner Palast der Republik auftreten. Den – wie sich später zeigen sollte – einzigen Auftritt in der DDR hat sein Hit Sonderzug nach Pankow ausgelöst, in dem der Sänger ironisch an Staatschef Erich Honecker appelliert. * 24. November: Uraufführung der Märchenoper Fanferlieschen Schönefüßchen von Kurt Schwertsik am Kammertheater der Württembergischen Staatstheater in Stuttgart * 28. November: Uraufführung der Oper Der heilige Franziskus von Assisi von Olivier Messiaen an der Grand Opéra Paris * 6. Dezember: Das Evangeliar Heinrichs des Löwen wird für 32,5 Millionen D-Mark (umgerechnet rund 16,6 Millionen Euro) als bis dahin teuerstes Buch der Welt in London ersteigert und kehrt nach Deutschland zurück * 20. Dezember: Uraufführung der Oper Die Fastnachtsbeichte von Giselher Klebe in Darmstadt * Erstmaliges Stattfinden des Filmfestivals Münster * Erstmalige Vergabe des Rieser Kulturpreis * Gründung der Werkbund Werkstatt Nürnberg * Nagoya City Art Museum * Aktuell ’83 Religion * 23. Juni: Papst Johannes Paul II. ernennt Karl Lehmann zum neuen Bischof von Mainz. Am 23. Oktober erhält Lehmann die Bischofsweihe. * 11. Dezember: Papst Johannes Paul II. stattet der evangelisch-lutherischen Gemeinde in Rom in der Christuskirche einen Besuch im Rahmen der Ökumene ab. Niemals zuvor hielt sich ein katholisches Kirchenoberhaupt in einer protestantischen Kirche auf. * Februar: Der Buddhismus wird in Österreich offiziell als staatlich anerkannte Religionsgemeinschaft geführt. Österreich war damit das erste Land in Europa, das den Buddhismus offiziell als Religion anerkannte. Sport Einträge von Leichtathletik-Weltrekorden siehe unter der jeweiligen Disziplin unter Leichtathletik. * 23. Januar: Der schwedische Tennisspieler Björn Borg erklärt seinen Rücktritt vom Profisport. * 30. Januar: Die Washington Redskins gewinnen den XVII Super Bowl mit 27:17 gegen die Miami Dolphins im Rose Bowl Stadium in Pasadena (Kalifornien). mini|hochkant|[[Larry Holmes]] * 27. März: Larry Holmes gewinnt seinen Boxkampf um den Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Lucien Rodriguez in Scranton, Pennsylvania, USA, durch Sieg nach Punkten. * 20. Mai: Larry Holmes gewinnt seinen Boxkampf um den Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Tim Witherspoon im Dunes Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA, durch Punktsieg. * 25. Mai: Der HSV, zugleich diesjähriger Deutscher Fußballmeister, gewinnt in Athen durch ein Tor von Felix Magath gegen Juventus Turin den Europapokal der Landesmeister. * 5. Juni: Der deutsche Zehnkämpfer Jürgen Hingsen stellt mit 8779 Punkten einen neuen Weltrekord auf. * 11. Juni: Der 1. FC Köln holt den DFB-Pokal durch einen Sieg gegen den Lokalrivalen SC Fortuna Köln * 7.–14. August: Die ersten offiziellen Leichtathletik-Weltmeisterschaften finden statt. * 10. September: Larry Holmes gewinnt seinen Boxkampf um den Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Scott Frank im Harrah’s Marina Hotel Casino, Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA, durch technischen K. o. * 23. September: Der Südafrikaner Gerrie Coetzee gewinnt überraschend seinen Boxkampf gegen Michael Dokes und wird WBA-Weltmeister im Schwergewicht. Coetzee ist hier der erste Titelträger aus Afrika in der Geschichte des Boxsports. * 26. September: Der America’s Cup wird nach 132 Jahren US-amerikanischer Dominanz von der Crew der Yacht Australia II gewonnen. US-Skipper Dennis Conner wird mit seiner Yacht Liberty geschlagen. * 19. Dezember: Der Jules-Rimet-Pokal wird in Rio de Janeiro dem brasilianischen Fußballverband gestohlen. Die Diebe schmelzen die Gewinner-Trophäe der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaften 1930 bis 1970 mutmaßlich ein. * Der Baden-Marathon wird erstmals durchgeführt. * Der München-Marathon wird erstmals durchgeführt. * Nelson Piquet wird zum zweiten Mal Formel-1-Weltmeister. Katastrophen * Juli: Auf der indonesischen Insel Una Una bricht der Vulkan Colo aus und verwüstet fast die gesamte Insel. Die 7.000 Bewohner können rechtzeitig evakuiert werden. * 30. Oktober: Erdbeben bei Erzurum und Kars, Türkei, etwa 1.342 Tote. * 8. November: Nähe Lubango, Angola, Afrika. Eine Boeing 737 der Angola Airlines stürzt kurz nach dem Start ab und explodiert. Alle 130 Menschen an Bord sterben dabei. * 27. November: Madrid, Spanien. Eine Boeing 747 auf dem Avianca-Flug 011 stürzt in der Nähe des Flughafens ab. 181 Menschen sterben, elf werden gerettet. Natur und Umwelt * 11. Juni: Der Komet IRAS-Araki-Alcock passiert die Erde in ca. 5 Mio. km Entfernung. Dies war laut Internationaler Astronomischer Union (IAU) der drittnächste jemals offiziell registrierte Vorbeiflug eines Kometen in der Geschichte der Wissenschaft. Geboren Januar mini|hochkant|Marlon Roudette mini|hochkant|Adrian Sutil * 1. Januar: Daniel Jarque, spanischer Fußballspieler († 2009) * 1. Januar: Jane McGregor, kanadische Schauspielerin * 2. Januar: Fuad Aslanov, aserbaidschanischer Boxer und Ringrichter * 3. Januar: Therese Klompenhouwer, niederländische Karambolagespielerin * 3. Januar: Tyra Misoux, deutsche Pornodarstellerin * 4. Januar: Kerry Condon, irische Schauspielerin * 5. Januar: Filip Adamski, deutscher Ruderer * 5. Januar: Ken Leemans, belgischer Fußballspieler * 5. Januar: Marlon Roudette, britischer Musiker * 5. Januar: Sebastián Martín Vilas, argentinischer Sänger * 6. Januar: Artur Augustyn, polnischer Volleyballspieler * 7. Januar: Marcel Hagmann, deutscher Fußballspieler * 7. Januar: Aleksander Miśta, polnischer Schachspieler * 8. Januar: Michael Ziegelwagner, österreichischer Schriftsteller * 9. Januar: Islam Timursijew, russischer Amateurboxer († 2015) * 9. Januar: Julia Wolf, deutsche Handballspielerin * 11. Januar: Matthew „Matt“ McKay, australischer Fußballspieler * 11. Januar: André Myhrer, schwedischer Skirennläufer * 11. Januar: Adrian Sutil, deutscher Automobilrennfahrer * 12. Januar: Bryan Bergougnoux, französischer Fußballspieler * 12. Januar: Luka Dobelšek, slowenischer Handballspieler * 12. Januar: Stefan Schauer, deutscher Eishockeyspieler * 13. Januar: Kim Ga-young, südkoreanische Poolbillardspielerin * 13. Januar: Giovanni Visconti, italienischer Radrennfahrer * 15. Januar: Benjamin Balleret, monegassischer Tennisspieler * 15. Januar: Emmanuel Chedal, französischer Skispringer * 16. Januar: Shay Abutbul, israelischer Fußballspieler * 16. Januar: Caroline Frier, deutsche Schauspielerin * 16. Januar: Emanuel Pogatetz, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 17. Januar: Álvaro Arbeloa Coca, spanischer Fußballspieler * 17. Januar: Thade Jude Correa, US-amerikanischer Komponist * 17. Januar: Alex Meier, deutscher Fußballspieler * 17. Januar: Jewgeni Dementjew, russischer Skilangläufer * 18. Januar: Samantha Mumba, irische Schauspielerin, Sängerin und Fotomodell * 19. Januar: Rasmus Mangor Andersen, dänischer Badmintonspieler * 19. Januar: Ismael Blanco, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 19. Januar: Laurent Groppi, französischer Automobilrennfahrer * 19. Januar: Utada Hikaru, japanische Pop-Musikerin * 19. Januar: David Miesmer, österreichischer Schauspieler * 20. Januar: Nanae Aoyama, japanische Schriftstellerin * 21. Januar: Victor Leandro Bagy, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 21. Januar: Matthias Karbowski, deutscher Handballspieler * 21. Januar: Moritz Volz, deutscher Fußballspieler * 21. Januar: Maryse Ouellet, kanadische Wrestlerin * 22. Januar: Primož Urh-Zupan, slowenischer Skispringer * 24. Januar: Davide Biondini, italienischer Fußballspieler * 24. Januar: Craig Horner, australischer Schauspieler * 24. Januar: Scott Speed, US-amerikanischer Formel-1-Rennfahrer * 25. Januar: Sarah Günther, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 26. Januar: Christian Adam, deutscher Fußball-Torwart * 26. Januar: Florian Gruber, deutscher Automobilrennfahrer * 27. Januar: Deon Anderson, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler * 28. Januar: Thierry Baudet, niederländischer Historiker, Jurist und Politiker * 28. Januar: Michael Kempter, deutscher Fußballschiedsrichter * 28. Januar: Shirli Volk, deutsche Schauspielerin * 28. Januar: Kimmo Yliriesto, finnischer Skispringer * 30. Januar: Richard Adjei, deutscher Bobfahrer und American-Football-Spieler * 30. Januar: Bajanmönchiin Anchtschimeg, mongolische Schachspielerin * 30. Januar: Mansour Assoumani, französischer Fußballspieler * 30. Januar: Thomas Mogensen, dänischer Handballspieler * 31. Januar: Adriano Angeloni, italienischer Radrennfahrer * 31. Januar: Elizabeth Armstrong, US-amerikanische Wasserballspielerin * 31. Januar: Fabio Quagliarella, italienischer Fußballspieler * 31. Januar: Katharina Thewes, deutsche Handballspielerin Februar mini|hochkant|Agyness Deyn mini|hochkant|Emily Blunt * 1. Februar: Hamed Afagh Eslamieh, iranischer Basketballspieler * 1. Februar: Florian Liegl, österreichischer Skispringer * 2. Februar: Anastassija Dawydowa, russische Synchronschwimmerin und vierfache Olympiasiegerin * 2. Februar: Carolina Klüft, schwedische Siebenkämpferin * 2. Februar: Arsen Sergejewitsch Pawlow, russischer Milizenführer († 2016) * 4. Februar: Blerim Rrustemi, kanadischer Fußballspieler * 5. Februar: Florence Annequin, französische Schauspielerin und Filmemacherin * 5. Februar: Anja Hammerseng-Edin, norwegische Handballspielerin * 6. Februar: Corinna Hein, deutsche Kunstradfahrerin * 7. Februar: Christian Klien, österreichischer Formel-1-Fahrer * 8. Februar: Jermaine Anderson, kanadischer Basketballspieler * 9. Februar: Kim Hyun-ki, südkoreanischer Skispringer * 9. Februar: Dimitar Rangelow, bulgarischer Fußballspieler * 9. Februar: Martin Stoll, deutscher Fußballspieler * 10. Februar: Vic Fuentes, US-amerikanischer Musiker * 11. Februar: Miladin Kozlina, slowenischer Handballspieler * 11. Februar: Emmanuel Krontiris, deutscher Fußballspieler * 11. Februar: Viola Odebrecht, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 11. Februar: David Neil Tarka, australischer Fußballspieler * 11. Februar: Rafael van der Vaart, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 11. Februar: Nicki Clyne, kanadische Schauspielerin * 13. Februar: Wiktor Wiktorowitsch Schaitar, russischer Automobilrennfahrer * 14. Februar: Sada Jacobson, US-amerikanische Fechterin * 14. Februar: Manuel Poggiali, san-marinesischer Motorradrennfahrer * 14. Februar: Bacary Sagna, französischer Fußballspieler * 15. Februar: David Andersen, norwegischer Skispringer * 15. Februar: Rolando Bianchi, italienischer Fußballspieler * 15. Februar: Philipp Degen, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 15. Februar: David Degen, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 15. Februar: Stefan Kaiser, österreichischer Skispringer * 16. Februar: Agyness Deyn, britisches Topmodel * 18. Februar: Monique Henderson, US-amerikanische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin * 18. Februar: Ilja Sergejewitsch Rosljakow, russischer Skispringer * 18. Februar: Roberta Vinci, italienische Tennisspielerin * 19. Februar: Kotoōshū Katsunori, bulgarischer Sumo-Ringer * 19. Februar: Tony D, deutscher Rapper * 19. Februar: Pia Mechler, deutsche Schauspielerin * 20. Februar: Emad „Moteab“ Mohamed Abd El Naby Ibrahim, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 20. Februar: Jeremy Foley, US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler * 22. Februar: Mohamad Asfari, syrischer Poolbillardspieler * 23. Februar: Aziz Ansari, US-amerikanischer Comedian und Schauspieler * 23. Februar: Jens Baumbach, deutscher Handballspieler * 23. Februar: Emily Blunt, britische Schauspielerin * 23. Februar: Ahmed Hossam Hussein Abdelamid, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 23. Februar: Mirco Bergamasco, italienischer Rugbyspieler * 24. Februar: Javier Horacio Pinola, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 25. Februar: Fabian Lamotte, deutscher Fußballspieler * 25. Februar: Kaisa, deutscher Rapper * 27. Februar: Laura Moylan, australische Schachspielerin März mini|hochkant|Sophie Hunger * 1. März: Carlos Abellán, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 1. März: Lina Alfredsson, schwedische Badmintonspielerin * 1. März: Maxi Warwel, deutsche Schauspielerin * 2. März: Igor Antón Hernández, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 2. März: Lisandro López, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 2. März: Clara Woltering, deutsche Handballspielerin * 3. März: Sarah Poewe, südafrikanisch-deutsche Schwimmerin * 4. März: Jaque Fourie, südafrikanischer Rugbyspieler * 5. März: Justine Le Pottier, französische Schauspielerin * 5. März: Pablo Brandán, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 5. März: Patrick Wunderbaldinger, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 6. März: Andranik Teymourian, persischer Fußballspieler * 6. März: Simon Zahner, Schweizer Cyclocrossfahrer * 7. März: Manucho, angolanischer Fußballspieler * 7. März: Michael Schweikardt, deutscher Handballspieler * 9. März: Bijan Benjamin, deutsch-iranischer Filmregisseur * 10. März: Nicolás Andrés Amodio, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 10. März: Ryu Hyun-kyung, südkoreanische Schauspielerin * 10. März: Sonim Son, japanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin * 11. März: Irini Aindili, griechische Sportlerin der Rhythmischen Sportgymnastik * 12. März: Atif Aslam, pakistanischer Popsänger * 13. März: Alex Ardila, kolumbianischer Radrennfahrer * 13. März: Moritz Bürkner, deutscher Schauspieler * 13. März: Mariano Julio Izco, argentinischer Fußballer * 13. März: Monika Sozanska, deutsche Degenfechterin * 14. März: Baqtijar Karipullajewitsch Artajew, kasachischer Boxer * 15. März: Djelaludin „Toto“ Sharityar, afghanisch-deutscher Fußballspieler * 16. März: Mark Ardelan, kanadischer Eishockeyspieler * 17. März: Zenon Caravella, australischer Fußballspieler * 17. März: Matteo Paro, italienischer Fußballspieler * 17. März: Emanuel Benito Rivas, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 17. März: Martin Shkreli, US-amerikanischer Hedgefondsmanager * 18. März: Dennis Mimm, Fußballspieler * 19. März: Tomoyoshi Koyama, japanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 23. März: Mo Farah, britischer Leichtathlet * 24. März: T. J. Ford, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 24. März: Isabel Soares, Sängerin * 25. März: Njazi Kuqi, finnischer Fußballspieler * 25. März: Tian Tian, chinesische Schachspielerin * 26. März: Toni Elías, spanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 27. März: Kumaran Ganeshan, deutscher Schauspieler * 28. März: Ladji Doucouré, französischer Leichtathlet * 29. März: Jamie Woon, britischer Sänger * 30. März: Holger Glandorf, deutscher Handballspieler * 30. März: Sebastián Omar „Seba“ Monesterolo, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 30. März: Linnea Torstenson, schwedische Handballspielerin * 31. März: Hashim Mahomed Amla, südafrikanischer Cricketspieler * 31. März: Sophie Hunger, Schweizer Sängerin und Komponistin April mini|hochkant=0.6|Amanda Righetti mini|hochkant=0.6|Franck Ribéry mini|hochkant=0.6|Miranda Kerr mini|hochkant=0.6|Tatjana Hüfner * 1. April: Rozbeh Asmani, deutsch-iranischer Medienkünstler * 1. April: Christian Schulz, deutscher Fußballspieler * 1. April: Amr Zaki, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 2. April: Gökhan Şensan, deutscher Rapper * 4. April: Jewgeni Jewgenjewitsch Artjuchin, russischer Eishockeyspieler * 4. April: Amanda Righetti, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 5. April: Maxim Anissimau, weißrussischer Skispringer * 5. April: Jorge Andrés Martínez, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 5. April: Tino Mewes, deutscher Schauspieler * 6. April: Torge Johannsen, deutscher Handballspieler * 6. April: Christian Sprenger, deutscher Handballspieler und -trainer * 6. April: James Wade, englischer Dartspieler * 7. April: Marcos Alberto Angeleri, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 7. April: Franck Ribéry, französischer Fußballspieler * 8. April: Katja Abel, deutsche Turnerin * 9. April: Dawit Tschutlaschwili, georgischer Schriftsteller * 10. April: Yasin Avcı, türkischer Fußballspieler * 10. April: Fumiyuki Beppu, japanischer Radsportler * 10. April: Jamie Chung, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 11. April: Cem Toraman, deutscher Rapper * 12. April: Jelena Dokić, australische Tennisspielerin * 12. April: Sak Noel, spanischer DJ * 13. April: Schalk Burger, südafrikanischer Rugbyspieler * 13. April: Nicole Cooke, britische Radsportlerin * 13. April: Philipp Heerwagen, deutscher Fußballspieler (Torwart) * 13. April: Tian Zhandong, chinesischer Skispringer * 14. April: Denis Berger, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 15. April: Ilja Walerjewitsch Kowaltschuk, russischer Eishockeyspieler * 15. April: Igor Hürlimann, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 16. April: Daniel Hubmann, Schweizer Orientierungsläufer * 16. April: Michael Strasser, österreichischer Extremsportler * 16. April: James Winslow, britischer Automobilrennfahrer * 17. April: Marcel Effenberger, deutscher Handballspieler * 19. April: Fethi Ahmed Atunsi, libyscher Radrennfahrer * 20. April: Miranda Kerr, australisches Model * 20. April: Simon Alexander Eichinger, deutscher Musikproduzent * 20. April: Max Neukirchner, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer * 21. April: Marco Donadel, italienischer Fußballspieler * 22. April: André Genz, deutscher Handballspieler * 22. April: Alexander Hübe, deutscher Handballtorwart * 23. April: Leon Andreasen, dänischer Fußballspieler * 23. April: Daniela Hantuchová, slowakische Tennisspielerin * 23. April: Marta Mangué, spanische Handballspielerin * 24. April: Jenny Adler, deutsche Biathletin * 24. April: Britt Goodwin, britische Handballspielerin * 24. April: Lukas Lamla, deutscher Politiker * 25. April: Dušan Kožíšek, tschechischer Skilangläufer * 25. April: Kōki Saga, japanischer Automobilrennfahrer * 26. April: Olaf Kümmel, deutscher Handballtorwart * 26. April: Jessica Lynch, US-amerikanische Soldatin * 30. April: Tatjana Hüfner, deutsche Rennrodlerin Mai mini|hochkant=0.6|Tina Maze, 2010 mini|hochkant=0.6|Daniel Alves da Silva mini|hochkant=0.6|Lina Ben Mhenni * 1. Mai: Celso Míguez, spanischer Automobilrennfahrer * 2. Mai: Elizabeth Ho, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 2. Mai: José Luis Amezcua Melgoza, mexikanischer Priester * 2. Mai: Tina Maze, slowenische Skirennläuferin * 2. Mai: Daniel Sordo, spanischer Rallyefahrer * 3. Mai: Joseph Kwahu Duah Addai, Jr., US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler * 3. Mai: Rosinei Adolfo, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 3. Mai: Thomas Lobben, norwegischer Skispringer * 3. Mai: Franco Parisi, australischer Fußballspieler * 4. Mai: Mariona Aubert Torrents, spanische Biathletin und Skilangläuferin * 4. Mai: Edit Lengyel, ungarische Handballspielerin * 4. Mai: Rubén Olivera, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 4. Mai: Alberto Regazzoni, Fußballspieler * 6. Mai: Daniel Alves da Silva, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 6. Mai: Ida Bjørndalen, norwegische Handballspielerin * 6. Mai: Gabourey Sidibe, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 6. Mai: Alexander Thamm, deutscher Fußballspieler * 7. Mai: Matthew Amado, kanadisch-portugiesischer Eishockeyspieler * 7. Mai: Nadja Bobyleva, russisch-deutsche Schauspielerin * 7. Mai: Garry O’Connor, schottischer Fußballspieler * 7. Mai: Arnhild Holmlimo, norwegische Handballspielerin * 7. Mai: Tomasz Pochwała, ehemaliger polnischer Skispringer und heutiger nordischer Kombinierer * 8. Mai: Michael Andrey, schweizerischer Badmintonspieler * 9. Mai: Dawaun Parker, US-amerikanischer Hip-Hop-Produzent * 9. Mai: Leandro Rinaudo, italienischer Fußballspieler * 11. Mai: Natalia Zabala Arroyo, spanische Schönheitskönigin * 11. Mai: Matt Leinart, US-amerikanischer Footballspieler * 12. Mai: Igor Albert Rinck de Camargo, brasilianisch-belgischer Fußballspieler * 13. Mai: Anita Görbicz, ungarische Handballspielerin * 13. Mai: Grégory Lemarchal, französischer Popsänger († 2007) * 14. Mai: Amir Akrout, tunesischer Fußballspieler * 14. Mai: Anahí, mexikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 14. Mai: Tomisław Tajner, polnischer Skispringer * 14. Mai: Amber Tamblyn, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 16. Mai: Nancy Ajram, libanesische Sängerin * 17. Mai: Danko Lazović, serbischer Fußballspieler * 17. Mai: Benjamin Reichert, deutscher Fußballspieler * 18. Mai: Márcio Fernandes, kap-verdischer Leichtathlet * 19. Mai: Sjarhej Asarau, weißrussischer Schachmeister * 19. Mai: İbrahim Aydemir, deutsch-türkischer Fußballspieler * 19. Mai: Eva Dobos, ungarische Pornodarstellerin und Model * 20. Mai: Justin Astley, englischer Snookerspieler * 21. Mai: Giuseppe Aquaro, italienischer Fußballspieler * 21. Mai: Kim-Sarah Brandts, deutsche Schauspielerin * 22. Mai: Lina Ben Mhenni, tunesische Dozentin für Linguistik, politische Bloggerin * 22. Mai: John Hopkins, US-amerikanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 22. Mai: Zajko Zeba, bosnischer Fußballspieler * 24. Mai: Bastien Brière, französischer Mediziner und Automobilrennfahrer * 25. Mai: Daniel Albrecht, Schweizer Skirennläufer * 25. Mai: Daniel Budiman, deutscher Fernsehmoderator * 25. Mai: Chelse Swain, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 27. Mai: Lucenzo, französischer Rapper und Sänger * 28. Mai: Metin Akan, türkischer Fußballspieler * 28. Mai: Alex Arseno, brasilianischer Radrennfahrer * 28. Mai: Jernej Damjan, slowenischer Skispringer * 29. Mai: Martin Grubinger, österreichischer Schlagzeuger und Percussionist * 29. Mai: Nele Kiper, deutsche Schauspielerin * 30. Mai: Roger Lee Hayden, US-amerikanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 30. Mai: Dennis Tretow, deutscher Handballspieler * 30. Mai: Matej Uram, slowakischer Skispringer * 31. Mai: Kim Engel Aabech, dänischer Fußballspieler * 31. Mai: Leon Haslam, britischer Motorradrennfahrer * 31. Mai: Maddalena Hirschal, deutsche Schauspielerin * 31. Mai: Zana Marjanović, bosnische Schauspielerin * 31. Mai: Stephanie Müller-Spirra, deutsche Moderatorin Juni mini|hochkant|Leelee Sobieski mini|hochkant|Edward Snowden mini|hochkant|Cheryl Cole * 1. Juni: Emil Feuchtmann Perez, chilenischer Handballspieler * 2. Juni: Hüsni Tahiri, albanischer Fußballspieler * 3. Juni: George Daniel Anghelache, rumänischer Cyclocross- und Straßenradrennfahrer * 3. Juni: Janine Habeck, deutsches Playmate des Jahres 2004 * 4. Juni: Stephanie Atanasov, österreichische Sängerin * 4. Juni: Abdulaziz Al Faisal, saudi-arabischer Automobilrennfahrer * 5. Juni: Nadine Müller, deutsche Politikerin * 6. Juni: Lyndie Greenwood, kanadische Schauspielerin * 6. Juni: Gianna Michaels, US-amerikanische Pornodarstellerin * 7. Juni: Nico Kunert, deutscher Weltmeister im Kunstradfahren * 8. Juni: Gaines Adams, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler († 2010) * 8. Juni: Kim Clijsters, belgische Tennisspielerin * 8. Juni: Graeme Smith, schottischer Fußballtorwart * 9. Juni: Ásta Árnadóttir, isländische Fußballspielerin * 9. Juni: Jaime Celestino Dias Bragança, portugiesischer Fußballspieler * 10. Juni: Tony Angiboust, französischer Curler * 10. Juni: Michael Auer, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 10. Juni: Leelee Sobieski, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 13. Juni: Rebeca Linares, spanische Pornodarstellerin * 14. Juni: Louis Garrel, französischer Schauspieler * 14. Juni: Anna Lührmann, deutsche Politikerin und MdB * 15. Juni: Julia Fischer, deutsche Violinistin * 15. Juni: Laura Imbruglia, australische Folk-Rock-Sängerin * 15. Juni: David Statnik, sorbischer Politiker, Domowina-Vorsitzender * 16. Juni: Daniel Kandlbauer, Schweizer Rockmusiker * 16. Juni: Sebastian Linder, deutscher Handballspieler * 17. Juni: Lilian Akopova, armenisch-ukrainische Pianistin * 18. Juni: Philipp Poisel, deutscher Singer-Songwriter * 19. Juni: Macklemore, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 19. Juni: Gregor Arbet, estnischer Basketballspieler * 19. Juni: Julián Darío Atehortúa Bedoya, kolumbianischer Straßenradrennfahrer * 19. Juni: Aidan Turner, irischer Schauspieler * 20. Juni: Deonise Cavaleiro, brasilianische Handballspielerin * 21. Juni: Edward Snowden, US-amerikanischer Whistleblower * 23. Juni: Kari Arkivuo, finnischer Fußballspieler * 24. Juni: Johan Andersson, schwedischer Handballspieler * 24. Juni: Albert von Thurn und Taxis, deutscher Unternehmer und Automobilrennfahrer * 25. Juni: Daniele Gastaldello, italienischer Fußballspieler * 26. Juni: Felipe Melo, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 26. Juni: Antonio Rosati, italienischer Fußballspieler * 27. Juni: Alsou, russisch-tatarische Sängerin und Schauspielerin * 27. Juni: Evan David Taubenfeld, US-amerikanischer Musiker * 28. Juni: Juraj Halenár, slowakischer Fussballspieler († 2018) * 28. Juni: Georgi Andonow, bulgarischer Fußballspieler * 28. Juni: Adnan Harmandić, bosnischer Handballspieler * 28. Juni: Dmitri Jakowenko, russischer Schachspieler * 28. Juni: Jörg Ritzerfeld, deutscher Skispringer * 29. Juni: Luca Ascani, italienischer Radrennfahrer * 30. Juni: Cheryl Cole, britische Sängerin * 30. Juni: Marcus Burghardt, deutscher Radrennfahrer Juli mini|hochkant|Marit Larsen mini|hochkant|Daniele De Rossi * 1. Juli: Lynsey Bartilson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 1. Juli: Sherif Ekramy, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 1. Juli: Marit Larsen, norwegische Popsängerin * 2. Juli: Alexander Andrejew, russischer Pianist * 2. Juli: Michelle Branch, US-amerikanische Sängerin, Songwriterin und Gitarristin * 3. Juli: Kieron Robert Achara, britischer Basketballspieler * 3. Juli: Shin’ya Aoki, japanischer Mixed Martial Arts-Kämpfer * 3. Juli: Dorota Masłowska, polnische Schriftstellerin * 5. Juli: Tessa Bremmer, niederländische Handballspielerin * 5. Juli: Jonás Manuel Gutiérrez, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 5. Juli: Anne Müller, deutsche Handballspielerin * 6. Juli: Shama Aboobakar, mauritische Badmintonspielerin * 7. Juli: Krzysztof Lijewski, polnischer Handballspieler * 8. Juli: Claudia Cadelo, kubanische politische Bloggerin * 8. Juli: Jaroslav Janiš, tschechischer Automobilrennfahrer * 8. Juli: Antonio Mirante, italienischer Fußballspieler * 10. Juli: Isabell Bachor, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 10. Juli: Ondřej Zdráhala, tschechischer Handballspieler * 11. Juli: Mehmet Al, türkischer Fußballspieler * 11. Juli: Peter Cincotti, US-amerikanischer Songwriter, Sänger und Pianist * 11. Juli: Oliver Setzinger, österreichischer Eishockeyspieler * 11. Juli: Rafał Śliż, polnischer Skispringer * 13. Juli: Mohamed Abdelwahab, ägyptischer Fußballspieler († 2006) * 13. Juli: Liu Xiang, chinesischer Hürdensprinter * 14. Juli: Igor Walerjewitsch Andrejew, russischer Tennisspieler * 14. Juli: Franciszek Araszkiewicz, polnischer Komponist, Installations- Performance- und Videokünstler * 14. Juli: Primož Prošt, slowenischer Handballspieler * 14. Juli: Witalij Schumbarez, ukrainischer Skispringer * 16. Juli: Tobias Schmidt, deutscher Synchron- und Hörspielsprecher * 17. Juli: Sarah Jones, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 18. Juli: George Bovell, Schwimmer aus Trinidad und Tobago * 18. Juli: Jan Schlaudraff, deutscher Fußballspieler * 19. Juli: Silva Lone Saländer, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 21. Juli: Ismaël Bouzid, algerischer Fußballspieler * 21. Juli: Stuart Easton, britischer Motorradrennfahrer * 21. Juli: Eivør Pálsdóttir, färöische Sängerin und Komponistin * 22. Juli: Jodi Albert, britische Schauspielerin * 22. Juli: Sunny Bansemer, deutsche Theater- und Fernsehschauspielerin, Synchronsprecherin und Moderatorin * 22. Juli: Arsenie Todiraș, moldawischer Popsänger * 23. Juli: Korkmaz Arslan, deutsch-türkischer Schauspieler * 23. Juli: Rebecca June Cartwright, australische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 23. Juli: Bastian Kaltenböck, österreichischer Skispringer * 23. Juli: Aaron Peirsol, US-amerikanischer Schwimmer * 24. Juli: Daniele De Rossi, italienischer Fußballspieler * 25. Juli: Umse, deutscher Rapper * 27. Juli: Ken Asaeda, deutsch-japanischer Fußballspieler * 27. Juli: Lorik Cana, Fußballspieler * 28. Juli: Marcel Schied, deutscher Fußballspieler * 30. Juli: Cristian Molinaro, italienischer Fußballspieler * 30. Juli: Petja Nedeltschewa, bulgarische Badmintonspielerin * 31. Juli: Barbara Lanz, österreichische Schauspielerin August mini|hochkant|Mila Kunis mini|hochkant|Mika * 1. August: Richard Aníbal Porta Candelaresi, uruguayisch-australischer Fußballspieler * 2. August: Michel Fernandes Bastos, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 2. August: Berit Kristensen, dänische Handballspielerin * 2. August: Blokkmonsta, deutscher Rapper * 3. August: Mamie Gummer, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Tochter von Meryl Streep * 3. August: Christophe Willem, französischer Sänger * 4. August: Patrick Wolf, deutscher Sänger * 5. August: Pierre Freudl, deutscher Handballspieler * 5. August: Annika Mehlhorn, deutsche Schwimmerin * 5. August: Sebastian Wiegärtner, deutscher Kameramann * 6. August: Björn Kircheisen, deutscher Nordischer Kombinierer * 6. August: Robin van Persie, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 7. August: Engin Aktürk, türkischer Fußballspieler * 7. August: Andrij Hrywko, ukrainischer Radrennfahrer * 8. August: Hitomi Kanehara, japanische Schriftstellerin * 8. August: Esra Vural, deutsch-türkische Synchronsprecherin * 9. August: Daniel Aßmann, deutscher Fernsehmoderator * 10. August: Héctor Faubel, spanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 11. August: A-lusion, niederländischer Hardstyle-DJ und Produzent * 11. August: Pippa Mann, britische Automobilrennfahrerin * 11. August: Christoph Schindler, deutscher Handballspieler * 12. August: Yoshiyuki Asari, japanischer Biathlet * 12. August: Kana Asumi, japanische Synchronsprecherin * 12. August: Klaas-Jan Huntelaar, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 13. August: Daniel Constantin Maximilian Ott, deutscher Rapper und Produzent * 13. August: Thomas Schwall, US-amerikanischer Skispringer * 14. August: Mila Kunis, Schauspielerin * 14. August: Elena Baltacha, britische-ukrainische Tennisspielerin († 2014) * 15. August: Tom Lass, deutscher Schauspieler * 16. August: Poom Jensen, Enkel des thailändischen Königs Rama IX. († 2004) * 16. August: Nikolaos Zisis, griechischer Basketballspieler * 18. August: Georgina Bardach, argentinische Schwimmerin, Olympiateilnehmerin * 18. August: Mika, libanesisch-britischer Sänger, Komponist und Produzent * 19. August: Mike Conway, britischer Automobilrennfahrer * 20. August: Jelena Poljonowa, russische Handballspielerin * 21. August: Scott McDonald, australischer Fußballspieler * 22. August: Johan Andersson, schwedischer Fußballspieler * 22. August: Theo Bos, niederländischer Radrennfahrer * 23. August: Luca Scassa, italienischer Motorradrennfahrer * 23. August: Bruno Spengler, kanadischer Automobilrennfahrer * 24. August: Leandro Domingues, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 24. August: Martin Grütter, deutscher Komponist * 24. August: Aivis Jurdžs, lettischer Handballspieler * 25. August: Alexander Abrossimow, russischer Volleyballspieler * 25. August: Mehdi Bennani, marokkanischer Automobilrennfahrer * 25. August: James Rossiter, britischer Automobilrennfahrer * 25. August: Siniša Ubiparipović, bosnisch-herzegowinischer Fußballspieler * 26. August: Mattia Cassani, italienischer Fußballspieler * 26. August: Magnus Moan, norwegischer Nordisch Kombinierer * 27. August: Weijiang An, chinesischer Eisschnellläufer * 27. August: Felice Piccolo, italienischer Fußballspieler * 28. August: Will Herring, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler * 28. August: Christian Pander, deutscher Fußballspieler * 29. August: Tino Mohaupt, deutscher Sportschütze * 30. August: Juan Emmanuel Culio, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 30. August: Gustavo Eberto, argentinischer Fußballspieler († 2007) * 30. August: Matsumoto Jun, japanischer Sänger und Schauspieler * 30. August: Simone Pepe, italienischer Fußballspieler * 31. August: Lasse Svan, dänischer Handballspieler September mini|hochkant|Amy Winehouse mini|hochkant|Maggie Grace * 1. September: Catilina Aubameyang, gabunischer Fußballspieler * 1. September: Marcelo Adrián Carrusca, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 1. September: José Antonio Reyes, spanischer Fußballspieler * 2. September: Ralph Gunesch, deutscher Fußballspieler * 2. September: Kamilla Kristensen, dänische Handballspielerin * 3. September: Roman Amojan, armenischer Ringer * 3. September: Augusto Farfus, brasilianischer Automobilrennfahrer * 3. September: Cristian Gastón Fabbiani, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 3. September: Ekrem Bora, deutscher Rapper türkischer Herkunft * 3. September: Alexander Klaws, deutscher Sänger * 5. September: Georg Malcovati, deutscher Schauspieler * 7. September: Annette Dytrt, deutsche Eiskunstläuferin * 8. September: Bastien Dubois, französischer Animator und Regisseur * 10. September: Fernando Daniel Belluschi, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 11. September: Lauryn Williams, US-amerikanische Leichtathletin und Olympionikin * 13. September: Haiko Hirsch, deutscher Eishockeyspieler * 14. September: Andres Ambühl, Schweizer Eishockeyspieler * 14. September: Amy Winehouse, britische Sängerin und Songschreiberin († 2011) * 14. September: Steffen Wohlfarth, deutscher Fußballspieler * 14. September: Jennifer Zietz, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 15. September: Georges Akiremy, gabunischer Fußballspieler * 15. September: Ashleigh McIvor, kanadische Freestyle-Skierin * 15. September: Ann Grete Nørgaard, dänische Handballspielerin * 16. September: Kirsty Coventry, Schwimmerin aus Simbabwe * 16. September: Nora Reiche, deutsche Handballspielerin * 16. September: Bernhard Bozian, deutscher Schauspieler * 18. September: Angelina, italienische Sängerin * 19. September: Bianca Trumpf, deutsche Handballspielerin * 20. September: Mustafa Akçay, türkischer Fußballspieler * 20. September: Sayuri Anzu, japanisches Fotomodell, Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 21. September: Fernando Ezequiel Cavenaghi, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 21. September: Francesco Dracone, italienischer Automobilrennfahrer * 21. September: Maggie Grace, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 21. September: Joseph Mazzello, US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler * 22. September: Klaas Heufer-Umlauf, deutscher Fernsehmoderator * 23. September: Leinier Domínguez, kubanischer Schachgroßmeister * 23. September: Marcelo Melo, brasilianischer Tennisspieler * 26. September: Zoe Perry, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 28. September: Michael Kraus, deutscher Handballspieler * 29. September: Michael Ohnesorge, deutscher Fußballspieler * 29. September: Alessio Sestu, italienischer Fußballspieler * 30. September: Boris Uran, österreichischer Popsänger und Moderator Oktober mini|hochkant|Bruno Senna mini|hochkant|Alexander Grischtschuk * 1. Oktober: Koray Arslan, türkischer Fußballspieler * 2. Oktober: Prakash Amritraj, indischer Tennisspieler * 3. Oktober: Achmed Akkabi, niederländischer Schauspieler * 4. Oktober: Dan Clarke, britischer Automobilrennfahrer * 5. Oktober: Jesse Eisenberg, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 5. Oktober: Florian Mayer, deutscher Tennisspieler * 6. Oktober: Sunette Viljoen, südafrikanische Speerwerferin * 7. Oktober: Flying Lotus, US-amerikanischer DJ und Produzent * 9. Oktober: Gethin Anthony, britischer Schauspieler * 10. Oktober: Vincent Stein, deutscher Musikproduzent * 10. Oktober: Jelle Van Damme, belgischer Fußballspieler * 11. Oktober: Marcel Novick, Fußballspieler * 11. Oktober: Ruslan Ponomarjow, ukrainischer Schachspieler * 12. Oktober: Alex Jason Brosque, australischer Fußballspieler * 12. Oktober: Paulo Batista Nsimba, angolanischer Fußballspieler * 14. Oktober: Renato Civelli, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 14. Oktober: Betty Heidler, deutsche Leichtathletin, Weltmeisterin im Hammerwurf * 15. Oktober: Tom Boardman, britischer Automobilrennfahrer * 15. Oktober: Andreas Ivanschitz, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 15. Oktober: Bruno Senna, brasilianischer Automobilrennfahrer * 16. Oktober: Ioane Fitu Afoa, neuseeländischer Rugbyspieler * 16. Oktober: Philipp Kohlschreiber, deutscher Tennisspieler * 16. Oktober: Cristian Ianu, rumänischer Fußballspieler * 17. Oktober: Michelle Ang, neuseeländische Schauspielerin * 17. Oktober: Wahe Tadewosjan, armenischer Fußballspieler * 20. Oktober: Stephan Hocke, deutscher Skispringer * 20. Oktober: Alona Tal, israelische Schauspielerin * 21. Oktober: Hrvoje Ćustić, kroatischer Fußballspieler († 2008) * 21. Oktober: Naiara Egozkue, spanische Handballspielerin * 22. Oktober: Mohammad Zuhair Abu-Libdeh, jordanischer Taekwondoin * 22. Oktober: Stephan Sigg, Schweizer Theologe und Autor * 24. Oktober: Zoya Douchine, deutsche Eiskunstläuferin * 24. Oktober: Brian Vickers, US-amerikanischer Autorennfahrer * 27. Oktober: Anna Marciak, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 28. Oktober: Reinier Honig, niederländischer Bahn- und Straßenradrennfahrer * 29. Oktober: Malik Fathi, deutscher Fußballspieler * 30. Oktober: Tobias Damm, deutscher Fußballspieler * 30. Oktober: Philipp Käßbohrer, deutscher Regisseur * 30. Oktober: Tadeusz Tyc, franko-polnischer Fußballspieler * 31. Oktober: Songphon Anugritayawon, thailändischer Badmintonspieler * 31. Oktober: Alexander Grischtschuk, russischer Schachspieler * 31. Oktober: Mike Rockenfeller, deutscher Automobilrennfahrer November mini|hochkant|Nicole Hosp mini|hochkant|Andreas Bourani mini|hochkant|Phillip Lahm * 1. November: Yūko Ogura, japanisches Model * 1. November: Micaela Schäfer, deutsches Model sowie Darstellerin, Moderatorin und DJane * 1. November: Václav Svěrkoš, tschechischer Fußballspieler * 2. November: Gillian Mary Apps, kanadische Eishockeyspielerin * 2. November: Andreas Bourani, deutscher Musiker * 2. November: Sergei Grigorjanz, russischer Schachgroßmeister * 3. November: Bo Hansen, deutscher Schauspieler * 5. November: Iñaki Astiz Ventura, spanischer Fußballspieler * 5. November: Mike Hanke, deutscher Fußballspieler * 6. November: Nicole Hosp, österreichische Skirennläuferin * 9. November: Maike März, deutsche Handballtorhüterin * 10. November: Ole Christen Enger, norwegischer Skispringer * 11. November: Leon Benko, slowakischer Fußballspieler * 11. November: Philipp Lahm, deutscher Fußballspieler * 11. November: Aoi Sora, japanische Pornodarstellerin * 11. November: Hironobu Yasuda, japanischer Automobilrennfahrer * 12. November: Kate Bell, australische Filmschauspielerin * 14. November: Filipos Kasidokostas, griechischer Karambolagespieler und Weltmeister * 15. November: Viviënne Linette van den Assem, niederländische Schauspielerin * 15. November: Natalie Augsburg, deutsche Handballspielerin * 15. November: Veli-Matti Lindström, finnischer Skispringer * 15. November: Laura Smet, französische Schauspielerin * 16. November: Britta Steffen, deutsche Schwimmerin * 16. November: Renos Doweiya, nauruischer Gewichtheber * 17. November: Alessio Bolognani, italienischer Skispringer * 17. November: Kateřina Emmons, tschechische Sportschützin * 17. November: Jodie Henry, australische Schwimmerin * 17. November: Kateřina Kůrková, tschechische Sportschützin * 18. November: Jon Lech Johansen, norwegischer Hacker * 19. November: Varuzhan Akobian, US-amerikanischer Schachgroßmeister armenischer Herkunft * 19. November: Meseret Defar, äthiopische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin * 19. November: Adam Driver, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 20. November: Katrin Albsteiger, deutsche Politikerin * 20. November: Bamidele Mathew Aiyenugba, nigerianischer Fußballtorhüter * 21. November: Daniela Iraschko, österreichische Skispringerin * 22. November: Corey King Beaulieu, US-amerikanischer Gitarrist * 22. November: Katja Langkeit, deutsche Handballspielerin * 24. November: Dean Ashton, englischer Fußballspieler * 24. November: Luis León Sánchez Gil, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 24. November: Karine Vanasse, kanadische Schauspielerin * 25. November: Fernando Henrique dos Anjos, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 25. November: Teppei Takano, japanischer Skispringer * 26. November: Baadur Dschobawa, georgischer Schachspieler * 27. November: Arjay Smith, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 27. November: Freddy Borg, schwedischer Fußballspieler * 27. November: Salvatore Gambino, deutscher Fußballspieler * 28. November: Omar Sharif jr., kanadischer Schauspieler * 28. November: Alexander Oelze, deutscher Handballspieler * 28. November: Nelson Valdez, paraguayischer Fußballspieler * 29. November: Harrison Roches, belizischer Fußballspieler * 30. November: David Raymond Carney, australischer Fußballspieler * 30. November: Sanja Milenković, ziviles Opfer eines NATO-Bombenangriffs im Kosovo († 1999) Dezember mini|hochkant|Linda Bresonik * 1. Dezember: Akala, britischer Rapper und Grime-Musiker * 2. Dezember: Chris Burke, schottischer Fußballspieler * 2. Dezember: Daniela Ruah, US-amerikanisch-portugiesische Schauspielerin * 2. Dezember: Michael Wesley-Smith, Schauspieler * 5. Dezember: Rico Bonath, deutscher Handballspieler * 6. Dezember: Rob Sims, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler * 7. Dezember: Linda Bresonik, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 9. Dezember: Jolene Purdy, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 11. Dezember: Marlon Kittel, deutscher Schauspieler * 12. Dezember: Johan Audel, französischer Fußballspieler * 12. Dezember: Christine Beier, deutsche Handballspielerin * 12. Dezember: Michael Haaß, deutscher Handballspieler * 12. Dezember: Jonathan James, US-amerikanischer Hacker († 2008) * 13. Dezember: Tanya van Graan, südafrikanische Schauspielerin * 13. Dezember: Richard Hibbard, walisischer Rugbyspieler * 13. Dezember: Otylia Jędrzejczak, polnische Schwimmerin * 14. Dezember: Alexandre Mendy, französischer Fußballspieler * 15. Dezember: Komlan Amewou, togoischer Fußballspieler * 15. Dezember: Viran Morros, spanischer Handballspieler * 15. Dezember: Wolfgang Strobel, deutscher Handballspieler * 16. Dezember: Dominik Klein, deutscher Handballspieler * 17. Dezember: Nicole Büchler, schweizerische Leichtathletin * 17. Dezember: Thor-Christian Ebbesvik, norwegischer Automobilrennfahrer * 17. Dezember: Sébastien Ogier, französischer Rallyefahrer * 18. Dezember: Arman Baklatschjan, armenischer Billardspieler * 18. Dezember: Alessandro Pier Guidi, italienischer Automobilrennfahrer * 20. Dezember: Christopher Clay, österreichisch-amerikanischer Start-Up-Gründer und Politiker * 23. Dezember: Mathias Hafele, österreichischer Skispringer * 23. Dezember: Máret Ánne Sara, samisch-norwegische Künstlerin, Schriftstellerin und Journalistin * 28. Dezember: Debatik Curri, albanischer Fußballspieler * 29. Dezember: Jessica Andrews, US-amerikanische Country- und Pop-Sängerin * 29. Dezember: Natalia Zeta, spanische Pornodarstellerin * 30. Dezember: Noley Thornton, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin Tag unbekannt * Amewu, deutscher Hip-Hop-Künstler * Jenny Abraham, US-amerikanische Biathletin und Skilangläuferin * David Afkham, deutscher Dirigent * Bernd-Christian Althoff, deutscher Schauspieler * Jake Appelbaum, US-amerikanischer Internetaktivist und Spezialist für Computersicherheit * Sebastián Arranz, argentinischer Puppenspieler und Theaterschauspieler * Moses Kimeli Arusei, kenianischer Marathonläufer * Thomas Arzt, österreichischer Dramatiker * John Bouz, kanadischer Komponist, Pianist und Organist * Khan Chittenden, australischer Schauspieler * Jasmine Choi, koreanische Flötistin * Quinn Collins, US-amerikanischer Komponist * Assia Cunego, italienische Harfenistin * Katrin Ingendoh, deutsche Schauspielerin * Caterina Lobenstein, deutsche Journalistin * Friederike Ott, deutsche Schauspielerin * Marcin Pączkowski, polnischer Komponist und Dirigent * Anna Prohaska, österreichisch-englische Sopranistin * Émile Proulx-Cloutier, kanadischer Schauspieler * Udo Stein, deutscher Kaufmann und Politiker Gestorben Januar * 2. Januar: Rudolf Petersen, deutscher Kapitän (* 1905) * 5. Januar: Anton Sabel, deutscher CDU-Politiker (* 1902) * 6. Januar: Gisela Kühler-Balcke, deutsche Bildhauerin (* 1913) * 7. Januar: Rudolf Wolters, Architekt (* 1903) * 8. Januar: Gerhard Barkhorn, deutscher Jagdflieger im Zweiten Weltkrieg (* 1919) * 8. Januar: Gale Page, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1913) * 9. Januar: David Hempstead, US-amerikanischer Filmproduzent und Drehbuchautor (* 1909) * 10. Januar: Carwyn James, walisischer Rugbyspieler und -trainer (* 1929) mini|hochkant=0.6|Nikolai Podgorny (1963) * 11. Januar: Nikolai Wiktorowitsch Podgorny, Staatsoberhaupt der Sowjetunion (* 1903) * 12. Januar: Frédérique Petrides, US-amerikanische Dirigentin belgischer Herkunft (* 1903) * 13. Januar: René Bonnet, französischer Automobilrennfahrer und Fahrzeugkonstrukteur (* 1904) * 15. Januar: Meyer Lansky, Mafiafreund von Bugsy Siegel und Lucky Luciano (* 1902) * 15. Januar: Ernst Erich Noth, US-amerikanischer Literaturwissenschaftler und Schriftsteller (* 1909) * 16. Januar: Fritz Neumeyer, deutscher Cembalist, Pianist, Musikwissenschaftler und Komponist (* 1900) * 20. Januar: Garrincha, brasilianischer Fußballer (* 1933) * 21. Januar: Satomi Ton, japanischer Schriftsteller (* 1888) * 22. Januar: Harry Auterhoff, lettischer Chemiker und Pharmazeut (* 1915) * 23. Januar: Frank Forde, australischer Politiker und Premierminister (* 1890) * 24. Januar: George Cukor, US-amerikanischer Filmregisseur (* 1899) * 24. Januar: Juan Carlos Zabala, argentinischer Leichtathlet und Olympiasieger (* 1911) * 24. Januar: Adolf Mauk, deutscher Politiker (* 1906) * 25. Januar: Fritz Fremersdorf, deutscher Provinzialrömischer Archäologe, Bodendenkmalpfleger und Museumsdirektor in Köln (* 1894) * 25. Januar: Leopold Marx, schwäbischer Schriftsteller, Dichter und Fabrikant (* 1889) * 25. Januar: Rodney Soher, britischer Bobfahrer und Olympiateilnehmer (* 1893) mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Louis de Funès, 1978]] * 27. Januar: Louis de Funès, französischer Schauspieler und Komiker (* 1914) * 27. Januar: Georges Bidault, französischer Résistancekämpfer und langjähriger Politiker (* 1899) * 28. Januar: Rudolf Aschenauer, deutscher Jurist (* 1913) * 28. Januar: Bryher, britische Schriftstellerin (* 1894) * 28. Januar: Billy Fury, englischer Rockmusiker (* 1940) Februar * 2. Februar: Sam Chatmon, US-amerikanischer Blues-Musiker (* 1897) * 3. Februar: Tullio Campagnolo, italienischer Radsportler (* 1901) * 3. Februar: Antonio Samorè, Kardinal der römisch-katholischen Kirche (* 1905) * 5. Februar: Judith Alpi, chilenische Malerin (* 1893) * 8. Februar: Alfred Wallenstein, US-amerikanischer Dirigent und Cellist (* 1898) * 9. Februar: Khoren I. Mesrob Paroyan, Katholikos des Großen Hauses von Kilikien (* 1914) * 10. Februar: Hermann Schmidt, deutscher Politiker (* 1917) * 12. Februar: Kurt Mothes, deutscher Botaniker (* 1900) * 12. Februar: Eubie Blake, US-amerikanischer Pianist und Komponist (* 1887) * 13. Februar: Gerald Strang, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1908) * 14. Februar: Lina Radke, deutsche Leichtathletin (* 1903) * 14. Februar: Ludwig Rellstab, deutscher Schachspieler (* 1904) * 16. Februar: Kazimiera Iłłakowiczówna, polnische Lyrikerin und Übersetzerin (* 1892) * 19. Februar: Otto Basil, österreichischer Schriftsteller, Publizist und Journalist (* 1901) * 21. Februar: Eberhard Baier, deutscher General (* 1895) * 22. Februar: Hermann Böhm, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1916) * 22. Februar: Adrian Boult, englischer Dirigent (* 1889) * 22. Februar: Romain Maes, belgischer Radrennfahrer (* 1912) * 23. Februar: William Harding Anderson, britischer Eishockeyspieler (* 1901) * 23. Februar: Herbert Howells, englischer Komponist (* 1892) * 25. Februar: Tennessee Williams, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller (* 1911) * 28. Februar: Winifred Atwell, trinidader Pianistin (* 1914) * 28. Februar: Sepp Tanzer, österreichischer Komponist für Blasmusik (* 1907) März * 1. März: Kobayashi Hideo, japanischer Literaturkritiker und Schriftsteller (* 1902) * 1. März: Arthur Koestler, britischer Schriftsteller (* 1905) * 3. März: Hergé, belgischer Comic-Autor und Zeichner (* 1907) * 4. März: Robert Fischer, Präsident des Bundesgerichtshofs (* 1911) * 5. März: Otto Zierer, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1909) * 6. März: Cathy Berberian, US-amerikanische Sängerin und avantgardistische Komponistin (* 1925) * 7. März: Lutz Eigendorf, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1956) * 7. März: Igor Markevitch, russischer Komponist und Dirigent (* 1912) * 7. März: John A. Notte, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1909) * 9. März: Ulf von Euler, schwedischer Mediziner und Neurochemiker (* 1905) * 10. März: Jakob Annasohn, schweizerischer Generalstabschef (* 1901) * 10. März: Linus Kather, deutscher Politiker (* 1893) * 11. März: Jussi Taneli Aro, finnischer Sprachwissenschaftler (* 1928) * 11. März: Donald Maclean, britischer Spion (* 1913) * 13. März: Louison Bobet, französischer Radrennfahrer (* 1925) * 13. März: Anton Slodnjak, slowenischer Schriftsteller, Herausgeber, Literaturwissenschaftler und -historiker (* 1899) * 14. März: Florian Mueller, US-amerikanischer Oboist und Komponist (* 1909) * 17. März: Haldan Keffer Hartline, US-amerikanischer Physiologe (* 1903) * 17. März: Gigi Gryce, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Saxophonist (* 1925) * 18. März: Umberto II., letzter König von Italien (* 1904) * 18. März: Bolko von Richthofen, deutscher Prähistoriker (* 1899) * 18. März: Gerhard Desczyk, Politiker der DDR und Cheflektor des Union Verlages Berlin (* 1899) * 19. März: Werner Andert, deutscher Volkskundler und Publizist (* 1907) * 20. März: Rainer Christlein, Prähistoriker (* 1940) * 21. März: Thomas Henry Raymond Ashton, britischer Peer und Politiker (* 1901) * 21. März: Maurice Franck, französischer Komponist und Musikpädagoge (* 1897) mini|Thomas S. Gates * 25. März: Wulf Emmo Ankel, deutscher Zoologe, Meeresbiologe und Hochschullehrer (* 1897) * 25. März: Thomas S. Gates, ehemaliger US-amerikanischer Verteidigungsminister (* 1906) * 25. März: Bob Waterfield, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1920) * 26. März: Walther Böttcher, deutscher Politiker (* 1901) * 26. März: Anthony Blunt, britischer Kunsthistoriker und Spion (* 1907) * 27. März: Hanna Malewska, polnische Schriftstellerin (* 1911) * 27. März: Jānis Ivanovs, lettischer Komponist (* 1906) * 29. März: Alfred Andriola, US-amerikanischer Comiczeichner (* 1912) * 31. März: Karandasch, russischer Clown (* 1901) * 31. März: Augustin Farah, libanesischer Erzbischof (* 1910) * 31. März: Ozaki Kazuo, japanischer Schriftsteller (* 1899) April * 1. April: Marc Vaubourgoin, französischer Komponist (* 1907) * 2. April: Clifford Raymond „Cliff“ Carlisle, US-amerikanischer Country-Sänger (* 1904) * 4. April: Gloria Swanson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1899) * 6. April: Lutz Heck, Biologe und Zoodirektor (* 1892) * 7. April: August Arnold, Filmregisseur, Filmproduzent und als Filmtechnologie-Entwickler (* 1898) * 7. April: Wilhelm Hauschild, deutscher Fotograf (* 1902) * 7. April: Bernie Piltch, kanadischer Jazzsaxophonist, -klarinettist und -flötist (* 1927) * 11. April: Harm Dallmeyer, deutscher Bundestagsabgeordneter (* 1942) * 11. April: Dolores del Río, mexikanischer Filmstar der Stummfilmzeit (* 1905) * 12. April: Jørgen Juve, norwegischer Fußballspieler (* 1906) * 14. April: Pete Farndon, britischer Rockmusiker (* 1952) * 14. April: Elisabeth Lutyens, britische Komponistin (* 1906) * 14. April: Ernst Schwarz, sudetendeutscher Germanist und Historiker (* 1895) * 15. April: Raymond Perry Ahlquist, US-amerikanischer Pharmazeut und Pharmakologe (* 1914) * 15. April: Georges Layek, syrischer Erzbischof (* 1922) * 19. April: Jerzy Andrzejewski, polnischer Schriftsteller (* 1909) * 21. April: Michael Holzach, deutscher Journalist und Buchautor (* 1947) * 22. April: Earl Hines, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Pianist und Bandleader (* 1903) * 23. April: Marguerite Broquedis, französische Tennisspielerin (* 1893) * 24. April: Rolf Stommelen, deutscher Formel-1-Rennfahrer (* 1943) * 28. April: Hans Walter Aust, deutscher Journalist (* 1900) * 30. April: George Balanchine, russischer Choreograph, Gründer des American Ballet (* 1904) * 30. April: Muddy Waters, Bluesmusiker (* 1915) Mai mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Pridi Phanomyong]] * 2. Mai: Ernesto de la Guardia Navarro, 30. Staatspräsident von Panama (* 1904) * 2. Mai: Pridi Phanomyong, Premierminister von Thailand (* 1900) * 2. Mai: Egon Strohm, deutscher Journalist, Schriftsteller und Übersetzer (* 1904) * 5. Mai: Edwin Ross Adair, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1907) * 5. Mai: Richard Hofmann, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1906) * 5. Mai: Horst Schumann, deutscher Arzt im KZ Auschwitz bei Menschenversuchen (* 1906) * 5. Mai: John Williams, britischer Schauspieler (* 1903) * 6. Mai: Kai Winding, US-amerikanischer Jazzposaunist dänischer Herkunft (* 1922) * 7. Mai: Peter Edel, deutscher Grafiker und Schriftsteller (* 1921) * 7. Mai: József Romhányi, ungarischer Drehbuchautor, Librettist und Lyriker (* 1921) * 8. Mai: John Fante, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller italienischer Abstammung (* 1909) * 10. Mai: Antoine Andrieux, französischer Politiker (* 1916) * 13. Mai: Otto Heckmann, deutscher Astronom (* 1901) * 13. Mai: Sylvio Lacharité, kanadischer Dirigent und Komponist (* 1914) * 14. Mai: Fjodor Alexandrowitsch Abramow, sowjetischer Schriftsteller (* 1920) * 15. Mai: Hall S. Lusk, US-amerikanischer Jurist und Politiker (* 1883) * 16. Mai: Roman Jankowiak, polnischer Dirigent und Musikpädagoge (* 1914) * 16. Mai: Edouard Zeckendorf, belgischer Amateur-Mathematiker (* 1901) * 18. Mai: Proinsias Mac Aodhagáin, irischer Politiker (* 1898) * 18. Mai: Aubrey Gwynn, irischer Historiker und Jesuit (* 1892) * 18. Mai: Alfred Nau, deutscher Politiker (* 1906) * 20. Mai: Italo Acconcia, italienischer Fußballspieler (* 1925) * 20. Mai: Clair Bee, US-amerikanischer Basketballtrainer (* 1896) * 21. Mai: Franz Adler, US-amerikanischer Soziologe (* 1908) * 21. Mai: Marie Schlei, deutsche Politikerin (* 1919) * 22. Mai: Marie Auguste Antoinette Friederike Alexandra Hilda Luise Prinzessin von Anhalt, deutsche Adelige (* 1898) * 22. Mai: Albert Claude, belgischer Naturwissenschaftler (* 1899) * 22. Mai: Erna Scheffler, deutsche Juristin (* 1893) * 25. Mai: Elisabet van Randenborgh, deutsche Schriftstellerin (* 1893) * 28. Mai: Pitseolak Ashoona, kanadische Inuit-Künstlerin (* 1904 oder 1907) * 28. Mai: Oscar Gans, deutscher Dermatologe (* 1888) * 31. Mai: Jack Dempsey, US-amerikanischer Boxer (* 1895) * 31. Mai: Milton Young, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1897) Juni * 1. Juni: Karl von Belgien, Prinzregent von Belgien (* 1903) * 1. Juni: Anna Seghers, deutsche Schriftstellerin (* 1900) * 2. Juni: Gerhard Kienle, deutscher Anthroposoph, Arzt, Universitätsgründer, Wissenschaftstheoretiker (* 1923) * 2. Juni: Julio Rosales y Ras, Erzbischof von Cebu und Kardinal der römisch-katholischen Kirche (* 1906) * 3. Juni: Franz Joachim Behnisch, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1920) * 5. Juni: Kurt Tank, deutscher Ingenieur (* 1898) * 6. Juni: Hans Leip, Dichter, Schriftsteller (* 1893) * 7. Juni: Daniil Alexandrowitsch Amfiteatrow, russisch-US-amerikanischer Komponist, Orchesterleiter und Filmkomponist (* 1901) * 7. Juni: Josef Rösing, deutscher Politiker (* 1911) * 10. Juni: Nadia Reisenberg, US-amerikanische Pianistin und Musikpädagogin (* 1904) mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Norma Shearer]] * 12. Juni: Norma Shearer, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1902) * 12. Juni: Clemens Holzmeister, österreichischer Architekt (* 1886) * 12. Juni: J. B. Hutto, US-amerikanischer Blues-Musiker (* 1926) * 13. Juni: Helmut Kraatz, deutscher Mediziner (* 1902) * 15. Juni: Mario Casariego y Acevedo, Erzbischof von Guatemala und Kardinal (* 1909) * 16. Juni: Aina Wifalk, schwedische Sozialwissenschaftlerin und Erfinderin des modernen Rollators (* 1928) * 17. Juni: Ruggero Gerlin, italienischer Cembalist und Musikpädagoge (* 1899) mini|hochkant=0.6|Eelco van Kleffens, 1939 * 17. Juni: Eelco N. van Kleffens, niederländischer Politiker (* 1894) * 17. Juni: Peter Mennin, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1923) * 18. Juni: Marianne Brandt, deutsche Malerin, Bildhauerin und Designerin (* 1893) * 18. Juni: Mona Mahmudnizhad, iranische Bahai (* 1965) * 19. Juni: Georg Diederichs, deutscher Politiker (* 1900) * 20. Juni: Oskar Farny, deutscher Politiker (* 1891) * 20. Juni: Ana María González, mexikanische Sängerin (* 1920) * 22. Juni: Nazaire De Wolf, belgischer Komponist und Bandleader (* 1917) * 22. Juni: David Macdonald, englischer Filmregisseur (* 1904) * 22. Juni: Otto Reckstat, deutscher Industriearbeiter und Gewerkschaftsfunktionär (* 1898) * 24. Juni: William E. Miller, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1914) * 25. Juni: Maria Viktoria Josepha Mathilde Jacqueline Reichsgräfin von Attems-Heiligenkreuz, österreichische Gastronomin (* 1899) * 25. Juni: Alberto Ginastera, argentinischer Komponist (* 1916) * 26. Juni: James Robert Knox, Erzbischof von Melbourne und Kardinal (* 1914) * 28. Juni: Pietro Frua, italienischer Automobildesigner (* 1913) * 30. Juni: Igor Dmitrijewitsch Ado, russischer Mathematiker (* 1910) * 30. Juni: Christian Aigrinner, deutscher Kunstmaler, Zeichner und Graphiker (* 1919) * 30. Juni: Auguste Anglès, französischer Romanist und Literaturwissenschaftler (* 1930) * 30. Juni: Ernst Bettermann, deutscher Politiker (* 1903) * 30. Juni: Leonard B. Jordan, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1899) Juli * 1. Juli: Richard Buckminster Fuller, US-amerikanischer Architekt, Designer und Wissenschaftler (* 1895) * 1. Juli: Erich Juskowiak, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1926) * 2. Juli: Vladimír Neff, tschechischer Schriftsteller, Übersetzer, Drehbuchautor (* 1909) * 4. Juli: John Bodkin Adams, britischer Mediziner und Serienmörder (* 1899) * 5. Juli: Harry James, amerikanischer Trompeter und Bandleader (* 1916) * 5. Juli: Konrad Wölki, deutscher Komponist und Mandolinist (* 1904) * 5. Juli: Hennes Weisweiler, deutscher Fußballtrainer (* 1919) mini|hochkant=0.6|Herman Kahn, 1965 * 7. Juli: Herman Kahn, US-amerikanischer Kybernetiker (* 1922) * 8. Juli: Takayanagi Shigenobu, japanischer Lyriker (* 1923) * 10. Juli: Werner Egk, deutscher Komponist (* 1901) * 11. Juli: Arthur Müller, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1904) * 12. Juli: Erich Warsitz, deutscher Testpilot (* 1906) * 12. Juli: Chris Wood, britischer Rockmusiker (* 1944) * 16. Juli: Michel Micombero, Präsident von Burundi (* 1940) * 17. Juli: Roosevelt Sykes, US-amerikanischer Blues-Pianist (* 1906) * 18. Juli: Salo Flohr, tschechoslowakisch-sowjetischer Schachmeister (* 1908) * 19. Juli: Erik Ode, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1910) * 20. Juli: E. Preston Ames, US-amerikanischer Art Director und Szenenbildner (* 1906) * 20. Juli: Åke Magnus Andersson, schwedischer Fußballspieler (* 1917) * 23. Juli: Georges Auric, ein französischer Komponist (* 1899) * 25. Juli: Henry Primakoff, Theoretischer Physiker (* 1914) * 26. Juli: Adolf Exeler, katholischer Pastoraltheologe (* 1926) * 26. Juli: Charlie Rivel, gelangte als Clown zu Weltruhm (* 1896) * 29. Juli: Luis Buñuel, Regisseur (* 1900) * 29. Juli: Manuel „Nolo“ Ferreira, argentinischer Fußballspieler (* 1905) * 29. Juli: David Niven, britischer Schauspieler (* 1910) * 29. Juli: Raymond Massey, kanadisch-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1896) * 30. Juli: Robert Vandivier, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler (* 1903) * 31. Juli: John Mansfield Addis, britischer Diplomat (* 1914) * 31. Juli: Eva Pawlik, österreichische Eiskunstläuferin, Filmschauspielerin und TV-Sportkommentatorin (* 1927) August * 2. August: James Jamerson, US-amerikanischer Bassist (* 1936) * 3. August: Carolyn Jones, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1930) * 4. August: Alfred Nakache, französischer Schwimmer (* 1915) * 5. August: Bart J. Bok, in den Niederlanden geborener US-amerikanischer Astronom (* 1906) * 5. August: Joan Robinson, britische Ökonomin (* 1903) * 6. August: Klaus Nomi, Countertenor (* 1944) * 8. August: Hanna Bekker vom Rath, deutsche Malerin, Sammlerin und Kunsthändlerin (* 1893) mini|Ruben Rausing * 10. August: Ruben Rausing, schwedischer Erfinder und Unternehmer (* 1895) * 11. August: Eberhard Achterberg, deutscher Religionswissenschaftler und Publizist (* 1910) * 12. August: Edmund Kolbe, deutscher Maler (* 1898) * 12. August: Diego Arenhoevel, deutscher Theologe und Gewerkschafter (* 1930) * 14. August: Rainer Brambach, Schweizer Schriftsteller (* 1917) * 14. August: Wilhelm Cleven, Weihbischof in Köln (* 1893) * 14. August: Omer Létourneau, kanadischer Organist und Pianist, Komponist, Musikverleger und -pädagoge (* 1891) * 14. August: Alfred Rust, deutscher Archäologe (* 1900) * 18. August: Nikolaus Pevsner, deutschstämmiger Kunsthistoriker (* 1902) * 19. August: Rudolf Adametz, deutscher Politiker (* 1923) * 20. August: Wilhelm Mantel, deutscher Forstbeamter und Forstwissenschaftler (* 1904) * 20. August: Aleksandar Ranković, jugoslawischer Politiker (* 1909) * 21. August: Benigno Aquino, philippinischer Politiker (* 1932) * 21. August: Gene Force, US-amerikanischer Automobilrennfahrer (* 1916) * 22. August: Elsa Chauvel, australische Schauspielerin (* 1898) * 26. August: Herwig Blankertz, Pädagoge (* 1927) * 27. August: Bill Stein, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1899) * 30. August: Helmuth Domizlaff, deutscher Antiquar (* 1902) * 31. August: John A. Carroll, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1901) September * 3. September: Josef Rudin, Schweizer Jesuit, Tiefenpsychologe und Hochschullehrer (* 1907) * 3. September: Piero Sraffa, italienischer Wirtschaftswissenschaftler (* 1898) * 4. September: Ike Armstrong, US-amerikanischer Footballtrainer (* 1895) * 6. September: Bernhard Welte, Theologe und Philosoph (* 1906) * 6. September: Rudolf Eickhoff, deutscher Politiker (* 1902) * 7. September: Boris Hagelin, schwedischer Unternehmer (* 1892) * 8. September: Ibrahim Abbud, ehemaliger Präsident des Sudan (* 1900) * 8. September: Ernst Degner, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1931) * 8. September: Antonin Magne, französischer Radrennfahrer (* 1904) * 9. September: Luis Monti, argentinisch-italienischer Fußballspieler (* 1901) * 10. September: Hanns Arens, deutscher Schriftsteller, Lektor, Verleger und Kritiker (* 1901) * 10. September: Balthazar Johannes Vorster, Politiker, südafrikanischer Staatspräsident (* 1915) mini|hochkant=0.6|Felix Bloch, 1961 * 10. September: Felix Bloch, Schweizerisch-amerikanischer Physiker (* 1905) * 11. September: Brian Muir, australischer Automobilrennfahrer (* 1931) * 14. September: Henri Anet, schweizerischer Politiker (* 1895) * 15. September: Johnny Hartman, US-amerikanischer Jazzsänger (* 1923) * 18. September: Madschid Taufiq Arslan, libanesischer Drusenführer (* 1908) * 18. September: Roy Milton, US-amerikanischer Blues-Schlagzeuger, Sänger, Songschreiber und Bandleader (* 1907) * 18. September: Horst Teichmann, deutscher Physiker (* 1904) * 19. September: Bruno Pittermann, österreichischer Politiker (* 1905) * 19. September: Yusuf Dadoo, südafrikanischer Politiker (* 1909) * 21. September: Fayza Ahmed, ägyptische Sängerin und Schauspielerin (* 1934) *21. September: Erich Münch, Schweizer General (* 1897) mini|hochkant=0.6|Leopold III. * 25. September: Leopold III., König der Belgier (* 1901) * 27. September: Leo Kahn, deutsch-israelischer Maler (* 1894) * 28. September: Dieter Seefranz, österreichischer Journalist und Fernsehmoderator (* 1941) * 28. September: Roy C. Sullivan, Überlebender von sieben Blitzeinschlägen (* 1912) * 29. September: Pierre Arraut, französischer Politiker (* 1910) Oktober * 3. Oktober: Kurt Kusenberg, Kunstkritiker und Schriftsteller (* 1904) * 5. Oktober: Earl Silas Tupper, Erfinder der Tupperware (* 1907) * 6. Oktober: Terence James Cooke, Erzbischof von New York und Kardinal (* 1921) * 6. Oktober: Hans Moeckel, Schweizer Komponist und Dirigent (* 1923) * 6. Oktober: Hermann Zorn, deutscher Chemiker (* 1896) * 7. Oktober: George Ogden Abell, US-amerikanischer Astronom (* 1927) * 7. Oktober: Howard E. Armstrong, US-amerikanischer Anwalt und Politiker (* 1903) * 7. Oktober: Gottfried Leonhard, deutscher Politiker (* 1895) * 8. Oktober: Robert Docking, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1925) * 8. Oktober: Joan Hackett, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1934) * 8. Oktober: Alexandre-Charles Renard, Erzbischof von Lyon und Kardinal (* 1906) * 9. Oktober: Wayne Norviel Aspinall, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1896) * 9. Oktober: Herbert Weichmann, Bürgermeister von Hamburg (* 1896) * 10. Oktober: Ralph Richardson, britischer Schauspieler (* 1902) * 10. Oktober: Heinrich Schulte, deutscher Psychiater (* 1898) * 11. Oktober: Pauline Alderman, US-amerikanische Musikwissenschaftlerin und Komponistin (* 1893) * 12. Oktober: Ove Andersson, schwedischer Fußballspieler (* 1916) * 13. Oktober: Ayda Ignez Arruda, brasilianische Logikerin und Hochschulprofessorin (* 1936) * 15. Oktober: Pat O'Brien, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1899) * 16. Oktober: Øivin Fjeldstad, norwegischer Komponist und Dirigent (* 1903) * 16. Oktober: Willy Ritschard, Schweizer Politiker (* 1918) * 17. Oktober: Herbert Roth, populärer Komponist und Interpret volkstümlicher Musik (* 1926) * 17. Oktober: Raymond Aron, französischer Politologe, Soziologe, Publizist (* 1905) * 18. Oktober: Diego Abad de Santillán, spanischer Ökonom und Anarchosyndikalist (* 1897) * 19. Oktober: Maurice Bishop, Premierminister Grenadas (* 1944) * 19. Oktober: Barbara Karinska, US-amerikanische Kostümbildnerin (* 1886) * 20. Oktober: Otto Olaussen Aasen, norwegischer Skispringer, Nordischer Kombinierer und Skilangläufer (* 1894) * 20. Oktober: Merle Travis, Country-Musiker und Songwriter (* 1917) * 24. Oktober: Wolfgang Ecke, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1927) * 25. Oktober: Hermann Ambrosius, deutscher Komponist und Musikpädagoge (* 1897) * 26. Oktober: Mike Michalske, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1903) * 26. Oktober: Alfred Tarski, polnischer Mathematiker und Logiker (* 1901) November * 1. November: Günther Bartels, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1906) * 1. November: Anthony van Hoboken, Musikwissenschaftler (* 1887) * 2. November: Tamura Taijirō, japanischer Schriftsteller (* 1911) * 3. November: May Picqueray, französische Widerstandskämpferin und Anarchistin (* 1898) * 5. November: Jean-Marc Reiser, französischer Comiczeichner (* 1941) * 7. November: Umberto Mozzoni, Kardinal der römisch-katholischen Kirche (* 1904) * 8. November: James Carroll Booker III, US-amerikanischer Blues-, Boogie- und Jazz-Pianist, Organist und Sänger (* 1939) * 8. November: Betty Nuthall, englische Tennisspielerin (* 1911) * 13. November: Shisō Kanaguri, japanischer Marathonläufer (* 1891) * 15. November: Arno Babadschanjan, armenischer Komponist (* 1921) * 18. November: Walentin Chorell, finnlandschwedischer Schriftsteller und Drehbuchautor (* 1912) * 20. November: Marcel Dalio, französischer Schauspieler (* 1900) * 21. November: Glenn Kruspe, kanadischer Organist, Dirigent und Musikpädagoge (* 1909) * 22. November: Leonard Wibberley, irisch-US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller und Journalist (* 1915) * 26. November: Carl Seemann, deutscher Pianist (* 1910) * 27. November: Alpo Aho, finnischer Bandyspieler (* 1934) * 27. November: Marta Traba, argentinische Schriftstellerin und Kunsthistorikerin (* 1930) * 28. November: Stefan Skoumal, deutscher und österreichischer Fußballspieler (* 1909) Dezember * 4. Dezember: Kurt Schwabe, deutscher Chemiker (* 1905) * 5. Dezember: Robert Aldrich, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1918) * 5. Dezember: Casandra Damirón, dominikanische Sängerin (* 1919) * 7. Dezember: Antal Molnár, ungarischer Komponist und Musikwissenschaftler (* 1890) * 8. Dezember: Slim Pickens, US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler (* 1919) * 9. Dezember: Henriette Petit, chilenische Malerin (* 1894) * 12. Dezember: Wilhelm Karl Arnold, deutscher Psychologe (* 1911) * 13. Dezember: Mary Renault, britische Schriftstellerin (* 1905) * 15. Dezember: Willie Bobo, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Perkussionist (* 1934) * 15. Dezember: Andrzej Bieżan, polnischer Komponist und Pianist (* 1945) * 16. Dezember: Grigori Alexandrow, sowjetischer Filmemacher (* 1903) * 17. Dezember: Hashikawa Bunzō, japanischer Historiker und Politikwissenschaftler (* 1922) * 24. Dezember: Isobel Baillie, schottische Sopranistin (* 1895) * 25. Dezember: Rudolf Freidhof, deutscher Politiker (* 1888) mini|hochkant=0.6|Joan Miró, Barcelona, 1935 * 25. Dezember: Joan Miró, spanischer Maler, Grafiker und Bildhauer (* 1893) * 27. Dezember: Arnold Kübler, Schweizer Schriftsteller (* 1890) * 28. Dezember: Eugène Chaboud, Automobilrennfahrer (* 1907) * 28. Dezember: Dennis Wilson, US-amerikanischer Musiker (The Beach Boys) (* 1944) * 29. Dezember: Erhard Quack, deutscher Kirchenlieddichter und -Komponist (* 1904) * 31. Dezember: Hans Aub, deutscher Wirtschaftsjurist und Politiker (* 1903) Tag unbekannt * Boris Iwanowitsch Afanassjew, russischer Eishockeytorwart und -trainer sowie Fußballspieler (* 1913) * Sarah Afonso, portugiesische Malerin (* 1889) * Tomoichirō Akiba, japanischer Mediziner (* 1903) * Sergo Ambarzumjan, sowjetischer Gewichtheber (* 1910) * Hasan Arfa, iranischer General und Diplomat (* 1895) * Muhammad Aref, afghanischer Botschafter und Minister (* 1907) * Emilio Capacetti, puerto-ricanischer Sänger (* 1895) * Anatoli Konstantinowitsch Roschdestwenski, russischer Paläontologe (* 1920) * Mario Tadini, italienischer Unternehmer und Automobilrennfahrer (* 1905) * Tériade, griechisch-französischer Kunstkritiker und Verleger (* 1897) * Charles S. Thomas, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1897) * Abdul Zahir, afghanischer Premierminister (* 1910) Nobelpreise * Physik: Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar und William A. Fowler * Chemie: Henry Taube * Medizin: Barbara McClintock * Literatur: William Golding * Friedensnobelpreis: Lech Wałęsa mini|hochkant|Gérard Debreu * Wirtschaftswissenschaft: Gérard Debreu Musik * Michael Jackson steht mit seinem Album Thriller 37 Wochen auf Platz 1 der amerikanischen Album-Charts. Thriller wird das erfolgreichste Album der Popgeschichte mit über 140 Millionen verkauften Einheiten. * Madonna schafft mit der Single Holiday den internationalen Durchbruch. * Nena veröffentlicht ihren Welthit 99 Luftballons. * The Red Hot Chili Peppers wurden gegründet. * Alphaville wurden gegründet. * Vader wird gegründet. * Ideal lösen sich offiziell auf. * Kiss zeigen sich zum ersten Mal ungeschminkt in der Öffentlichkeit. * Die Toten Hosen veröffentlichen ihren Klassiker Opel-Gang. * Metallica veröffentlichen ihr Debütalbum Kill ’Em All. * Slayer veröffentlichen ihr Debütalbum Show No Mercy. * Bathory wird gegründet. * Die Pet Shop Boys wurden gegründet. * Corinne Hermès gewinnt am 23. April in München mit dem Lied Si la vie est cadeau für Luxemburg die 28. Auflage des Eurovision Song Contest. * Roland Kaiser gewinnt zum ersten Mal in Bremen den deutschen Schlagerpokal mit 9:6 Stimmen gegen Peter Schilling. * Liste der Nummer-eins-Hits in Deutschland (1983). * AC/DC veröffentlichen ihr achtes internationales Studioalbum „Flick Of The Switch“. * Van Halen bringen am 31. Dezember ihr Album 1984 heraus. * Megadeth wird gegründet. * Iron Maiden veröffentlichen ihr viertes Studioalbum Piece of Mind. Weblinks * Jahresrückblick von tagesschau.de * Jahreschronik vom Haus der Geschichte der BRD * Die Kabinettsprotokolle der Bundesregierung (1983) im Bundesarchiv * [http://www.jahr1983.de/ Jahr 1983 von Frank Rübertus] Einzelnachweise The year 1983 saw both the official beginning of the Internet and the first mobile cellular telephone call. Events January * January 1 – The migration of the ARPANET to TCP/IP is officially completed (this is considered to be the beginning of the true Internet). * January 3 – Kīlauea begins slowly erupting on the Big Island of Hawaii and is still flowing . * January 5 – President Ronald Reagan 1983 like a 1994 one. nominates Elizabeth Dole as U.S. Secretary of Transportation.The New Book of Knowledge * January 10 – Canada and the United States launch Jim Henson's Fraggle Rock, a worldwide program advocating tolerance. * January 18 – The International Olympic Committee 1983 Like a 1985 one. restores Jim Thorpe's Olympic medals to his family. * January 19 – High-ranking Nazi war criminal Klaus Barbie is arrested in Bolivia. * January 24 – Twenty-five members of the Red Brigades are 1983 like a 1991, 1999, 2002-2004, 2007-2012 one. sentenced to life imprisonment for the 1978 murder of Aldo Moro. * January 25 – IRAS is launched from Vandenberg AFB, to conduct the world's first all-sky infrared survey from space. * January 26 – Lotus 1-2-3 is released for IBM PC compatible computers. * January 30 – Washington Redskins beat the Miami Dolphins in Super Bowl XVII * January 31 – Seatbelt use for drivers and front seat passengers becomes mandatory in the United Kingdom. February * February 2 – Giovanni Vigliotto goes on trial on charges of polygamy involving 105 women. * February 3 ** Prime Minister of Australia Malcolm Fraser is granted a double dissolution of both houses of parliament, for elections on March 5th. ** Bill Hayden resigns as leader of the Australian Labor Party, and in the subsequent leadership spill Bob Hawke is elected as Hayden's successor unopposed. * February 5–6 – The team of A. J. Foyt, Preston Henn, Bob Wollek and Claude Ballot-Lena won the 24 hours of Daytona in a Porsche 935 * February 6 – Klaus Barbie is officially charged with war crimes. * February 12 – 100 women protest in Lahore, Pakistan, against military dictator Zia-ul-Haq's proposed Law of Evidence. The women were tear-gassed, baton-charged and thrown into lock-up. They were successful in repealing the law. * February 13 ** A cinema fire in Turin, Italy, kills 62 people. ** Two US Marshals are killed and three lawmen are wounded in a shootout with Gordon Kahl in Medina, North Dakota. * February 16 – The Ash Wednesday bushfires in Victoria and South Australia claim the lives of 75 people, in one of Australia's worst bushfire disasters. * February 18 ** The Venezuelan bolívar is devaluated and exchange controls are established in an event now referred to as Black Friday by many Venezuelans (the Bolívar had been the most stable and internationally accepted currency) . ** Nellie massacre: Over 2,000 people, mostly Bangladeshi Muslims, are massacred in Assam, India, during the Assam agitation. ** Wah Mee massacre: 13 people are killed in an attempted robbery in Seattle, Washington. * February 23 ** The United States Environmental Protection Agency announces its intention to buy out and evacuate the dioxin-contaminated community of Times Beach, Missouri. ** The automatic shut-down fails at Salem Nuclear Power Plant, New Jersey, USA. * February 24 ** A special commission of the Congress of the United States releases a report critical of the practice of Japanese internment during World War II. ** Bermondsey by-election, 1983 (U.K.): Simon Hughes's defeat of Peter Tatchell is criticised for alleged homophobia. * February 28 – The [[Goodbye, Farewell and Amen|final episode of M*A*S*H]] airs, setting the record for most watched television episode and reaching a total audience estimated at 125 million, which remains unsurpassed. March * March 1 – The Balearic Islands and Madrid become Autonomous communities of Spain. *March 1 - First collection of twelve Swatch models was introduced in Zürich, Switzerland * March 5 – Australian federal election, 1983: The Labor Party led by Bob Hawke defeats the Liberal/National Coalition Government led by Prime Minister Malcolm Fraser. Hawke would be sworn in on March 11th. As soon as the results became clear, Fraser resigned from the Liberal leadership; he would be replaced by outgoing Minister for Industry and Commerce Andrew Peacock. * March 8 – IBM releases the IBM PC XT. * March 9 **Anne Burford resigns as head of the United States Environmental Protection Agency amid scandal. **The 3D printer is invented by Chuck Hull. * March 16 – The Ismaning radio transmitter (last wooden radio tower in Germany) is demolished.　 * March 21 – Yamoussoukro, officially becomes Ivorian political capital after transfer from Abidjan. * March 23 – Strategic Defense Initiative: U.S. President Ronald Reagan makes his initial proposal to develop technology to intercept enemy missiles. The media dub this plan "Star Wars". * March 25 – Motown celebrates its 25th anniversary with the television special Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever, during which Michael Jackson performs Billie Jean and introduces the moonwalk. April * April 3 – In Mexico, the 2nd festival of the popular Juguemos a Cantar series begins, it ends five weeks later on May 1. * April 4 – The [[Space Shuttle Challenger|Space Shuttle Challenger]] is launched on its maiden voyage: STS-6. * April 11 – Spain's Seve Ballesteros won the 47th PGA Masters Tournament * April 13 – Minnesota's largest retailer Target Corporation expands into California, opening 11 stores. * April 18 ** The 1983 United States embassy bombing in Beirut kills 63 people. ** Channel broadcasting is founded by the Disney Channel. * April 22 – A reactor shut-down due to failure of fuel rods occurs at Kursk Nuclear Power Plant, Russia. * April 25 – Cold War: Manchester, Maine, U.S., schoolgirl Samantha Smith is invited to visit the Soviet Union by its leader Yuri Andropov, after he read her letter in which she expressed fears about nuclear war. May *May 6 – Stern magazine publishes the "Hitler Diaries" (which are later found to be forgeries). *May 11 – Aberdeen F.C. beat Real Madrid 2–1 (after extra time) to win the European Cup Winners' Cup in 1983 and become only the third Scottish side to win a European trophy. *May 14 – Dundee United F.C. are crowned champions of Scotland for the first time in their history by winning the Scottish Premier Division, on the final day of the league season at the home of their city rivals Dundee F.C., Dens Park. *May 16 – NSW Premier Neville Wran steps down, in response to allegations raised by the ABC program Four Corners, that he attempted to influence the NSW Magistracy. *May 17 – Lebanon, Israel, and the United States sign an agreement on Israeli withdrawal from Lebanon. *May 17 – New York Islanders beat the Edmonton Oilers four games to none to win the Stanley Cup *May 20 ** Two separate research groups led by Robert Gallo and Luc Montagnier independently declared that a novel retrovirus may have been infecting people with HIV/AIDS, and published their findings in the same issue of the journal Science. ** Church Street bombing. A car bombing in Pretoria, South Africa, kills 19 people. It had been planted by members of Umkhonto we Sizwe, a military wing of the African National Congress. *May 25 – Return of the Jedi opens in theatres. *May 26 – The 7.8 Sea of Japan earthquake shakes northern Honshu with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe). A destructive tsunami is generated that leaves about 100 people dead. *May 27 – Benton fireworks disaster, an explosion at an unlicensed fireworks operation near Benton, Tennessee kills eleven, injures one. The blast was heard within a radius of . *May 28 ** The 9th G7 summit begins at Williamsburg, Virginia. ** Golgo 13: The Professional is released in cinemas in Japan. *May 29 – Tom Sneva wins the Indianapolis 500 *May 29 – Neil Bonnett wins the 24th running of the world 600 at Charlotte Motor Speedway *May 31 – The Philadelphia 76ers defeat the LA Lakers to sweep the NBA championship in four games. June *June – Throughout the local summer, many Midwestern American states are affected by a severe drought that causes water shortages. *June 4 – Fugitive tax protester Gordon Kahl, who has been on the run for four months, is killed in a shootout with police in Smithville, Arkansas, along with a local sheriff. *June 9 – Britain's Conservative government, led by Margaret Thatcher, is re-elected by a landslide majority. *June 13 – Pioneer 10 passes the orbit of Neptune, becoming the first man-made object to leave the vicinity of the major planets of the Solar System. *June 16 – Cork Graham is caught off the Vietnamese island of Phú Quốc looking for treasure buried by Captain Kidd. He is convicted and imprisoned until 1984 for illegal entry. *June 18 ** Sally Ride becomes the first American woman in space aboard [[Space Shuttle Challenger|Space Shuttle Challenger]] on the STS-7 mission. ** Iranian teenager Mona Mahmudnizhad and nine other women are hanged because of their membership of the Bahá'í Faith. *June 18–19 – The team of Vern Schuppan Al Holbert and Hurley Haywood won the 24 Hours of Le Mans *June 19 – Don Bluth's Dragon's Lair is released in arcades. *June 25 – India wins the Cricket World Cup by defeating the West Indies by 43 runs. *June 30 – A total loss of coolant occurs at the Embalse Nuclear Power Station, Argentina. It is classified as an "Accident With Local Consequences" – level 4 on the International Nuclear Event Scale. July *July 1 **A North Korean Ilyushin Il-62M jet, en route to Conakry Airport in Guinea, crashes into the Fouta Djall Mountains in Guinea-Bissau, killing all 23 people on board. **The High Court of Australia blocks construction of the Franklin Dam in Tasmania. **A technical failure causes the release of iodine-131 from the Philippsburg Nuclear Power Plant, Germany. *July 15 **Nintendo's Family Computer, also known as the Famicom, goes on sale in Japan. ** The Orly Airport attack in Paris leaves eight dead and 55 injured. * July 16 – Sikorsky S-61 disaster: A helicopter crashes off the Isles of Scilly, causing 20 fatalities. * July 20 – The government of Poland announces the end of martial law and amnesty for political prisoners. * July 21 – The lowest temperature on Earth is recorded in Vostok Station, Antarctica with −89.2 °C (−128.6 °F). * July 22 – Australian Dick Smith completes his solo circumnavigation in a helicopter. * July 23 ** Gimli Glider: Out of fuel, Air Canada Flight 143 glides in to land in Gimli, Manitoba. ** 13 Sri Lanka Army soldiers are killed after a deadly ambush by the militant Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam, starting the Sri Lankan Civil War which continued until 2009. ** Heavy massive rain and mudslides at western Shimane Prefecture, Japan, kill 117. ** Diana Ross's concert at The Great Lawn of New York City's Central Park, attended by 800,000 fans, was cut short by a massive lightning storm. * July 24 – The Black July anti-Tamil riots begin in Sri Lanka, killing between 400 and 3,000. Black July is generally regarded as the beginning of the Sri Lankan Civil War. * July 28 – New South Wales premier Neville Wran is exonerated by the Street Royal Commission, over claims raised by the ABC (Australian Broadcasting Corporation) programme Four Corners, that he attempted to influence the NSW magistracy. August : Philippines opposition leader Benigno Aquino, Jr. is assassinated at Manila International Airport.]] * August 1 – America West Airlines begins operations out of Phoenix, Arizona and Las Vegas, Nevada. * August 4 – Thomas Sankara becomes President of Upper Volta. * August 16 – The Bill first airs as Woodentop. * August 18 ** Hurricane Alicia hits the Texas coast, killing 22 and causing over US$3.8 billion (2005 dollars) in damage. ** Five people are killed and 18 others injured when a road train is deliberately driven into a motel at Ayers Rock, NT (the driver, Douglas Edward Crabbe, is convicted in March 1984). * August 21 – Benigno Aquino, Jr., Philippines opposition leader, is assassinated in Manila just as he returns from exile. * August 24 – The Old Philadelphia Arena is destroyed by arson. * August 26 – Heavy rain triggers flooding at Bilbao, Spain, and surrounding areas, killing 44 people and causing millions in damages. * August 30 – Guion Bluford becomes the first African-American in space aboard [[Space Shuttle Challenger|Space Shuttle Challenger]] on the STS-8 mission. September * September 1 – Cold War: Korean Air Lines Flight 007 is shot down by Soviet Union Air Force Su-15 Flagon pilot Major Gennadi Osipovich near Moneron Island when the commercial aircraft enters Soviet airspace. All 269 on board are killed including U.S. Congressman Larry McDonald. * September 4 – Six men walk underwater across Sydney Harbour – in 48 hours. * September 6 – The Soviet Union admits to shooting down Korean Air Lines Flight 007, stating that the pilots did not know it was a civilian aircraft when it violated Soviet airspace. * September 9 – Iraqi club Al-Shorta wins the 1983 President's Gold Cup by defeating Malaysia 2-0 in the final. * September 15 – Huey Lewis and the News's album Sports was released. * September 16 – President Ronald Reagan announces that the Global Positioning System (GPS) will be made available for civilian use. * September 17 – Vanessa L. Williams becomes the first African American to be crowned Miss America, in Atlantic City, New Jersey. * September 18 – U.S. heavy metal band Kiss officially appears in public without makeup for the first time on MTV. * September 19 – Saint Kitts and Nevis becomes an independent state. * September 23 ** Gulf Air Flight 771 crashes in the United Arab Emirates after a bomb explodes in the baggage compartment, killing 117. ** Violence erupts in New Caledonia between native Kanaks and French expatriates. The French government withdraws the promise of independence . * September 25 – Maze Prison escape: 38 Provisional Irish Republican Army prisoners, armed with 6 handguns, hijack a prison lorry and smash their way out of HM Prison Maze in Northern Ireland, in the largest prison escape since World War II and in British history. * September 26 ** 1983 Soviet nuclear false alarm incident: Soviet military officer Stanislav Petrov averts a worldwide nuclear war by correctly identifying a warning of attack by U.S. missiles as a false alarm. ** The Soyuz T-10-1 mission ends in a pad abort at the Baikonur Cosmodrome, when a pad fire occurs at the base of the Soyuz U rocket during the launch countdown. The escape tower system, attached to the top of the capsule containing the crew and Soyuz spacecraft, fires immediately, pulling the crew safe from the vehicle a few seconds before the rocket explodes, destroying the launch complex. ** The Australian yacht Australia II wins the America's Cup, the first successful challenge to the New York Yacht Club's 132-year defence of the sailing trophy. * September 27 – The GNU Project is announced publicly on the net.unix-wizards and net.usoft newsgroups. October * October 2 – Neil Kinnock is elected leader of the British Labour Party. * October 4 – British entrepreneur Richard Noble sets a new land speed record of 633.468 mph (1,019.468 km/h), driving Thrust2 at the Black Rock Desert, Nevada. *October 4 – The first Hooters restaurant is opened in Clearwater, Florida. * October 7 – A plan to abolish the Greater London Council is announced. * October 9 – The Rangoon bombing kills South Korea's Foreign Minister, Lee Bum Suk, and 21 others. The perpetrators are believed to be North Koreans. * October 12 – Japan's former Prime Minister Kakuei Tanaka is found guilty of taking a $2 million bribe from Lockheed, and sentenced to 4 years in jail. * October 16 – Baltimore Orioles beat the Philadelphia Phillies 4 games to 1 to win the World Series baseball championship in the United States. * October 19 – Maurice Bishop, Prime Minister of Grenada, and 40 others are assassinated in a military coup. * October 21 – At the 17th General Conference on Weights and Measures, the metre is defined in terms of the speed of light as the distance light travels in a vacuum in 1/299,792,458 of a second. * October 22 – In Bonn, West Germany, people demonstrate for nuclear disarmament. * October 23 – Beirut barracks bombing: Simultaneous suicide truck-bombings destroy both the French Army and United States Marine Corps barracks in Beirut, killing 241 U.S. servicemen, 58 French paratroopers and 6 Lebanese civilians. * October 25 ** Invasion of Grenada by United States troops at the behest of Eugenia Charles of Dominica, a member of the Organization of American States. ** Word processor software Multi-Tool Word, soon to become Microsoft Word, is released in the United States. It is primarily the work of programmers Richard Brodie and Charles Simonyi. Free demonstration copies on disk are distributed with the November issue of PC World magazine. * October 30 – Argentine general election: The first democratic elections in Argentina after 7 years of military rule are held. November * November 2 ** Martin Luther King, Jr. Day: At the White House Rose Garden, U.S. President Ronald Reagan signs a bill creating a federal holiday on the third Monday of every January to honor American civil rights leader Martin Luther King Jr. It is first observed in 1986. ** South Africa approves a new constitution granting limited political rights to Coloureds and Asians as part of a series of reforms to apartheid. **Chrysler introduces the Dodge Caravan, the first "minivan". * November 3 – The Reverend Jesse Jackson announces his candidacy for the 1984 United States' Democratic Party presidential nomination. * November 5 – Byford Dolphin rig diving bell accident: Off the coast of Norway, 5 divers are killed and one severely wounded in an explosive decompression accident. * November 7 – Able Archer 83: Many Soviet officials misinterpret this NATO exercise as a nuclear first strike, causing the last nuclear scare of the Cold War. * November 10 – The anticancer drug etoposide is approved by the FDA, leading to a curative treatment regime in the field of combination chemotherapy of testicular carcinoma. * November 11 – Ronald Reagan becomes the first U.S. President to address the National Diet, Japan's national legislature. * November 13 – The first United States cruise missiles arrive at RAF Greenham Common in England amid protests from peace campaigners. * November 14 – The immunosuppressant cyclosporine is approved by the FDA, leading to a revolution in the field of transplantation. * November 15 – The Turkish part of Cyprus declares independence. * November 16 – A jury in Gretna, Louisiana, US acquits Ginny Foat of the murder of Argentine businessman Moses Chaiyo. * November 17 – The Zapatista Army of National Liberation is founded in Mexico. * November 18 – A Christmas Story is released. * November 19 – An attempted hijacking of Aeroflot Flight 6833 in Soviet Georgia results in several dead and wounded. * November 20 – The Day After airs on ABC. * November 24 – Lynda Mann, 15, is found raped and strangled in the village of Narborough, England (Colin Pitchfork is sentenced to life imprisonment in 1988). * November 26 – Brink's-Mat robbery: In London, 6,800 gold bars worth nearly UK£26 million are taken from the Brink's-Mat vault at Heathrow Airport. Only a fraction of the gold is ever recovered, and only 2 men are convicted of the crime. * November 27 – Colombian Avianca Flight 11 crashes near Barajas Airport in Madrid, Spain, killing 181 of the 192 on board. December * December 2 – [[Michael Jackson's Thriller (music video)|Michael Jackson's Thriller video]] is aired on MTV for the first time. * December 4 ** United States Navy aviator Lt's. Mark Lange and Bobby Goodman are shot down in an A-6 Intruder over Lebanon and captured by Syrians; Lt. Lange dies of his injuries; Lt. Goodman is released 30 days later after the intervention of the Reverend Jesse Jackson. **General elections are celebrated in Venezuela in which the opposition party, Democratic Action, wins a majority in both chambers of the Venezuelan Congress and the presidency for the 1984–1989 period under Jaime Lusinchi. Voter turn out is 87.3% and Lusinchi obtains 58.4% of the votes. ** Solar eclipse of December 4, 1983. * December 5 – ICIMOD is established and inaugurated with its headquarters in Kathmandu, Nepal, and legitimised through an Act of Parliament in Nepal this same year. * December 7 – Two Spanish passenger planes collide on the foggy runway at a Madrid airport, killing 90. * December 9 – The Australian dollar is floated, by Federal treasurer Paul Keating. Under the old flexible peg system, the Reserve Bank bought and sold all Australian dollars and cleared the market at the end of the day. This initiative is taken by the government of Bob Hawke. * December 10 – Military rule ends and democracy is restored in Argentina, with the beginning of Raúl Alfonsín's first term as President of Argentina * December 13 – Turgut Özal, of ANAP forms the new government of Turkey (45th government); beginning of a new civilian regime * December 17 ** A discothèque fire in Madrid, Spain, injuring 47 and kills 83 people. ** Harrods bombings: a Provisional IRA car bomb kills six people and injures 90 outside Harrods in London. * December 19 – The Jules Rimet Trophy is stolen from the Brazilian Soccer Confederation building in Rio de Janeiro. , the trophy has not been recovered. * December 27 ** A propane explosion in Buffalo, New York, US kills five firefighters and two civilians. ** Pope John Paul II visits Rebibbia prison to forgive his would-be assassin Mehmet Ali Ağca. * December 29 – The Reverend Jesse Jackson travels to Syria to secure the release of U.S. Navy Lieutenant Robert Goodman, who has been in Syrian captivity since being shot down over Lebanon during a bombing mission. * December 31 ** Brunei gains independence from the United Kingdom. ** Two bombs explode in France; one on a Paris train kills three and injures 19. The other at Marseille station kills two and injures 34. ** Second Nigerian Republic was overthrown Date unknown * I. M. Pei wins the Pritzker Architecture Prize. * Zlatko Ugljen receives the Aga Khan Award for Architecture for Šerefudin's White Mosque, built in Visoko. * The Drug Abuse Resistance Education (DARE) program is launched in the United States. * Flashdance and Return of the Jedi are box-office hits. * Gérard Debreu wins the Nobel Memorial Prize in Economic Sciences. * Leopold Kohr, the people of Belau, Amory and Hunter Lovins/Rocky Mountain Institute and Manfred Max Neef/CEPAUR win the Right Livelihood Award. * McDonald's introduces the McNugget. * Kary Mullis discovers polymerase chain reaction while working for Cetus. * The DeLorean Motor Company ceases production. * The meteorological 1982–83 El Niño event brings severe weather worldwide. * A severe drought affects the Midwest, Great Plains and parts of the Southern United States between May and September. * Ronald Reagan declassifies GPS for public use; it will be shut down again in 1990 for the Gulf War and re-activated again in 1993. * The capital of the Republic of Côte d'Ivoire is changed from Abidjan to Yamoussoukro. Births January ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Calum Davenport, English footballer ** Daniel Jarque, Spanish footballer (d. 2009) * January 2 – Kate Bosworth, American actress * January 3 – Precious Lara Quigaman, Filipina model, host and actress * January 4 ** Spencer Chamberlain, American musician ** Kerry Condon, Irish actress * January 6 – Cristina Rosato, Canadian actress * January 7 ** Tosin Abasi, Nigerian-American musician (Animals As Leaders) ** Brett Dalton, American actor ** Natalie Gulbis, American golfer * January 8 ** Chen Xiexia, Chinese weightlifter ** Chris Masters, American wrestler * January 9 ** Gala Évora, Spanish actress ** Chris Getzlaf, American football player; brother of Anaheim Ducks captain Ryan Getzlaf * January 10 – Li Nina, Chinese aerial free-style skier * January 11 – Adrian Sutil, German Formula One driver * January 13 ** Bill Hudson, Brazilian-American musician ** Imran Khan, Bollywood actor ** Brianne Moncrief, American soap opera actress ** Julian Morris, British actor ** Ronny Turiaf, French basketball player * January 14 – Takako Uehara, Japanese singer * January 15 – Aa Jimmy, Indonesian actor (d. 2018) * January 16 ** Marwan Kenzari, Dutch actor ** Emanuel Pogatetz, Austrian footballer * January 17 ** Rickey D'Shon Collins, American actor ** Johannes Herber, German basketball player * January 18 ** Jung Yu-mi, South Korean actress ** Samantha Mumba, Irish singer and actress * January 19 ** Øystein Pettersen, Norwegian Olympic cross-country skier ** Utada Hikaru, Japanese singer and songwriter * January 20 ** Yasser Elshantaf, Palestinian entrepreneur ** Geovany Soto, Puerto Rican baseball player * January 21 ** Svetlana Khodchenkova, Russian actress ** Maryse Ouellet, French-Canadian professional wrestler and glamour model ** Moritz Volz, German footballer * January 22 – Shaun Cody, American football player * January 23 ** David Firth, British animator ** Justyna Kowalczyk, Polish cross-country skier ** Sarah Tait, Australian rower (d. 2016) * January 24 ** Diane Birch, American singer-songwriter ** Frankie Grande, American actor, dancer, television personality, and producer ** Craig Horner, Australian actor ** Scott Speed, American Formula One driver ** Teo, Belarusian singer * January 25 – Yasuyuki Konno, Japanese footballer * January 27 – Rebecca Judd, Australian model and television presenter * January 30 – Ella Hooper, Australian singer-songwriter * January 31 – James Sutton, British actor February ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 1 – Andrew VanWyngarden, American singer * February 2 ** David Call, American film and television actor ** Carolina Klüft, Swedish athlete * February 3 ** Damiel Dossévi, French pole vaulter ** Gabriel Sargissian, Armenian chess Grandmaster ** Hillary Scott, American pornographic actress * February 4 – Hannibal Buress, American comedian * February 5 – Vanessa Rousso, French-American professional poker player * February 6 ** Michael Robinson, former American football player ** Sreesanth, Indian cricketer ** Jamie Whincup, Australian race car driver * February 7 ** Scott Feldman, American baseball player ** Elin Grindemyr, Swedish model ** Federico Marchetti, Italian footballer * February 8 ** Louise Glover, English model and photographer ** Atiba Hutchinson, Canadian footballer ** Ashley Mulheron, Scottish actress and television presenter ** Olga Syahputra, Indonesian actor, comedian, singer, and television presenter (d. 2015) * February 10 ** Daiane dos Santos, Brazilian artistic gymnast ** Vic Fuentes, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * February 11 – Rafael van der Vaart, Dutch footballer * February 14 – Julia Ling, American actress * February 15 ** Philipp and David Degen, Swiss footballers ** Alan Didak, Australian rules footballer ** Russell Martin, Canadian baseball player * February 16 ** Agyness Deyn, English supermodel ** John Magaro, American film, television and stage actor * February 17 ** Selita Ebanks, Caymanian model ** Elin Kling, Swedish fashion journalist ** Kevin Rudolf, American singer-songwriter and record producer * February 18 – Jason Maxiell, American basketball player * February 19 ** Kotoōshū Katsunori (born Kaloyan Stefanov Mahlyanov), Bulgarian sumo wrestler ** Mika Nakashima, Japanese singer and actress ** Nozomi Sasaki, Japanese voice actress ** Ryan Whitney, American ice hockey player ** Jawad Williams, American basketball player * February 20 ** Emad Moteab, Egyptian footballer ** Justin Verlander, American baseball player * February 21 ** Mélanie Laurent, French actress and director ** Eoin Macken, Irish actor * February 22 ** Penny Flame, born Jennifer Ketcham, American former pornographic actress/reality TV star ** Iliza Shlesinger, American comedian * February 23 ** Aziz Ansari, American comedian and actor ** Mirco Bergamasco, Italian rugby union player ** Emily Blunt, English actress ** Dominic Lyne, English author ** Mido, Egyptian footballer * February 24 – Sophie Howard, English glamour model * February 25 – Eduardo da Silva, Croatian soccer player * February 26 – Andrew Baggaley, English table tennis player * February 27 ** Devin Harris, American basketball player ** Hayley Angel Holt, English actress ** Kate Mara, American television and film actress ** Vítězslav Veselý, Czech javelin thrower * February 28 – Linda Király, American-Hungarian singer-songwriter March ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * March 1 – Lupita Nyong'o, Mexican-born Kenyan-American Academy Award-winning actress * March 4 ** Samuel Contesti, Italian figure skater ** Adam Deacon, British actor ** Jessica Heap, American actress * March 7 – Raquel Alessi, American actress * March 9 ** Bryony Afferson, English actress and musician ** Bobby Campo, American actor ** Clint Dempsey, American footballer ** Maite Perroni, Mexican singer and actress * March 10 ** Kyle Marshall, Canadian animator, storyboard artist, director and writer ** Janet Mock, American author and activist ** Jonas Olsson, Swedish footballer ** Rafe Spall, English actor ** Carrie Underwood, American singer * March 11 – Melissa Rycroft, American television personality and reality television contestant * March 12 – Roxy Shahidi, English actress * March 14 ** Bakhtiyar Artayev, Kazakh boxer ** Taylor Hanson, American musician * March 15 – Florencia Bertotti, Argentine actress and singer * March 16 ** Stephanie Gatschet, American actress ** Katie Kim, Irish singer-songwriter * March 17 ** Penny McNamee, Australian actress ** Atit Shah, Indian American Hollywood film producer ** Martin Shkreli, American businessman, former hedge fund manager, and convicted felon * March 18 – Kyle Downes, Canadian-American actor * March 19 – Nicole Muirbrook, American actress and model * March 20 ** Michael Cassidy, American film television and actor ** Eiji Kawashima, Japanese footballer ** Jenni Vartiainen, Finnish pop singer * March 21 – Bruno Langley, British actor * March 22 ** Christina Bennett Lind, American actress * March 23 – Mo Farah, British athlete * March 27 – Shawntinice Polk, American basketball player (d. 2005) * March 29 ** Ezgi Mola, Turkish actress ** Ed Skrein, English actor and rapper * March 30 ** Zach Gowen, American wrestler ** Hebe Tien, Taiwanese singer * March 31 ** Hashim Amla, South African cricketer ** Ashleigh Ball, Canadian voice actress, singer and musician ** Meinir Gwilym, Welsh folk singer ** Melissa Ordway, American actress and model April ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 1 ** Matt Lanter, American actor and model ** Sergey Lazarev, Russian pop-singer ** Sean Taylor, American football player (d. 2007) * April 2 – Yung Joc, American rapper * April 4 ** Eric Andre, American comedian, actor, and television host ** Doug Lynch, Canadian ice hockey player ** Amanda Righetti, American actress and film producer * April 6 ** Diora Baird, American actress ** Bobbi Starr, American pornographic actress * April 7 – Franck Ribéry, French footballer * April 10 ** Jamie Chung, American actress ** Ryan Merriman, American actor * April 11 – Joanna Douglas, Canadian actress * April 12 ** Jelena Dokić, Australian tennis player ** Judy Marte, American actress and producer ** Jonti Richter, Australian soccer player * April 13 – Schalk Burger, South African rugby player * April 15 ** Alice Braga, Brazilian actress ** Ilya Kovalchuk, Russian ice hockey player * April 16 – Alex Antônio de Melo Santos, Brazilian footballer * April 18 – Miguel Cabrera, Venezuelan baseball player * April 19 ** Alberto Callaspo, American baseball player ** Joe Mauer, American baseball player ** Curtis Thigpen, American baseball player * April 20 ** Sebastian Ingrosso, Swedish club DJ ** Miranda Kerr, Australian model ** Joanne King, Irish film and television actress * April 21 ** Paweł Brożek, Polish footballer ** Lily Chan, Chinese singer ** Tarvaris Jackson, American football player ** Gugu Mbatha-Raw, British actress * April 22 ** Francis Capra, American actor ** Matt Jones, American football player * April 23 ** Daniela Hantuchová, Slovakian tennis player ** Aaron Hill, American actor * April 24 – Will Champlin, American singer, contestant from The Voice season 5 * April 26 – Ryan Dowell Baum, American former child actor * April 29 ** Jay Cutler, American football player ** Megan Boone, American actress ** David Lee, American basketball player ** Yuriko Shiratori, Japanese actress and gravure idol * April 30 – Yelena Leuchanka, Belarusian professional women's basketball player May ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 1 – Alain Bernard, French Olympic swimmer * May 2 ** Tina Maze, Slovenian alpine ski racer ** Dani Sordo, Spanish rally driver * May 3 - Ari Magder, American actor (d. 2012) * May 4 ** Brad Bufanda, American actor (d. 2017) ** Jesse Moss, Canadian actor * May 5 – Henry Cavill, British actor * May 6 ** Gabourey Sidibe, American actress ** Adrianne Palicki, American actress ** Raquel Zimmermann, Brazilian model * May 7 ** Marco Galiazzo, Italian archer ** Alexander Legkov, Russian cross country sky * May 8 – Matt Willis, English singer-songwriter * May 9 – Ryuhei Matsuda, Japanese actor * May 11 ** Daizee Haze, American professional wrestler ** Matt Leinart, American football player ** Holly Valance, Australian actress and singer * May 12 ** Alicja Bachleda-Curuś, Polish actress and singer ** Domhnall Gleeson, Irish actor and writer ** Alina Kabaeva, Russian rhythmic gymnast and politician ** Charilaos Pappas, Greek footballer * May 13 ** Natalie Cassidy, British actress ** Anita Görbicz, Hungarian handball player ** Grégory Lemarchal, French singer (d. 2007) ** Yaya Touré, Ivorian footballer * May 14 ** Anahí, Mexican singer and actress ** Sarbel, Greek Cypriot pop singer ** Amber Tamblyn, American actress * May 16 ** Nancy Ajram, Lebanese singer ** Daniel Kerr, Australian rules footballer ** Marcela Temer, First Lady of Brazil * May 17 – Channing Frye, American basketball player * May 18 – Vince Young, American football player * May 19 ** Eve Angel, Hungarian model ** Jessica Fox, British actress * May 20 ** Michaela McManus, American actress ** N. T. Rama Rao Jr., Indian actor and singer ** Emma Williams, English stage and television actress * May 21 – Leva Bates, American professional wrestler * May 22 ** John Hopkins, American MotoGP racer ** Connie and Cassie Powney, English twin actresses * May 23 – Heidi Range, British singer (Sugababes) * May 24 – Woo Seung-yeon, South Korean actress and model * May 27 – Bobby Convey, American soccer player * May 28 ** Megalyn Echikunwoke, American actress ** Toby Hemingway, British/American actor * May 30 – Jennifer Ellison, British actress * May 31 ** David Hernandez, American singer ** Zana Marjanović, Bosnian actress ** Reggie Yates, English actor, television presenter, and radio DJ June ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * June 1 – Sylvia Hoeks, Dutch actress * June 2 ** Lisa Hammond, English actress ** Brooke White, American singer * June 3 – Janine Carmen Habeck, German model * June 6 ** Gemma Bissix, British actress ** Adam Hendershott, American actor ** Gianna Michaels, porn actress ** Joe Rokocoko, New Zealand rugby union player * June 7 – Indiggo, Romanian-born American twin sisters, singer-songwriters, and reality TV personalities * June 8 ** Kim Clijsters, Belgian tennis player ** Mamoru Miyano, Japanese voice actor * June 9 – Marina Lizorkina, Russian singer * June 10 ** Marina Abrosimova, Russian pop singer ** Shanna Collins, American actress ** Leelee Sobieski, American film and television actress * June 11 – José Reyes, Dominican baseball player * June 12 ** Bryan Habana, South African rugby union player ** Andy Ologun, Nigerian mixed martial artist ** Anja Rubik, Polish model * June 13 – Jason Spezza, Canadian hockey player * June 14 ** Torrance Coombs, Canadian film, theatre and television actor ** Sean Klitzner, American internet personality and comedian * June 15 ** Derek Anderson, American football player ** Julia Fischer, German violinist and pianist * June 16 ** Verónica Echegui, Spanish actress ** Olivia Hack, American actress and voice actress ** Kana Mannami, Japanese Go player ** Lisa Yamanaka, Canadian voice actress * June 17 ** Connie Fisher, British actress and singer ** Kazunari Ninomiya, Japanese actor, idol, and singer ** Lee Ryan, English singer * June 19 ** Macklemore, American rapper ** Tanja Mihhailova, Russian-Estonian pop singer and actress ** Laura Norton, English actress ** Mark Selby, British snooker player ** Aidan Turner, Irish actor * June 20 – Cherrie Ying, Hong Kong actress * June 21 ** Michael Malarkey, British-American actor and musician ** Edward Snowden, American computer specialist, CIA employee, and whistleblower ** Brian Sites, American actor ** Eduardo Hernández-Sonseca, Spanish basketball player * June 22 ** Sally Nicholls, English children's book author of Ways to Live Forever ** Mizan the Poet, English spoken word poet, activist and community worker ** Giacomo Bevilacqua, Italian cartoonist * June 23 ** José Rojas, Chilean footballer ** Miles Fisher, American film and television actor and musician ** Brandi Rhodes, American wrestler and reality television personality ** Rade Đokić, Bosnian-Herzegovinian footballer * June 24 ** Albert, 12th Prince of Thurn and Taxis ** John Lloyd Cruz, Filipino actor and model ** Shermain Jeremy, Antiguan singer and beauty pageant contestant ** Christian Day, English rugby union player ** Kenny Van Hoevelen, Belgian footballer * June 25 ** Cleo, Polish singer ** Shamau Shareef, Maldivian politician ** Daniele Gastaldello, Italian footballer ** Cristian Baroni, Brazilian footballer ** Marko Đurić, Serbian politician * June 26 ** Toyonoshima Daiki, Japanese sumo wrestler ** Alsény Këïta, Liberian footballer ** Fahad Mustafa, Pakistani actor ** Richard Okia, Ugandan cricketer * June 27 ** Alsou, Russian singer, Eurovision Song Contest 2000 runner-up ** Ben Bocquelet, French-British animator and producer ** Nikola Rakočević, Serbian actor ** Dale Steyn, South African cricketer * June 28 ** Jaiveer Shergill, Indian politician ** Curtis Lepore, American actor, musician and internet celebrity * June 29 – Ilya Yashin, Russian activist and politician * June 30 ** Cheryl, British singer (Girls Aloud) and TV personality ** Katherine Ryan, Canadian comedian and actress July ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 1 ** Lynsey Bartilson, American actress, dancer and singer ** Tanya Chisholm, American actress and dancer ** Jang Jin-young, South Korean singer ** Marit Larsen, Norwegian singer and songwriter ** Park Jeong-su, Korean singer (Super Junior) * July 2 ** Michelle Branch, American singer (The Wreckers) ** Fadhil Hashim, Malaysian footballer ** Alicia Menendez, American television commentator * July 3 ** Edinson Vólquez, Dominican baseball player ** Park Jin-woo, South Korean actor * July 4 – Isabeli Fontana, Brazilian fashion model * July 5 ** Edwina Bartholomew, Australian journalist and television presenter ** Zheng Jie, Chinese tennis player ** Kumiko Ogura, Japanese badminton player * July 6 ** Gregory Smith, Canadian actor ** David Price, British professional boxer * July 7 ** Kristi Capel, American beauty pageant and news presenter ** Renee Chappell, Australian cricketer ** Krzysztof Lijewski, Polish handballer ** C4 Pedro, Angolan musician ** Martin Wallström, Swedish actor ** Vincent Wong, Hong Kong actor ** Yoo Jae-hoon, South Korean footballer * July 9 – Christopher Porco, American convicted murderer * July 10 ** Barış Pehlivan, Turkish journalist and writer ** Sherif Ekramy, Egyptian footballer ** Kim Heechul, Korean actor and singer (Super Junior) ** Boniface Mwangi, Kenyan photojournalist, politician and activist * July 11 ** Peter Cincotti, American singer-songwriter ** Marie Eleonor Serneholt, Swedish singer (A*Teens) * July 12 ** Megumi Kawamura, Japanese model ** Marco Alcaraz, Filipino actor, commercial model, and basketball player ** Krystin Pellerin, Canadian actress of theatre, television and film * July 13 ** Liu Xiang, Chinese athlete ** Carmen Villalobos, Colombian actress and model * July 14 – Katrina Chen, Canadian politician * July 15 ** Maxim Dondyuk, Ukrainian documentary photographer ** Cristián Muñoz Corrales, Chilean footballer * July 16 ** Duncan Keith, Canadian ice hockey player ** Katrina Kaif, Bollywood actress and model ** Zhang Xiangxiang, Chinese weightlifter ** Dirk Mädrich, German basketball player ** Eleanor Matsuura, Japanese-English actress * July 17 ** Flávia de Oliveira, Brazilian model ** Kim Jin-woo, South Korean actor and singer * July 18 ** Hatsu Hioki, Japanese professional mixed martial artist ** Aaron Gillespie, American musician ** Mikk Pahapill, Estonian decathlete * July 19 ** Prince Ernst August of Hanover ** Trai Byers, American actor and singer ** Helen Skelton, British television presenter ** Sindhu Tolani, Indian actress * July 20 ** Pat Healy, American mixed martial artist ** Ryan Healy, American mixed martial artist ** Martin McCann, Irish actor * July 21 ** Vinessa Antoine, Canadian actress ** Amy Mizzi, Australian actress ** Eivør Pálsdóttir, Faroese singer and composer ** Kellen Winslow II, American football player * July 22 ** Detsl, Russian musician (d. 2019) ** Jodi Albert, English actress and singer ** Ryan Doucette, Canadian actor ** Juliana Silva, Brazilian beach volleyball player ** Jonas Sakuwaha, Zambian footballer ** Sharni Vinson, Australian model, actress and dancer * July 23 ** Bec Hewitt, Australian actress ** Aaron Peirsol, American swimmer * July 24 ** Daniele De Rossi, Italian footballer ** Asami Mizukawa, Japanese actress * July 26 ** Kate Bolduan, American television journalist and CNN anchor ** Elettra Weidemann, American fashion model and sociallite * July 29 ** Kaitlyn Black, American actress ** Inés Gómez Mont, Mexican television host, reporter and actress ** Tania Gunadi, Indonesian-American actress and producer ** Elise Testone, American singer-songwriter * July 30 – Seán Dillon, Irish footballer August ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * August 2 – Huston Street, American baseball player * August 3 ** Michelle Buswell, American model ** Mamie Gummer, American actress * August 4 ** Jai Crawford, Australian cyclist ** Greta Gerwig, American actress and filmmaker ** Adhir Kalyan, South African actor ** Mariusz Wlazły, Polish volleyball player * August 5 – Kara Tointon, English actress * August 6 – Robin van Persie, Dutch footballer * August 7 ** Christian Chávez, Mexican singer and actor ** Brit Marling, American actress, screenwriter and producer ** Tina O'Brien, British actress * August 8 – Fred Meyers, American actor * August 9 ** David Ames, British actor ** Sarah Elizabeth, American model ** Ashley Johnson, American actress * August 10 ** Spencer Redford, American actress ** Mathieu Roy, Canadian professional ice hockey player * August 11 ** Sammy Glenn, English television actress ** Chris Hemsworth, Australian actor * August 13 ** Aleš Hemský, Czechoslovakian ice hockey player ** Sebastian Stan, Romanian-born American actor * August 14 ** Elena Baltacha, Ukrainian-Scottish tennis player (d. 2014) ** Sunidhi Chauhan, Indian playback singer ** Spencer Pratt, American television personality ** Mila Kunis, Ukraine-born American actress * August 16 – Nikos Zisis, Greek basketball player * August 17 – Dustin Pedroia, American baseball player * August 18 **Dragon, Evening Class student, works for Volvo ** Kris Boyd, Scottish football player ** Mika, Lebanese-British singer ** Cameron White, Australian cricketer * August 19 ** Missy Higgins, Australian pop singer-songwriter, musician and actor ** Tania Nolan, New Zealand actress ** Claudia Salinas, Mexican model and actress ** Reeva Steenkamp, South African model (d. 2013) ** Tammin Sursok, Australian actress * August 20 ** Andrew Garfield, British/American actor ** Yuri Zhirkov, Russian footballer * August 21 ** Chantelle Houghton, English glamour model and television personality ** Brody Jenner, American television personality * August 23 ** James Collins, Welsh footballer ** Ruta Gedmintas, Lithuanian-English actress ** Annie Ilonzeh, American actress ** Fiona Onasanya, British Labour party politician and criminal * August 24 – Brett Gardner, American baseball player * August 26 ** Rob Cantor, American singer-songwriter ** Nicol David, Malaysian squash player * August 27 ** Chen Bolin, Taiwanese actor ** Jamala, Ukrainian singer and songwriter, Eurovision Song Contest 2016 winner * August 28 ** Alfonso Herrera, Mexican actor and singer ** Lasith Malinga, Sri Lankan cricketer * August 29 – Jennifer Landon, American actress * August 30 ** Jun Matsumoto, Japanese singer and actor ** Jim Miller, American mixed martial artist * August 31 ** Larry Fitzgerald, American football player ** Maria Flor, Brazilian actress September ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * September 1 ** Camille Mana, American actress ** José Antonio Reyes, Spanish football player * September 2 – Tiffany Hines, American television actress and singer * September 3 ** Alexander Klaws, German singer ** Valdas Vasylius, Lithuanian basketball player ** Christine Woods, American actress * September 4 – Jennifer Metcalfe, English actress * September 5 ** Lincoln Riley, American football coach ** Priscilla Meirelles, Miss Earth 2004 * September 8 – Chris Judd, Australian rules footballer * September 9 – Zoe Kazan, American actress and screenwriter * September 10 – Joey Votto, Canadian baseball player * September 11 – Vivian Jepkemoi Cheruiyot, Kenyan long-distance runner * September 12 – Carly Smithson, Irish singer * September 13 ** James Bourne, English singer-songwriter ** Kaoklai Kaennorsing, Thai Muay Thai kickboxer * September 14 – Amy Winehouse, British singer (d. 2011) * September 15 ** Ashleigh McIvor, Canadian freestyle skier ** Holly Montag, American television personality * September 16 – Kirsty Coventry, Zimbabwean swimmer * September 17 ** Jennifer Peña, American singer ** Ammel-Carl Sierra, Victorian Melbournian Horseman, Polo Player & Sports Entrepreneur ** Catherine Tyldesley, English actress and model * September 18 ** Kevin Doyle, Irish footballer ** Sasha Son, Lithuanian singer * September 20 ** A-Lin, Taiwanese singer ** Yuna Ito, American-Japanese singer and actress * September 21 ** Sarah Rees Brennan, Irish novelist ** Scott Evans, American actor ** Maggie Grace, American actress ** Joseph Mazzello, American actor ** Anna Meares, Australian track cyclist * September 22 – Eriko Imai, Japanese singer (Speed) * September 23 ** Shane del Rosario, American professional mixed martial artist and kickboxer (d. 2013) ** Märt Israel, Estonian discus thrower * September 24 ** Lyndon Ferns, South African swimmer ** Randy Foye, American basketball player * September 25 ** Donald Glover, American actor ** Son Dam-bi, South Korean singer * September 26 – Ricardo Quaresma, Portuguese footballer * September 27 ** Fazura, Malaysian actress ** Jeon Hye-bin, South Korean actress and singer * September 28 ** Julissa Bermudez, Dominican-American television personality and actress ** Sarah Wright, American actress * September 30 ** Machiko Kawana, Japanese voice actress ** Andreea Răducan, Romanian gymnast ** Reiko Shiota, Japanese badminton player October ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * October 1 – Anna Drijver, Dutch actress and model * October 2 – Gerran Walker, American football player * October 3 ** Meghan Heffern, Canadian actress ** Hiroki Suzuki, Japanese actor ** Tessa Thompson, American actress * October 4 ** Vicky Krieps, Luxembourgish actress ** Risa Kudō, Japanese gravure idol ** Shontelle, Barbadian singer, and songwriter * October 5 ** Jesse Eisenberg, American actor ** Nicky Hilton Rothschild, American model and socialite ** Shelby Rabara, American actress and singer ** Noot Seear, Canadian fashion model and actress ** Noah Segan, American character actor ** Juan Manuel Vargas, Peruvian footballer * October 7 – Flying Lotus, American musician * October 8 – Michael Fraser, Scottish football goalkeeper * October 9 – Spencer Grammer, American actress * October 10 – Alyson Hau, Hong Kong radio DJ * October 11 – Bradley James, English actor * October 12 – Annick Obonsawin, Canadian actress and voice actress * October 13 – Katia Winter, Swedish actress * October 14 ** Lin Dan, Chinese badminton player ** David Oakes, English film, television and theatre actor ** Zesh Rehman, English-Pakistani footballer * October 15 – Stephy Tang, Hong Kong singer and actress * October 16 – Loreen, Swedish pop singer and music producer, Eurovision Song Contest 2012 winner * October 17 ** Daniel Booko, American actor ** Felicity Jones, English actress ** Daniel Kajmakoski, Macedonian singer and songwriter ** Ivan Saenko, Russian footballer * October 19 ** Rebecca Ferguson, Swedish model and actress ** Cara Santa Maria, American neuroscientist and writer * October 20 – Alona Tal, Israeli television actress * October 21 ** Ashley Banjo, Canadian actor ** Hrvoje Ćustić, Croatian footballer (d. 2008) ** Marie Marguerite, Duchess of Anjou, Venezuelan heiress and wife of Louis Alphonse of Bourbon, Duke of Anjou ** Charlotte Sullivan, Canadian actress ** Aaron Tveit, American actor * October 24 ** Adrienne Bailon, American singer and actress ** V V Brown, English singer, songwriter, model, and producer ** Ashleigh Harrington, Canadian actress ** Katie McGrath, Irish actress ** Brian Vickers, American race car driver * October 25 – Princess Yōko of Mikasa, member of the Japanese Imperial Family * October 27 ** Dmitri Sychev, Russian footballer ** Katy Tur, American broadcast journalist ** Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ, Turkish actor and model * October 28 – Joe Thomas, English actor * October 29 ** Johnny Lewis, American actor (d. 2012) ** Amit Sebastian Paul, Swedish singer * October 30 – Diana Karazon, Jordanian singer November ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * November 1 ** Yuko Ogura, Japanese gravure idol ** Jelena Tomašević, Serbian pop singer * November 2 – Andreas Bourani, German singer-songwriter * November 3 – Julie Marie Berman, American actress * November 5 – Alexa Chung, English television presenter and model * November 4 – Tyler Everett, American football player * November 8 ** Pavel Pogrebnyak, Russian footballer ** Blanka Vlašić, Croatian high jumper * November 9 – Meseret Defar, Ethiopian long-distance runner * November 10 ** Fred Cheng, Canadian-born Hong Kong singer ** Miranda Lambert, American country music singer * November 11 ** Sola Aoi, Japanese model ** Philipp Lahm, German footballer ** Kristal Marshall, American professional wrestler, model and beauty queen ** Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Japanese voice actor * November 12 – Kate Bell, Australian actress * November 14 – Chelsea Wolfe, American singer-songwriter and musician * November 15 – Laura Smet, French actress * November 16 – K, Korean singer * November 17 ** Viva Bianca, Australian actress ** Ioannis Bourousis, Greek basketball player ** Ryan Bradley, American figure skater ** Ryan Braun, American baseball player ** Évelyne Brochu, Canadian actress ** Harry Lloyd, British actor ** Nick Markakis, American baseball player ** Patrick McHale, American animator ** Christopher Paolini, American author ** Rocsi, American television personality * November 18 ** Jon Johansen, Norwegian computer programmer ** Robert Kazinsky, English actor and model * November 19 ** Adam Driver, American actor ** DeAngelo Hall, American football player ** Daria Werbowy, Ukrainian-Canadian model * November 20 – Future, American rapper, singer, and songwriter * November 21 – The Bella Twins, (Brie & Nikki), American professional wrestlers * November 22 ** Tyler Hilton, American singer-songwriter and actor ** Xiao Yu, Taiwanese singer and songwriter * November 24 ** Dean Ashton, British footballer ** José López, Venezuelan baseball player ** Gwilym Lee, English actor * November 25 – Atsushi Itō, Japanese actor * November 26 – Emiri Katō, Japanese voice actress and singer * November 27 ** Professor Green, British rapper ** Arjay Smith, American actor * November 28 ** Courtney Rush, Canadian professional wrestler ** Ellie Taylor, English comedian and television presenter ** Kelly Wenham, English actress ** Rostam Batmanglij, American musician (Vampire Weekend * November 29 ** Pamela Brown, CNN Justice Correspondent ** Jenn Sterger, American television personality and model ** Aylin Tezel, German actress * November 30 – Nicholas Kole, American figure skater December ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 2 ** Bibiana Candelas, Mexican volleyball player ** Ana Lucía Domínguez, Columbian actress ** Jana Kramer, American actress ** Mette Lindberg, Danish singer ** Aaron Rodgers, American football player ** Daniela Ruah, Portuguese actress * December 3 ** Troy Bergeron, American football player ** Andy Grammer, American singer and songwriter * December 4 ** Jimmy Bartel, Australian rules footballer ** Charity Shea, American actress ** Roman Zaretsky, Israeli figure skater * December 5 ** Tori Sparks, American singer, songwriter and activist ** Tiffany Weimer, American footballer * December 6 – Francesca Jackson, English musical theatre actress * December 7 – Fausto Carmona, Dominican baseball player * December 9 ** Dariusz Dudka, Polish footballer ** Jolene Purdy, American actress * December 10 ** Patrick Flueger, American actor ** Xavier Samuel, Australian actor * December 12 – Katrina Elam, American singer * December 13 ** J Alvarez Puerto Rican singer ** Satya Bhabha, British actor ** Otylia Jędrzejczak, Polish swimmer * December 14 – Íñigo Errejón, Spanish political scientist and politician * December 15 ** Delon Armitage, English rugby union player ** René Duprée, Canadian professional wrestler ** Brooke Fraser, New Zealand folk-pop and Christian musician ** Camilla Luddington, English actress ** Wang Hao, Chinese table tennis player * December 16 – Danielle Lloyd, British model * December 17 ** Erik Christensen, Canadian hockey player ** Sébastien Ogier, French rally driver * December 19 ** Nektarios Alexandrou, Cypriot footballer ** Casey Crescenzo, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Dear Hunter and The Receiving End of Sirens) ** AJ Lamas, American actor ** Bridget Phillipson, English politician ** Laura Pomeroy, Canadian swimmer ** Matt Stajan, Canadian ice hockey player * December 20 ** Nelly Alisheva, Russian volleyball player ** Gia Allemand, American actress (d. 2013) ** Jonah Hill, American actor ** Lucy Pinder, English model ** Josh Sussman, American actor * December 21 – Steven Yeun, Korean-American actor * December 22 ** Joe Dinicol, Canadian actor ** Jennifer Hawkins, Australian television personality, Miss Universe 2004 ** Nathalie Péchalat, French ice dancer * December 23 – Hanley Ramírez, Dominican baseball player * December 25 – Gwei Lun-mei, Taiwanese actress * December 27 – Cole Hamels, American baseball player * December 27 - Sa Dingding, Chinese singer * December 28 – Aiko Nakamura, Japanese tennis player * December 29 – Jessica Andrews, American country music singer Date unknown *Linda Bhreathnach, Irish television actress *Sarah Earnshaw, British actress *Yalda Hakim, Australian journalist *Leila Benn Harris, English actress and singer *Eleonore Hendricks, American actress, photographer and casting director *Ainsley Howard, British actress *Jane McGregor, Canadian actress *Ashley Austin Morris, American actress *Daráine Mulvihill, Irish television personality *Brook Roberts, American television personality and former beauty pageant *Zoe Tuckwell-Smith, Australian actress Deaths January ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 2 ** Dick Emery, British comedian (b. 1915) ** Edward Howard, American Roman Catholic prelate and venerable (b. 1877) * January 7 – Fred Church, American actor (b. 1889) * January 8 – Gerhard Barkhorn, German World War II fighter ace (b. 1919) * January 10 – Roy DeMeo, American Mafia hitman (b. 1942) * January 11 ** Ghanshyam Das Birla, Indian industrialist and educator (b. 1894) ** Tikhon Kiselyov, Belarusian statesman in the Soviet Union, the de facto leader of the Byelorussian SSR from 1980 to 1983 (b. 1917) * January 12 – Nikolai Podgorny, Soviet politician, Chairman of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR from 1965 to 1977 (b. 1903) * January 13 – David M. Shoup, American general (b. 1904) * January 15 ** Masatane Kanda, Japanese general (b. 1890) ** Meyer Lansky, American gangster (b. 1902) * January 17 – Doodles Weaver, American comedian (b. 1911) * January 18 – Arturo Umberto Illia, Argentine politician and physician, 34th President of Argentina (b. 1900) * January 20 – Garrincha, Brazilian footballer (b. 1933) * January 21 – Howard Clark, Canadian Anglican primate (b. 1903) * January 22 – Walter Citrine, 1st Baron Citrine, British trade unionist (b. 1887) * January 23 – Fred Bakewell, English cricketer (b. 1908) * January 24 ** Carmen Clemente Travieso, Venezuelan journalist and activist (b. 1900) ** George Cukor, American film director (b. 1899) ** Juan Carlos Zabala, Argentine Olympic athlete (b. 1911) * January 27 ** Georges Bidault, French Resistance leader (b. 1899) ** Louis de Funès, French actor (b. 1914) * January 28 ** Frank Forde, Australian politician, 15th Prime Minister of Australia, leader of the World War II (b. 1890) ** Billy Fury, British musician (b. 1940) * January 29 – Stuart H. Ingersoll, American admiral (b. 1898) February ]] ]] ]] * February 4 – Karen Carpenter, American singer and drummer (The Carpenters) (b. 1950) * February 7 – Raja Babu, Indian actor (b. 1937) * February 8 ** Harry Boot, English physicist (b. 1917) ** Maria Josefa Alhama y Valera, Spanish Roman Catholic nun and blessed (b. 1893) * February 9 – Patriarch Khoren I Paroian (b. 1914) * February 12 ** Italo Acconcia, Italian football player and manager (b. 1925) ** Eubie Blake, American musician and songwriter (b. 1887) * February 13 – Lorenzo Bianchi, Italian Roman Catholic cardinal (b. 1899) * February 14 – Lina Radke, German athlete (b. 1903) * February 19 – Alice White, American actress (b. 1904) * February 22 – Sir Adrian Boult, English conductor (b. 1889) * February 23 – Herbert Howells, English composer (b. 1892) * February 25 – Tennessee Williams, American playwright (b. 1911) * February 27 – Nikolai Aleksandrovich Kozyrev, Russian astronomer and astrophysicist (b. 1908) * February 28 – Winifred Atwell, British pianist (b. 1914) March ]] ]] ]] * March 1 – Hideo Kobayashi, Japanese author (b. 1902) * March 3 ** Hergé, Belgian comics creator (b. 1907) ** Arthur Koestler, Austrian writer (b. 1905) * March 6 – Donald Maclean, British spy (b. 1913) * March 7 – Igor Markevitch, Ukrainian conductor (b. 1912) * March 8 ** Sir William Walton, English composer (b. 1902) ** Chabuca Granda, Peruvian singer and composer (b. 1920) * March 9 ** Faye Emerson, American actress (b. 1917) ** Ulf von Euler, Swedish physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1905) * March 11 – Will Glickman, American playwright (b. 1910) * March 14 – Maurice Ronet, French film actor and director (b. 1927) * March 15 – Dame Rebecca West, British writer (b. 1892) * March 16 – Arthur Godfrey, American radio and television broadcaster and entertainer (b. 1903) * March 17 – Haldan Keffer Hartline, American physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1903) * March 18 ** Umberto II of Italy, the last King of Italy (b. 1904) ** Ivan Vinogradov, Russian mathematician (b. 1891) * March 22 – Blanton Collier, American football coach (b. 1906) * March 23 – Prince Thibaut of Central African Empire (b. 1948) * March 25 – Bob Waterfield, American football player (Los Angeles Rams) and a member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (b. 1920) * March 26 – Anthony Blunt, British spy and art historian (b. 1907) * March 27 ** Elsie Eaves, American civil engineer (b. 1898) ** James Hayter, British actor (b. 1907) * March 30 ** Gunnar Bigum, Danish actor (b. 1914) ** Lisette Model, Austrian-American photographer (b. 1901) * March 31 – Stephen Murray, British actor (b. 1912) April ]] ]] ]] * April 3 – Jimmy Bloomfield, English football player and manager (b. 1934) * April 4 **Maria Babanova, Soviet and Russian actress (b. 1900) ** Jacqueline Logan, American actress (b. 1901) ** Gloria Swanson, American actress (b. 1899) * April 11 – Dolores del Río, Mexican actress (b. 1904) * April 12 ** Desmond Bagley, English novelist (b. 1923) ** Jørgen Juve, Norwegian football player and journalist (b. 1906) * April 13 – Gloria Marín, Mexican actress (b. 1919) * April 15 ** Gyula Illyés, Hungarian poet and novelist (b. 1902) ** Corrie ten Boom, Dutch resistance fighter (b. 1892) * April 19 – Jerzy Andrzejewski, Polish author (b. 1909) * April 20 ** Mária Mezei, Hungarian actress (b. 1909) ** Walther Nehring, German general (b. 1892) ** Pedro Quartucci, Argentine boxer and actor (b. 1905) * April 21 – Walter Slezak, Austrian-American actor (b. 1902) * April 22 – Earl "Fatha" Hines, American musician (b. 1903) * April 23 ** Buster Crabbe, American actor and athlete (b. 1908) ** Selena Royle, American actress and writer (b. 1904) ** Alberto Zorrilla, Argentine Olympic swimmer (b. 1906) * April 30 ** George Balanchine, Russian-American dancer and choreographer (b. 1904) ** Joel Henry Hildebrand, American chemist (b. 1881) ** Muddy Waters, American musician (b. 1915) May ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 1 ** George Hodgson, Canadian Olympic swimmer (b. 1893) ** Joseph Ruttenberg, Russian-born American cinematographer (b. 1889) ** Arthur D. Struble, American admiral (b. 1894) * May 2 ** Pridi Banomyong, Thai politician and professor, 7th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1900) ** Norm Van Brocklin, American football player (Los Angeles Rams) and coach (Minnesota Vikings) and a member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (b. 1926) * May 5 – John Williams, British actor (b. 1903) * May 8 – John Fante, American writer (b. 1909) * May 13 – Allauddin, Pakistan actor (b. 1923) * May 14 ** Miguel Alemán Valdés, 46th President of Mexico (b. 1900) ** Roger J. Traynor, American judge (b. 1900) * May 15 – James Van Der Zee, American photographer (b. 1886) * May 18 – Frank Aiken, Irish Foreign Minister (b. 1898) * May 19 – Jean Rey, President of the European Commission (b. 1902) * May 21 – Kenneth Clark, British art historian (b. 1903) * May 22 ** Albert Claude, Belgian biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1899) ** King Idris of Libya (reigned from 1951 to 1969) (b. 1889) ** John Penrose, British actor (b. 1914) * May 23 – John Seward Johnson I, American art collector (b. 1895) * May 25 – Sid Daniels, British merchant marine worker, last surviving crewmember of the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] dies (b. 1895) * May 29 – Arvīds Pelše, Latvian historian, Soviet politician and functionary (b. 1899) * May 31 – Jack Dempsey, American heavyweight champion boxer (b. 1895) June ]] ]] * June 1 ** Prince Charles of Belgium (b. 1903) ** Ernest Graves, American actor (b. 1919) * June 2 ** Stan Rogers, Canadian musician (b. 1949) ** Julio Rosales, Filipino Roman Catholic cardinal (b. 1906) * June 4 – Gordon Kahl, American tax protester and cop-killer (b. 1920) * June 6 – Mahmoud el-Meliguy, Egyptian actor and screenwriter (b. 1910) * June 8 – Miško Kranjec, Slovenian writer (b. 1908) * June 10 – Larry Hooper, American singer (b. 1917) * June 11 – George Douglas, American actor (b. 1903) * June 12 – Norma Shearer, Canadian-born American actress (b. 1902) * June 15 ** Mario Casariego y Acevedo, Spanish-born Guatemalan Roman Catholic cardinal (b. 1909) ** Srirangam Srinivasarao, Indian Telugu poet (b. 1910) * June 17 ** George Benson, British actor (b. 1911) ** Peter Mennin, American composer and teacher (b. 1923) * June 18 ** Marianne Brandt, German industrial designer (b. 1893) ** Robert Riddles, British locomotive engineer (b. 1892) * June 23 – Osvaldo Dorticós Torrado, Cuban politician, 21st President of Cuba (suicide) (b. 1919) * June 24 – Charles Phelps Taft II, American politician, son of President William Howard Taft (b. 1897) * June 25 – Alberto Ginastera, Argentine composer (b. 1916) * June 30 – Mary Livingstone, American radio and voice actress (b. 1908) July ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 1 – Buckminster Fuller, American architect (b. 1895) * July 4 ** Dr. John Bodkin Adams, British suspected serial killer (b. 1899) ** Ted Berrigan, American poet (b. 1934) * July 5 – Harry James, American musician and band leader (b. 1916) * July 7 – Herman Kahn, American futurist (b. 1922) * July 9 – Keith Wickenden, British politician (b. 1932) * July 10 ** Werner Egk, German composer (b. 1901) ** Estrellita Castro, Spanish singer and actress (b. 1908) * July 11 – Ross Macdonald, American-Canadian writer (b. 1915) * July 12 – Chris Wood, British rock musician, lead singer and guitarist of the Traffic (b. 1944) * July 14 – Jack MacBryan, English cricketer (b. 1892) * July 15 – Eddie Foy, Jr., American actor (b. 1905) * July 16 – Samson Raphaelson, American screenwriter (b. 1894) * July 17 – Roosevelt Sykes, American blues musician (b. 1906) * July 19 – Erik Ode, German actor (b. 1910) * July 20 – Frank Reynolds, American journalist (b. 1923) * July 23 – Georges Auric, French composer (b. 1899) * July 26 ** Larry Gains, Canadian boxer (b. 1901) ** Charlie Rivel, Spanish Catalan circus clown (b. 1896) * July 29 ** Luis Buñuel, Spanish filmmaker (b. 1900) ** Rocco Chinnici, Italian judge (b. 1925) ** Raymond Massey, Canadian actor (b. 1896) ** David Niven, British soldier and actor (b. 1910) * July 30 ** Howard Dietz, American lyricist (b. 1896) ** Lynn Fontanne, British actress (b. 1887) August ]] ]] ]] * August 1 ** Peter Arne, British actor (b. 1918) ** Lilian Mercedes Letona, Salvadoran guerrilla (b. 1954) * August 2 – James Jamerson, American musician (b. 1938) * August 3 – Carolyn Jones, American actress (b. 1930) * August 5 ** Bart Bok, Dutch-born American astronomer (b. 1906) ** Judy Canova, American actress (b. 1913) * August 6 ** Michel Micombero, Burundian politician, 8th Prime Minister of Burundi and 1st President of Burundi (b. 1940) ** Klaus Nomi, German singer and performance artist (b. 1944) * August 7 – David Ford, American actor (b. 1925) * August 10 – José Baptista Pinheiro de Azevedo, Portuguese political figure, 104th Prime Minister of Portugal (b. 1917) * August 12 – Theodor Burchadi, German admiral (b. 1892) * August 13 – Bob Bailey, American actor (b. 1913) * August 16 ** Earl Averill, American baseball player and member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1902) ** Heinz Warneke, American sculptor (b. 1895) * August 17 – Ira Gershwin, American lyricist (b. 1896) * August 18 – Sir Nikolaus Pevsner, German-born British art historian (b. 1902) * August 21 – Benigno Aquino Jr., Filipino politician (b. 1932) * August 26 – Nazir Ahmed Khan, Pakistan-born Indian actor, director and producer (b. 1904) * August 27 – Harry A. deButts, American railroad executive * August 28 – Jan Clayton, American actress and singer (b. 1917) * August 29 – Simon Oakland, American actor (b. 1915) September ]] ]] ]] * September 1 – Henry M. "Scoop" Jackson, American politician (suffered an aortic aneurysm after giving a news conference condemning the shooting down of KAL 007) (b. 1912) * September 2 - Feri Cansel, Turkish-Cypriot actress (b. 1944) * September 8 – Ibrahim Abboud, 4th Prime Minister and 1st President of Sudan (b. 1900) * September 9 – Leo Lemay, American-born Solomonian Roman Catholic bishop (b. 1909) * September 10 ** Felix Bloch, Swiss-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1905) ** Jon Brower Minnoch, heaviest man who ever lived (b. 1941) ** Dai Rees, British golfer (b. 1913) ** John Vorster, 8th Prime Minister of South Africa and 5th President of South Africa (b. 1915) * September 12 – Sabin Carr, American Olympic athlete (b. 1904) * September 16 ** Gunnar Olsson, Swedish actor (b. 1904) ** José María Reyes Mata, Honduran revolutionary leader (b. 1943) * September 17 – Humberto Sousa Medeiros, Portuguese-born American Roman Catholic clergyman (b. 1915) * September 18 – María Esther Podestá, Argentine actress (b. 1896) * September 20 ** Prince Friedrich Christian of Schaumburg-Lippe (b. 1906) ** Ángel Labruna, Argentine footballer and manager (b. 1918) * September 25 – King Leopold III of Belgium (b. 1901) * September 26 – Tino Rossi, French singer (b. 1907) * September 29 – Alan Moorehead, Australian-born English war correspondent and historian (b. 1910) * September 30 – William Elliott, American actor (b. 1934) October ]] ]] ]] ]] * October 4 – Andrés Córdova, acting President of Ecuador, Leader of the World War II (b. 1892) * October 5 – Earl Tupper, American businessman (b. 1907) * October 6 – Terence Cooke, American Roman Catholic cardinal, archbishop and servant of God (b. 1921) * October 7 ** George O. Abell, American astronomer, professor at UCLA, science popularizer, and skeptic (b. 1927) ** Christophe Soglo, Beninese military officer and political leader, 3rd President of Dahomey (b. 1909) * October 8 – Joan Hackett, American actress (b. 1934) * October 10 ** Georgia Cozzini, American socialist politician (b. 1915) ** Sir Ralph Richardson, British actor (b. 1902) * October 12 – Prince Nayef bin Abdullah (b. 1914) * October 14 ** Alice Lardé de Venturino, Salvadoran poet and writer (b. 1895) ** Paul Fix, American actor (b. 1901) * October 15 – Pat O'Brien, American actor (b. 1899) * October 17 – Raymond Aron, French philosopher, sociologist and political scientist. (b. 1905) * October 18 – Willie Jones, baseball player (b. 1925) * October 19 ** Maurice Bishop, Grenadian politician and revolutionary, 2nd Prime Minister of Grenada (b. 1944) ** Dorothy Stuart Russell, Australian-British pathologist (b. 1895) ** Carel Willink, Dutch painter (b. 1900) * October 20 – Peter Dudley, British actor (b. 1935) * October 21 – Joseph P. Lordi, American government official (b. 1919) * October 23 ** Jessica Savitch, American journalist (b. 1947) ** Toru Takahashi, Japanese race car driver (b. 1960) ** Lakshman Wickremasinghe, Sri Lankan Anglican bishop (b. 1927) * October 26 ** Mike Michalske, American football player (Green Bay Packers) and a member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (b. 1903) ** Alfred Tarski, Polish-born American logician and mathematician (b. 1901) * October 28 ** Roderick Gill, Irish cricketer (b. 1919) ** Otto Messmer, American cartoonist (b. 1892) * October 31 – George S. Halas, American football player and coach; member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (b. 1895) November * November 3 – Alfredo Antonini, American conductor and composer (b. 1901) * November 7 – Germaine Tailleferre, French composer (b. 1892) * November 8 ** Robert Agnew, American actor (b. 1899) ** Betty Nuthall, English tennis champion (b. 1911) * November 13 ** Aliagha Aghayev, Azerbaijani actor (b. 1913) ** Junior Samples, American comedian (b. 1926) * November 14 ** Barney Bubbles, English graphic artist (b. 1942) ** Tómas Guðmundsson, Icelandic poet (b. 1901) * November 15 – John Le Mesurier, British actor (b. 1912) * November 19 ** Tom Evans, English musician and songwriter (b. 1947) ** Carolyn Leigh, American lyricist (b. 1926) * November 20 ** Marcel Dalio, French actor (b. 1900) ** Richard Loo, Chinese-born American actor (b. 1903) * November 23 – Waheed Murad, Legendary Pakistani actor, film producer, writer and director (b. 1938) * November 25 – Michael Conrad, American actor (b. 1925) * November 28 – Christopher George, American actor (b. 1931) * November 30 – Richard Llewellyn, British writer (b. 1906) December ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 2 – Fifi D'Orsay, Canadian-American actress and singer (b. 1904) * December 5 ** Robert Aldrich, American film director (b. 1918) ** John Robinson, British Anglican bishop (b. 1919) * December 6 ** Lucienne Boyer, French singer (b. 1903) ** Gul Khan Nasir, Baloch politician and poet from Pakistan (b. 1914) * December 8 ** Keith Holyoake, New Zealand politician, 26th Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1904) ** Slim Pickens, American actor (b. 1919) * December 9 ** Tito Junco, Mexican actor (b. 1915) ** David Rounds, American actor (b. 1930) * December 11 – Sir Neil Ritchie, British general (b. 1897) * December 13 ** Leora Dana, American actress (b. 1923) ** Mary Renault, English author (b. 1905) * December 15 – David Markham, British actor (b. 1913) * December 19 – Cameron Hall, British actor (b. 1897) * December 20 – Prince Moulay Abdallah of Morocco (b. 1935) * December 21 ** Rod Cameron, American actor (b. 1910) ** Paul de Man, Belgian-born literary critic (b. 1919) * December 23 – Colin Middleton, Northern Irish artist (b. 1910) * December 25 – Joan Miró, Spanish painter (b. 1893) * December 26 – Violet Carson, British actress (b. 1898) * December 27 ** William Demarest, American actor (b. 1892) ** Walter Scott, American performer (b. 1943) * December 28 ** Jimmy Demaret, American golf champion (b. 1910) ** Dennis Wilson, American singer, songwriter and drummer (b. 1944) Date unknown * Mary Cohan, Broadway composer and lyricist, daughter of George M. Cohan (b. 1909) * Freda Simmonds, New Zealand artist (b. 1912) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar, William Alfred Fowler * Chemistry – Henry Taube * Medicine – Barbara McClintock * Literature – William Golding * Peace – Lech Wałęsa * Economics – Gérard Debreu 1983 in fiction * The 1968 Jimi Hendrix song "1983... (A Merman I Should Turn to Be)" references the year * Season one of the Netflix original series Stranger Things takes place in 1983. * The 1999 Video game Silent Hill takes place in 1983 * The main timeline of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni visual novels takes place in 1983 * The 2007 movie This Is England takes place during summer 1983. * The 2016 Disney movie Pete's Dragon is set in this year. * The 2016 Marvel superhero film X-Men: Apocalypse takes place during 1983. * The 2017 film Call Me By Your Name takes place during the summer of 1983 in Northern Italy. References Category:1983. Plot Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 21, 2000. On March 15, 2011, it was re-released under a different title named Mother Goose Collection. Plot Emily is struggling on writing an original rhyme for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even takes Barney and the kids to her land. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) Songs / Rhymes #Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey Diddle Diddle #I'm Mother Goose #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/Little Boy Blue/Little Bo Peep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #This is the House that Jack Built #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-a-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) #Old King Cole #I Saw a Bluebird #I Gave Ice Cream to a Whale #1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps #Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey #Smiles are Like Sunshine #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (soundtrack) Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to feature Bob West voicing Barney. Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever would take over in the next video, Barney's Super Singing Circus. However, Bob West's voice can still be heard in Barney's Musical Castle. **The first home video in which Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette appear in. *In the 2011 re-release of this video, the "Barney Home Video" title on the opening silhouette for the Barney Theme Song was removed, and the title card was changed to "Mother Goose Stories". Also, a Bonus Music CD was included. *When the coloring/activity book Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose was included in the 2011 re-release, the "Celebrating 10 Years" logo, from the original release of the pad/book, was not removed for this reprint. *In this video, Stella's clock from It's Time for Counting makes a cameo appearance during "The Clock". *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (along with Rock with Barney). *This video was also included on the 6 Barney DVD learning pack. "Educate and Graduate Scholarship" Sweepstakes Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm — Announcing the Educate and Graduate Scholarship Sweepstakes! Barney and Mother Goose have teamed up to send your pre-schooler to college! Children learn many fundamental building blocks from Barney and Mother Goose, and now they can win a college scholarship or one of many other educational prizes: Grand prize (1) - A four year scholarship for a Barney fan (children under 5) First prize (3) - A DVD equipped computer complete with a Barney DVD library. Second prize (50) - $50 US Savings Bond Third prize (100) - Free Barney DVD! Sweepstakes begin on March 21, 2000 and end on March 31, 2001. Entry forms are available, while supplies last, inside specially marked packages of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. To receive an official entry form through the mail, send a self-addressed stamped envelope to: Educate & Graduate Entry Form Request P.O. Box 11450 Bozeman, MT 59719-1450Requests for official entry forms must be postmarked by March 8, 2001 and received by March 15, 2001. Full Video ;">When Emily announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Voss) *Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' on a Show #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Rainbow Song #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Brushing My Teeth #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze #Yankee Doodle #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and film schedule Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to have Bob Singleton as a musical director (unless if you count the screener copy of Be My Valentine, Love Barney). **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West. **The first home video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since Barney's Night Before Christmas. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Big Top Fun (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). Full Video 1983 ( ) fue un año normal comenzado en sábado en el calendario gregoriano. Fue designado el Año Mundial de las Comunicaciones por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: ARPANET deja de lado el protocolo NCP y adopta el TCP/IP. Se trata de un hito importante en la historia de Internet. * 2 de enero: en Venezuela se inaugura oficialmente el Metro de Caracas. * 4 de enero: en Kabul (Afganistán), en el ámbito de la guerra ruso-afgana, intereses soviéticos son atacados en una cadena de atentados. Asimismo, soldados afganos se amotinan matando a una treintena de oficiales. * 22 de enero: en el Hospital de Bellvitge de Barcelona (España) se realiza el primer trasplante de hígado del país. * 23 de enero: en Estados Unidos se emite por primera vez la serie de televisión El equipo A. * 23 de enero: el tenista sueco Björn Borg, pentacampeón del torneo de Wimbledon, se retira de la alta competición. * 23 de enero: en Perú, el canal de televisión Frecuencia 2 emite sus primeros programas. * 24 de enero: en Nueva York, el tenista estadounidense John McEnroe vence al checoslovaco Ivan Lendl y se proclama campeón del (Tennis Masters Cup). * 25 de enero: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II promulga el nuevo Código de Derecho Canónico. * 25 de enero: en Bolivia es arrestado el nazi alemán Klaus Barbie, el «Carnicero de Lyon». * 26 de enero: en el departamento de Ayacucho (centro de Perú), los pobladores de la aldea de Uchuracay matan a machetazos a ocho periodistas, creyéndolos senderistas; el año anterior, Sendero Luminoso había matado a 135 hombres, mujeres y niños. Febrero * 2 de febrero: en Ginebra se reanudan las negociaciones soviético-estadounidenses START, referidas a la reducción del armamento estratégico. * 4 de febrero: Fallece la vocalista Karen Carpenter de The Carpenters a los 32 años de Anorexia. * 6 de febrero: en Francia, Klaus Barbie es trasladado al fuerte de Montcluc para ser juzgado como autor de los crímenes cometidos por fuerzas alemanas bajo su mando en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * 6 de febrero: en Paraguay, Alfredo Stroessner es reelegido como presidente. * 7 de febrero: en España se realiza el primer trasplante de páncreas. * 7 de febrero: Irán lleva a cabo una gran ofensiva contra Irak. * 7 de febrero: en Madrid se abren las puertas del remodelado Palacio de El Pardo, destinado en el futuro a residencia de jefes de Estado extranjeros en visita a España. * 13 de febrero: en Turín (Italia) mueren 64 jóvenes en el incendio de un cine. * 14 de febrero: Ariel Sharón dimite como Ministro de Defensa de Israel, acusado de instigar la matanza en los campos de palestinos de Sabra y Chatila (en Beirut). * 16 de febrero: la población de Sagunto (Valencia) inicia una huelga general en defensa de la pervivencia de los Altos Hornos del Mediterráneo. * 16 de febrero: son detenidos en España los presuntos implicados en la matanza de Bolonia, que tuvo lugar el 2 de agosto de 1980. * 17 de febrero: se aprueban en España los Estatutos de Autonomía de Baleares, Castilla y León, Extremadura y Madrid. * 18 de febrero: en Seattle (Estados Unidos), 13 personas mueren tiroteadas. (Matanza de Wah Mee). * 18 de febrero: la dimisión de Landelino Lavilla como presidente de UCD hace presagiar el fin de este partido. * 18 de febrero: en Venezuela sucede el Viernes Negro: después de un siglo de estabilidad económica, el Banco Central anuncia la devaluación del bolívar venezolano, dando inicio a una prolongada crisis económica en el país petrolero. * 19 de febrero: en la abandonada estación Moreno ―que se encuentra a 66 km al norte de Empalme, y a 75 km al sur de Hermosillo― un tren de carga choca contra un tren de pasajeros (estacionado por problemas técnicos) sin señalización adecuada. Mueren unas 400 personas.«El trenazo de 1983», Sumario (México), febrero de 2012, pág. 7. * 20 de febrero: en el estado federado de Assam (India) se desatan sangrientos disturbios durante las elecciones celebradas en ese estado. * 22 de febrero: finaliza en Argel la reunión del Consejo Nacional Palestino, con la reelección de Yasir Arafat como presidente de la OLP. * 22 de febrero: en España, José María Ruiz-Mateos declara en una rueda de prensa que «empresa Rumasa no necesita dinero del Estado para subsistir». * 23 de febrero: en España, el Gobierno de Felipe González nacionaliza la empresa Rumasa. * 24 de febrero: en España, el Gobierno aprueba el proyecto de incompatibilidades para los altos cargos. * 28 de febrero: se lanza por vez primera al mercado el CD. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en España entran en vigor los estatutos de autonomía de la Comunidad de Madrid y de las Islas Baleares. * 2-7 de marzo: Juan Pablo II recorre Centroamérica. * 5 de marzo: Bob Hawke gana las elecciones de Australia. * 6 de marzo: se realizan las elecciones en Alemania y Francia. * 7 de marzo: en Estados Unidos empieza a transmitir el canal TNN, luego renombrado Spike TV. * 8 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, el presidente Ronald Reagan llama a la Unión Soviética «imperio del mal». * 9 de marzo: el Canal 8 de Televisa cambia su orientación al convertirse en canal cultural. 2 años después cambia su frecuencia a Canal 9. * 11 de marzo: Bob Hawke se convierte en primer ministro de Australia. * 22 de marzo: en Israel es nombrado presidente el laborista Haim Herzog. * 23 de marzo: Ronald Reagan anuncia el Sistema Estrátégico de Defensa, conocido como «Guerra de las Galaxias» (por la película Star Wars). * 27 de marzo: se estrena en la cadena de televisión ABC la miniserie The thorn birds. * 31 de marzo: la ciudad de Popayán (Colombia) es destruida por un terremoto. Abril * 4 de abril: primer vuelo del transbordador espacial Challenger de la NASA. * 6 de abril: en Managua (Nicaragua) es asesinada la Comandante Ana María (53), guerrillera salvadoreña fundadora del FMLN (Frente Farabundo Martí para la Liberación Nacional). * 12 de abril: en Managua (Nicaragua) se suicida el Comandante Marcial (64), guerrillero salvadoreño líder del FMLN, por haber sido señalado injustamente como autor del asesinato de su adversaria política Comandante Ana María. * 14 de abril: en un pozo a 533 metros bajo tierra, en el área U7bu del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 11:05 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Turquoise, de 84 kt. Es la bomba n.º 991 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 17 de abril: en San Pedro Sula inicia sus transmisiones CBC Canal 6 en Honduras. * 18 de abril: la embajada estadounidense en Beirut (Líbano) es bombardeada. * 18 de abril: se inicia la transmisión de Disney Channel en Estados Unidos. * 18 de abril: en Lima (Perú) inicia sus transmisiones el Canal 9. * 23 de abril: en Múnich (Alemania), la canción «Si la vie est cadeau», de Corinne Hermès, gana por Luxemburgo la XXVIII edición de Eurovisión. * 25 de abril: en Portugal se realizan las elecciones. * 27 de abril: cerca de la población ecuatoriana de Chunchi (en la provincia de Chimborazo) sucede un alud de lodo. Solo queda un sobreviviente; mueren unas 100 personas. * 28 de abril: fallece en accidente aéreo el guerrillero colombiano Jaime Bateman Cayón. Mayo * 3 de mayo: terremoto en Coalinga (Estados Unidos): mueren 24 personas. * 5 de mayo: en Argentina se produce otro secuestro de los Puccio: la víctima es Eduardo Aulet. * 6 de mayo: en Alemania, la revista Stern publica los Diarios de Hitler. Más tarde se descubrirá que son falsificaciones. * 8 de mayo: en España se celebran elecciones municipales (2.ª legislatura). * 9 de mayo: el papa Juan Pablo II retira la condena de la Iglesia católica contra el astrónomo Galileo Galilei. * 11 de mayo: en Chile se desarrolla la Primera Jornada de Protesta Nacional, convocada por la Confederación de Trabajadores del Cobre, para manifestar su oposición a la dictadura de Augusto Pinochet. * 20 de mayo: la revista Science publica el descubrimiento del Virus de la inmunodeficiencia humana realizado por Luc Montagnier. * 25 de mayo: se estrena El Retorno del Jedi, última película de la trilogía original de Star Wars. * 25 de mayo: terremoto en Japón (7.8 Mw): mueren 104 personas. * 28 de mayo: se realiza la Cumbre del G-7 de Williamsburg (Estados Unidos). * 30 de mayo: se establece el Parlamento de Canarias. Junio * 2 de junio: en México se inaugura la 4.ª Edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol Juvenil. * 9 de junio: en el Reino Unido, el Partido Conservador de Margaret Thatcher vence las elecciones británicas. * 14 de junio: en Chile se desarrolla la Segunda Jornada de Protesta Nacional. En la ocasión mueren dos manifestantes * 15 de junio: en Perú culmina el fenómeno de El Niño, dejando a su paso una estela de destrucción en todo el país, especialmente en el extremo norte y el altiplano andino. * 16 de junio: Yuri Andrópov se convierte en presidente del Presidium del Sóviet Supremo de la Unión Soviética. * 18 de junio: Sally Ride se convierte en la primera mujer del continente americano en viajar al espacio como tripulante en el transbordador espacial Challenger de la NASA. * 19 de junio: en Ciudad de México (México) finaliza la Copa Mundial de Fútbol Juvenil de 1983 donde la Selección de Brasil se consagro campeón del mundo en esta categoría por primera vez al vencer en la final a la Selección Argentina por 1-0. * 24 de junio: en La Habana se suicida el expresidente cubano Osvaldo Dorticós. * 25 de junio: en España es abolido formalmente el uso del garrote vil, forma de ejecutarse la pena de muerte desde 1820 hasta la abolición total de la pena de muerte con la Constitución de 1978. Julio * 7 de julio: se aprueba la denominada ley de normalización lingüística en Cataluña * 8 de julio: en la localidad de Getafe (Madrid), se funda el Getafe Club de Fútbol. * 11 de julio: la neozelandesa Lorraine Downes gana la corona del Miss Universo. * 15 de julio: ocurre un atentado terrorista perpetrado por ASALA en el Aeropuerto de Orly (Isla de Francia) (Francia) que deja 8 muertos y 56 heridos. * 18 de julio: en Colombia, el M-19 confirma la muerte en accidente de su líder Jaime Bateman. * 21 de julio: en la Base Vostok (Antártida) se registra la temperatura más baja en nuestro planeta: –89,2 °C. Es el récord desde que se registran temperaturas. * 22 de julio: patrulleras de Honduras y Nicaragua entablan un breve combate naval y buques de guerra estadounidenses navegan frente a las costas de Nicaragua. * 22 de julio: se proclama en Polonia una amnistía parcial y condicional, mientras la Dieta aprueba numerosas leyes represivas. * 23 de julio: en Venezuela, el rey español Juan Carlos I firma la Declaración de Caracas] con motivo del bicentenario del nacimiento de Simón Bolívar. * 24 de julio: bicentenario del natalicio de Simón Bolívar. * 24 de julio: Irán anuncia el comienzo de una nueva ofensiva contra Irak, en una guerra que ya se ha cobrado medio millón de muertos. * 27 de julio: en Gärmersdorf bei Amberg (Alemania) se registra la temperatura más alta en la Historia de ese país: 40,2 °C (104,4 °F). * 30 de julio: entra en vigor en España la nueva ley laboral que establece las 40 horas semanales de trabajo y los 30 días de vacaciones anuales. Agosto * 8 de agosto: en Guatemala, el general Óscar Humberto Mejía Víctores perpetra un golpe de Estado derrocando al dictador Efraín Ríos Montt. * 10 de agosto: inauguración de la 32.º edición de Copa América sin sede fija. * 11 de agosto: en el campo de pruebas de Nevada (100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:00 hora local Estados Unidos detona la bomba atómica Sábado (de 5 kilotones), la bomba n.º 995 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos hizo detonar entre 1945 y 1992. * 11 y 12 de agosto: en Chile se desarrolla Cuarta Jornada de Protesta Nacional. Se declara toque de queda a las 18:30 horas. El saldo final de las protestas es de 27 muertos. * 18 de agosto: el huracán Alicia golpea la costa de Texas, causando la muerte de 22 personas y cuantiosos daños materiales. * 26 de agosto: en País Vasco, Navarra y Burgos se registran inundaciones, que causan 39 fallecidos. * 27 de agosto: en Pakistán entran en su decimocuarto día los motines antigubernamentales. * 27 de agosto: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 200 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica ''Jarlsberg'', de 2 kt. Es la bomba n.º 996 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 30 de agosto: es asesinado el intendente de Santiago de Chile, general ® Carol Urzúa, junto con sus dos escoltas, a manos del Movimiento de Izquierda Revolucionaria. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: en plena Guerra Fría, el vuelo 007 de Korean Air ingresa erróneamente en el espacio aéreo soviético y es derribado por aviones caza de combate; mueren los 269 ocupantes. * 1 de septiembre: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 624 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica ''Chancellor'', de 143 kt. Es la bomba n.º 997 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 15 de septiembre: el boxeador peruano Orlando Romero pelea contra el estadounidense Ray Mancini.Pelea Ray Mancini vs Orlando Romero * 5 al 16 de septiembre: en Apia, Samoa se celebran los Juegos del Pacífico Sur 1983. * 5 de septiembre: DiC Entertainment estrena por primera vez el Inspector Gadget. * 10 de septiembre: en Barcelona (España) se inaugura el canal Televisión de Cataluña (TV3). * 22 de septiembre: en el área U4o del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:00 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona a 533 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica ''Techado'', de 2 kt. Es la bomba n.º 1001 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 23 de septiembre: en la ciudad de San Martín, en el Gran Buenos Aires (Argentina), dentro de las instalaciones del Centro Atómico Constituyentes se produce el accidente nuclear del reactor RA-2, el más grave en la historia del desarrollo nuclear de ese país. * 26 de septiembre: un error en un satélite pone al mundo a escasos minutos de una guerra nuclear total (Incidente del Equinoccio de Otoño), evitada por el teniente soviético Stanislav Petrov. * 27 de septiembre: Richard Stallman (39) anuncia el desarrollo del sistema operativo GNU. Octubre * 3 de octubre: en Japón entra en erupción el monte Oyama; destruye 400 casas, incendia unos bosques y un lago. * 5 de octubre: es descubierto un asteroide 9007 James Bond. * 9 de octubre: en la ciudad de Guatemala es secuestrado Pedro Julio García (presidente del diario ''Prensa Libre''). * 13 de octubre: el municipio murciano de Los Alcázares se independiza de los municipios de San Javier y Torre Pacheco. * 20 de octubre: centenario del Tratado de Ancón: Perú cede a Chile las provincias de Arica y Tarapacá. * 29 de octubre: un terremoto en Turquía deja como saldo 1330 muertos. * 30 de octubre: primeras elecciones democráticas en Argentina tras siete años de la dictadura militar más sangrienta de su Historia. Noviembre * 4 de noviembre: finaliza la Copa América en Salvador de Bahía (Brasil) y Uruguay Consigue 12.º título de Copa América tras ganarle en dos partidos de ida y vuelta a Brasil con un global de 3-1. * 14 de noviembre: España reconoce a la República Árabe Saharaui Democrática (RASD). * 15 de noviembre: la parte turca de Chipre se declara independiente. * 17 de noviembre: en México se funda el Ejército Zapatista de Liberación Nacional (EZLN). * 17 de noviembre: en Costa Rica, el presidente Luis Alberto Monge proclama la neutralidad perpetua, activa y no armada de su país. * 27 de noviembre: en Madrid, se estrella un avión Boeing 747 de la aerolínea Avianca, que cubría el vuelo París - Bogotá (véase Vuelo 11 de Avianca); mueren 181 de sus 192 ocupantes; entre ellos, varios escritores, entre los que se encontraba el mexicano Jorge Ibargüengoitia y el peruano Manuel Scorza. Diez días después ocurrirá otra colisión. * 30 de noviembre: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) ―en el marco de la sangrienta dictadura cívicomilitar argentina (1976-1983)―, un tribunal militar liderado por Cristino Nicolaides condena al coronel Juan Jaime Cesio (57) por denunciar las desapariciones («Bandas integradas por militares han usurpado el Gobierno, y ―con el mendaz propósito de combatir la “subversión”― cometieron delitos aberrantes, como el secuestro, la tortura y el asesinato de miles de personas»). El 23 de marzo de 2006, el presidente Néstor Kirchner le restituirá el grado militar y lo ascenderá a general. Diciembre * 4 de diciembre: en Venezuela, Jaime Lusinchi gana las elecciones presidenciales. * 4 de diciembre: La organización terrorista vasca ETA secuestra a Segundo Marey. * 7 de diciembre: en las pistas del aeropuerto de Barajas (Madrid) se estrella un avión de Iberia debido a la niebla, con otro de Aviaco, muriendo 93 personas. Solo 10 días antes, otro accidente aéreo se había cobrado 181 vidas en el mismo aeropuerto. * 9 de diciembre: en un pozo a 244 metros bajo tierra, en el área U3Ls del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 8:00 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Muggins, de 1,5 kt. Es la bomba n.º 1005 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. *10 de diciembre: en Argentina, Raúl Alfonsín asume la presidencia después de la Dictadura Militar (1976-1983).miniaturadeimagen|El 10 de diciembre [[Raúl Alfonsín asume el gobierno de Argentina restableciendo la democracia en aquel país.]] * 13 de diciembre: en Estados Unidos, en un partido de la NBA, entre Denver Nuggets , y Detroit Pistons Termina en Un Resultado de 186 a 184 a Favor de Detroit Pistons , Siendo el Partido de la Historia de la NBA Con Mas Puntos (Con 370 Puntos) * 14 de diciembre: en Chile, inicia sus actividades el Frente Patriótico Manuel Rodríguez (brazo armado del Partido Comunista) con un apagón eléctrico a nivel nacional. Junto con ello, se suceden las masivas protestas en las calles de Santiago y diversas ciudades del país, la oposición al Régimen de Augusto Pinochet, no se detendrá. * 14 de diciembre: en Medellín (Colombia) se estrella un Boeing 707-373C de Tampa Cargo poco después de despegar del Aeropuerto Olaya Herrera. Mueren los tres tripulantes a bordo incluyendo 22 personas en tierra. * 17 de diciembre: en Madrid, un incendio en la discoteca Alcalá 20 causa la muerte de 83 personas. * 17 de diciembre: en Londres, un coche bomba del IRA mata a 6 personas y hiere a 90. * 20 de diciembre: en El Salvador, entra en vigencia la Constitución Política aprobada por la Asamblea Nacional Constituyente. * 21 de diciembre: España gana por 12 goles a 1 a Malta en el Estadio Benito Villamarín de Sevilla para la clasificación de la Eurocopa 1984. * 31 de diciembre: Brunéi se independiza del Reino Unido. * 31 de diciembre: en Francia explotan dos bombas. Una, en un tren de París, mata a 3 personas y hiere a 19. La otra, en una estación de Marsella, mata a 2 y hiere a 34. Nacimientos Enero miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Felipe Colombo]] * 1 de enero: Daniel Jarque, futbolista español (f. 2009). * 2 de enero: Kate Bosworth, actriz estadounidense. * 4 de enero: Kasper Risgård, futbolista danés. * 4 de enero: Spencer Chamberlain, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Underoath. * 4 de enero: Óliver Arteaga, baloncestista español. * 5 de enero: Júlia Almeida, actriz brasileña. * 5 de enero: Jon Moya Martín, futbolista español. * 5 de enero: Ferrán Corominas, futbolista español. * 5 de enero: José Aguirre, futbolista ecuatoriano. * 7 de enero: Aníbal Arrieta, futbolista costarricense. * 8 de enero: Felipe Colombo, actor y cantante argentino de origen mexicano. * 8 de enero: Kim Jong-un, político norcoreano. * 9 de enero: Manasseh Ishiaku, futbolista nigeriano. * 9 de enero: Per Verner Vågan Rønning, futbolista noruego. * 9 de enero: Mariano Acevedo, futbolista hondureño. * 9 de enero: Alejandro Cañizares, golfista español. * 11 de enero: Adrian Sutil, piloto alemán de automovilismo. * 13 de enero: Julian Morris, actor británico. * 13 de enero: Giovanni Visconti, ciclista italiano. * 13 de enero: Zé Castro, futbolista portugués. * 13 de enero: Constantino Ibarra Navarro, futbolista español. * 16 de enero: Emanuel Pogatetz, futbolista austriaco. * 16 de enero: Andriy Rusol, futbolista ucraniano. * 17 de enero: Álvaro Arbeloa, futbolista español. * 19 de enero: Hikaru Utada, actriz, cantautora y productora estadounidense de origen japonés. * 20 de enero: Geovany Soto, beisbolista puertorriqueño. * 20 de enero: Mari Yaguchi, idol japonesa. * 20 de enero: Daniel Di Tomasso, actor italiano. * 20 de enero: Yovanny Arrechea, futbolista colombiano. * 21 de enero: Alex Acker, baloncestista estadounidense. * 22 de enero: Jéssica Segura, actriz mexicana. * 24 de enero: Frankie Grande, actor y productor en Broadway. Hermano mayor de Ariana Grande. * 24 de enero: Shaun Maloney, futbolista británico. * 24 de enero: Davide Biondini, futbolista italiano. * 24 de enero: Pablo Sánchez Alberto, futbolista español. * 25 de enero: Gorka Azkorra, futbolista español. * 26 de enero: [[Gilberto Marín|Gilberto Bibi Marín]], guitarrista mexicano, de la banda Reik. * 26 de enero: Marek Čech, futbolista eslovaco. * 27 de enero: Michal Ordoš, futbolista checo. * 28 de enero: Alessandro Gazzi, futbolista italiano. * 28 de enero: Gianvito Plasmati, futbolista italiano. * 30 de enero: Geraldine Bazán, actriz mexicana. * 30 de enero: Sergi Breus, nadador ucraniano. * 31 de enero: Fabio Quagliarella, futbolista italiano. Febrero miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Huang Shengyi]] * 1 de febrero: Andrew VanWyngarden, cantante estadounidense de la banda MGMT. * 1 de febrero: Alessandro Calvi, nadador italiano. * 2 de febrero: Ronny Cedeño, beisbolista venezolano. * 3 de febrero: Younis Mahmoud, futbolista iraquí. * 7 de febrero: Christian Klien, piloto austriaco de Fórmula 1. * 7 de febrero: Federico Marchetti, futbolista italiano. * 9 de febrero: Mikel Arruabarrena, futbolista español. * 11 de febrero: Rafael van der Vaart, futbolista neerlandés. * 11 de febrero: Huang Shengyi, actriz, cantante y modelo china. * 12 de febrero: Ana Rucner, violonchelista croata. * 13 de febrero: Anna Watkins, remera británica. * 14 de febrero: Estefanía Godoy, actriz y modelo colombiana. * 15 de febrero: Agustina Cherri, actriz argentina. * 15 de febrero: Philipp Degen, futbolista suizo. * 15 de febrero: Rolando Bianchi, futbolista italiano. * 15 de febrero: Don Cowie, futbolista escocés. * 16 de febrero: Agyness Deyn, modelo y actriz británica. * 16 de febrero: Alejandra Silva, publicista y activista social española. * 16 de febrero: Ustaritz Aldekoaotalora, futbolista español. * 18 de febrero: Jermaine Jenas, futbolista británico. * 19 de febrero: Mika Nakashima, actriz, modelo y cantante japonesa. * 20 de febrero: Nanae Aoyama, escritora japonesa. * 21 de febrero: Mélanie Laurent, actriz, modelo y cantante francesa. * 21 de febrero: Franklin Gutiérrez, beisbolista venezolano. * 23 de febrero: Emily Blunt, actriz británica. * 23 de febrero: Mido, futbolista egipcio. * 23 de febrero: Aziz Ansari, cómico estadounidense. * 23 de febrero: Ignacio Aguado, político español. * 24 de febrero: Ingemar Teever, futbolista estonio. * 25 de febrero: Mattias Moström, futbolista sueco. * 26 de febrero: Yamna Lobos, bailarina, actriz y conductora chilena. * 27 de febrero: Kate Mara, actriz estadounidense. * 27 de febrero: Sandra Hernández, actriz colombiana. Marzo miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Carrie Underwood]] * 1 de marzo: Lupita Nyong'o, actriz kenianomexicana. * 1 de marzo: Carlos Abellán, ciclista español. * 2 de marzo: Numa Keneke, yudoca papú. * 6 de marzo: Tommaso Berni, futbolista italiano. * 9 de marzo: Maite Perroni, actriz y cantante mexicana, de la banda RBD. * 9 de marzo: Roberto Ferrari, ciclista italiano. * 10 de marzo: Carrie Underwood, cantante estadounidense. * 10 de marzo: Nicolás Amodio, futbolista uruguayo. * 11 de marzo: Melissa López, cantante y conductora mexicana. * 12 de marzo: Marisol González, periodista y modelo mexicana. * 15 de marzo: Florencia Bertotti, actriz y cantante argentina. * 17 de marzo: Stefano Mancinelli, baloncestista italiano. * 19 de marzo: Matthew Korklan, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 19 de marzo: Ana Rezende, cineasta y guitarrista brasileña. * 20 de marzo: Carolina Padrón, periodista deportiva venezolana. * 20 de marzo: Eiji Kawashima, futbolista japonés. * 20 de marzo: Rory Fallon, futbolista neozelandés. * 22 de marzo: Miriam Benoit, actriz española. * 23 de marzo: Arturo Arredondo, guitarrista mexicano, de la banda Panda. * 23 de marzo: Natalia Jerez, actriz, presentadora y modelo colombiana. * 23 de marzo: José Amador Correas, baloncestista español. * 24 de marzo: Alexei Eremenko, futbolista finlandés de origen ruso. * 24 de marzo: Santi Trancho, camarógrafo español (f. 2015). * 24 de marzo: Álex Anwandter, cantante chileno. * 24 de marzo: Cristiano Del Grosso, futbolista italiano. * 25 de marzo: Francisco Javier Gómez Noya, triatleta español. * 26 de marzo: Jonida Maliqi, cantante albanesa. * 27 de marzo: Igor Picuşceac, futbolista moldavo. * 29 de marzo: Vanessa Giácomo, actriz brasileña. * 29 de marzo: Efstathios Aloneftis, futbolista chipriota. * 30 de marzo: Yeom Ki-hun, futbolista surcoreano. Abril miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Miranda Kerr]] * 1 de abril: John Axford, beisbolista canadiense. * 1 de abril: Laura Carmine, actriz puertorriqueña y mexicana. * 1 de abril: Serguéi Lázarev, cantante y actor ruso. * 1 de abril: Christian Schulz, futbolista alemán. * 2 de abril: Arthur Boka, futbolista marfileño. * 3 de abril: Ben Foster, futbolista británico. * 3 de abril: Ludovic Butelle, futbolista francés. * 4 de abril: Toshimitsu Asai, futbolista japonés. * 7 de abril: Franck Ribéry, futbolista francés. * 7 de abril: Marcos Angeleri, futbolista argentino. * 7 de abril: Manuel Antonio Cardoso, ciclista portugués. * 11 de abril: Eder Arias, futbolista colombiano. * 13 de abril: Claudio Bravo, futbolista chileno. * 14 de abril: Armando Torrea, actor mexicano. * 14 de abril: Simona La Mantia, atleta italiana. * 15 de abril: Matt Cardle, cantante británico. * 16 de abril: Alex Antônio de Melo Santos, futbolista brasileño. * 17 de abril: Gal Alberman, futbolista israelí. * 18 de abril: José Miguel Torres Cabrera, beisbolista venezolano. * 18 de abril: Karla Díaz, cantante mexicana. * 18 de abril: Carina Cruz, actriz colombiana. * 20 de abril: Miranda Kerr, modelo australiana, de Victoria's Secret. * 21 de abril: Paweł Brożek, futbolista polaco. * 22 de abril: Ainhoa Garai, actriz española. * 23 de abril: Leon Andreasen, futbolista danés. * 24 de abril: Javier Jattin, actor y modelo colombiano. * 24 de abril: Radosław Cierzniak, futbolista polaco. * 25 de abril: Oleg Gusev, futbolista ucraniano. * 26 de abril: José María López, piloto argentino. * 29 de abril: Aco Stojkov, futbolista macedonio. Mayo miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Henry Cavill]] * 2 de mayo: Mon Laferte, cantante chilena. * 2 de mayo: Alessandro Diamanti, futbolista italiano. * 5 de mayo: Henry Cavill, actor británico. * 5 de mayo: Serafín Marín, torero español. * 6 de mayo: Daniel Alves, futbolista brasileño. * 6 de mayo: Gabourey Sidibe, actriz estadounidense. * 6 de mayo: Albert Acevedo, futbolista chileno. * 7 de mayo: Julio dos Santos, futbolista paraguayo. * 8 de mayo: Matt Willis, cantante británico. * 9 de mayo: Gilles Müller, tenista luxemburgués. * 9 de mayo: Shinya Aoki, peleador japonés de artes marciales mixtas. * 10 de mayo: David Barral, futbolista español. * 10 de mayo: Wilmer Aguirre, futbolista peruano. * 10 de mayo: Danilo Portugal, futbolista brasileño. * 12 de mayo: Domhnall Gleeson, actor irlandés. * 13 de mayo: Yaya Touré, futbolista marfileño. * 13 de mayo: Gregory Lemarchal, cantante francés (f. 2007). * 14 de mayo: Anahí, actriz, cantante, modelo, compositora y empresaria mexicana. * 14 de mayo: Amber Tamblyn, actriz estadounidense. * 24 de mayo: Marta González Liriano, actriz, presentadora, modelo dominicana. * 24 de mayo: Marco Crugnola, tenista italiano. * 27 de mayo: Khamis Gadafi, militar libio (f. 2011). * 28 de mayo: Toby Hemingway, actor británico. * 28 de mayo: Humberto Sánchez, beisbolista dominicano. * 29 de mayo: Jean Makoun, futbolista camerunés. Junio miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Kazunari Ninomiya]] * 2 de junio: Leandro dos Santos Branco, futbolista brasileño. * 3 de junio: Javiera Mena, cantautora, productora y músico chilena. * 3 de junio: Paty Sirvent, cantante mexicana y ex-integrante del grupo Jeans. * 3 de junio: Pasquale Foggia, futbolista italiano. * 5 de junio: Juan Carlos Adrianza, actor locutor comediante venezolano (f. 2011). * 6 de junio: Michael Krohn-Dehli, futbolista danés. * 6 de junio: Gianna Michaels, actriz porno estadounidense. * 8 de junio: Kim Clijsters, tenista belga. * 9 de junio: Sergio García de la Fuente, futbolista español. * 10 de junio: Leelee Sobieski, actriz y cine televisión estadounidense. * 10 de junio: Kees Kwakman, futbolista neerlandés. * 12 de junio: Anja Rubik, modelo polaca. * 14 de junio: Mattia Gavazzi, ciclista italiano. * 15 de junio: Sonya Chervonsky, yudoca australiana. * 16 de junio: Jeymmy Paola Vargas, modelo y actriz colombiana. * 17 de junio: Kazunari Ninomiya, actor y idol japonés. * 18 de junio: Antonio Floro Flores, futbolista italiano. * 19 de junio: Macklemore, rapero estadounidense. * 19 de junio: Mark Selby, jugador de snooker británico. * 19 de junio: Aidan Turner, actor irlandés. * 19 de junio: Milan Petržela, futbolista checo. * 21 de junio: Nadia, cantante mexicana. * 21 de junio: Edward Snowden, personaje estadounidense. * 20 de junio: Carolina Ramírez, actriz y bailarina colombiana. * 23 de junio: José Rojas, futbolista chileno * 24 de junio: Sofía Mulánovich, surfista peruana. * 24 de junio: Tetsuya Abe, futbolista japonés. * 25 de junio: Daniele Gastaldello, futbolista italiano. * 26 de junio: Antonio Rosati, futbolista italiano. * 27 de junio: Lorik Cana, futbolista albanés. * 27 de junio: Jim Johnson, beisbolista estadounidenses. * 29 de junio: Luca Ascani, ciclista italiano. * 30 de junio: Cheryl Cole, cantante británica. * 30 de junio: Marcus Burghardt, ciclista alemán. Julio miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Marcela Kloosterboer]] * 1 de julio: Leeteuk, cantante y actor surcoreano, de la banda Super Junior. * 1 de julio: Nedzad Sinanovic, baloncestista bosnio. * 1 de julio: María Inés Guerra, presentadora de televisión y cantante mexicana. * 2 de julio: Michelle Branch, músico estadounidense. * 5 de julio: Marcela Kloosterboer, actriz argentina. * 5 de julio: Raphael Nuzzolo, futbolista suizo. * 7 de julio: Jakub Wawrzyniak, futbolista polaco. * 8 de julio: Jon Jönsson, futbolista sueco. * 8 de julio: Antonio Mirante, futbolista italiano. * 9 de julio: Miguel Montero, beisbolista venezolano. * 9 de julio: Carmelo González, futbolista español. * 10 de julio: Heechul, cantante surcoreano, de la banda Super Junior. * 10 de julio: Gabi Fernández, futbolista español. * 10 de julio: Jacobo Sanz, futbolista español. * 11 de julio: Marie Eleonor Serneholt, cantante sueca, de la banda A-Teens. * 13 de julio: Rebeca Linares, actriz porno española. * 13 de julio: Carmen Villalobos, actriz colombiana. * 14 de julio: Igor Andreev, tenista ruso. * 14 de julio: Juan Carlos Gutiérrez, beisbolista venezolano. * 16 de julio: Katrina Kaif, actriz británica. * 16 de julio: Annie Lööf, política sueca. * 17 de julio: Joker Xue, cantautor. * 18 de julio: Carlos Diogo, futbolista uruguayo. * 22 de julio: Arsenie Todiraş, cantante moldavo. * 22 de julio: Ander Murillo, futbolista español. * 22 de julio: Aldo de Nigris, futbolista mexicano. * 22 de julio: Igone Arribas, gimnasta rítmica española. * 24 de julio: Daniele De Rossi, futbolista italiano. * 24 de julio: Ivan Stoyanov, futbolista búlgaro. * 24 de julio: Asami Mizukawa, actriz japonesa. * 26 de julio: Shinya Aikawa, futbolista japonés. * 27 de julio: Lorik Cana, futbolista albanés. * 27 de julio: Goran Pandev, futbolista macedonio. * 30 de julio: Cristian Molinaro, futbolista italiano. * 30 de julio: Mariano Andújar, futbolista argentino. * 30 de julio: Daniel Giménez Hernández, futbolista español. Agosto miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Chris Hemsworth]] * 1 de agosto: Nesmith, cantante y bailarín japonés, de la banda J Soul Brothers. * 1 de agosto: Natalia Siwiec, modelo polaca. * 3 de agosto: Mamie Gummer, actriz estadounidense. * 4 de agosto: Yuka Terasaki, actriz de voz japonesa. * 4 de agosto: Benjamin Donegan, yudoca australiano. * 4 de agosto: Nathaniel Buzolic, actor australiano * 5 de agosto: Kara Tointon, actriz británica. * 5 de agosto: Gabriel Frías-Sánchez Seco, futbolista español. * 6 de agosto: Robin van Persie, futbolista neerlandés. * 7 de agosto: Christian Chávez, actor y cantante mexicano, de la banda RBD. * 8 de agosto: Mario D'Amico, modelo italiano. * 9 de agosto: Issoumaila Dao, futbolista marfileño. * 11 de agosto: Chris Hemsworth, actor australiano. * 12 de agosto: Klaas-Jan Huntelaar, futbolista neerlandés. * 13 de agosto: Loris Facci, nadador italiano. * 14 de agosto: Marimar Vega, actriz mexicana. * 14 de agosto: Mila Kunis, actriz estadounidense de origen ucraniano. * 14 de agosto: Elena Baltacha, tenista británica de origen ucrania (f. 2014). * 16 de agosto: Francini Amaral, bailarina brasileña. * 18 de agosto: Mika, cantante libanés. * 18 de agosto: Kris Boyd, futbolista británico. * 19 de agosto: Kassaly Daouda, futbolista nigerino. * 20 de agosto: Andrew Garfield, actor británico. * 24 de agosto: Martha Higareda, actriz mexicana. * 24 de agosto: Leandro Domingues Barbosa, futbolista brasileño. * 25 de agosto: Jairo Arrieta, futbolista costarricense. * 25 de agosto: Marcelo Aguirre, futbolista argentino. * 26 de agosto: Mattia Cassani, futbolista italiano. * 27 de agosto: Felice Piccolo, futbolista italiano. * 27 de agosto: Jamala, cantante ucraniana de origen tártaro de Crimea ganadora de el festival de Eurovisión 2016. * 28 de agosto: Alfonso Herrera, actor y cantante mexicano. * 28 de agosto: Christian Pander, futbolista alemán. * 29 de agosto: Xabi Prieto, futbolista español. * 30 de agosto: Jonne Aaron, cantante finlandés, de la banda Negative. * 30 de agosto: Jun Matsumoto, cantante y actor japonés. * 30 de agosto: Simone Pepe, futbolista italiano. Septiembre miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Amy Winehouse]] * 1 de septiembre: José Antonio Reyes, futbolista español. * 3 de septiembre: Alexander Klaws, cantante alemán. * 5 de septiembre: Jimena Araya, actriz venezolana. * 8 de septiembre: Diego Benaglio, futbolista suizo. * 9 de septiembre: Alex Romero, beisbolista venezolano. * 9 de septiembre: Vitolo Añino, futbolista español. * 10 de septiembre: Jérémy Toulalan, futbolista francés. * 10 de septiembre: Joey Votto, beisbolista canadiense. * 12 de septiembre: Antonio Ayala Soler, futbolista español. * 12 de septiembre: Francisco Arévalo, futbolista hondureño. * 13 de septiembre: James Bourne, cantante y compositor británico, de la banda Son of Dork. * 14 de septiembre: Cristina Hurtado, modelo, presentadora y empresaria colombiana. * 14 de septiembre: Amy Winehouse, cantante y compositora británica (f. 2011). * 14 de septiembre: Francisco Javier Solar González, futbolista español. * 15 de septiembre: Tomáš Sivok, futbolista checo. * 17 de septiembre: Jennifer Peña, cantante estadounidense. * 19 de septiembre: Ryosuke Amo, futbolista japonés. * 20 de septiembre: Carolina Jaramillo, actriz colombiana. * 20 de septiembre: Jessica Alonso, balonmanista española. * 21 de septiembre: Maggie Grace, actriz estadounidense. * 21 de septiembre: Anna Favella, actriz italiana. * 21 de septiembre: Cristian Hidalgo, futbolista español. * 26 de septiembre: Ricardo Quaresma, futbolista portugués. * 27 de septiembre: Germán Alemanno, futbolista argentino. * 28 de septiembre: Alessandra Galiotto, piragüista italiana. Octubre miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Takayuki Yamada]] * 3 de octubre: Kim Jae-sung, futbolista surcoreano. * 4 de octubre: Kurt Suzuki, beisbolista estadounidense. * 5 de octubre: Jesse Eisenberg, actor estadounidense. * 5 de octubre: Nicky Hilton, socialite (mujer social), modelo profesional y diseñadora estadounidense. * 5 de octubre: Alexi Ogando, beisbolista dominicano. * 5 de octubre: Noot Seear, modelo y actriz canadiense. * 5 de octubre: Juan Manuel Vargas, futbolista peruano. * 5 de octubre: Ebert William Amâncio, futbolista brasileño. * 5 de octubre: Jadson, futbolista brasileño. * 6 de octubre: Asier Riesgo, futbolista español. * 6 de octubre: David Limberský, futbolista checo. * 8 de octubre: Eduardo Ferreira, futbolista brasileño. * 9 de octubre: Ana Katalina Torres, modelo y presentadora colombiana. * 10 de octubre: Lzzy Hale, cantante estadounidense. * 11 de octubre: Bradley James, actor británico. * 15 de octubre: Bruno Senna, piloto brasileño. * 15 de octubre: Andreas Ivanschitz, futbolista austriaco. * 16 de octubre: Loreen, cantante sueca. * 16 de octubre: Kenny Omega, luchador profesional canadiense. * 17 de octubre: Felicity Jones, actriz británica. * 20 de octubre: Takayuki Yamada, actor y cantante japonés. * 20 de octubre: Flavio Cipolla, tenista italiano. * 21 de octubre: Zack Greinke, beisbolista estadounidense. * 21 de octubre: Aaron Tveit, actor estadounidense. * 24 de octubre: Katie McGrath, actriz irlandesa. * 24 de octubre: Adrienne Bailon, actriz y cantante estadounidense, de la banda The Cheetah Girls. * 25 de octubre: Daniele Mannini, futbolista italiano. * 25 de octubre: Stanislav Bohush, futbolista ucraniano. * 26 de octubre: Dmitri Sychev, futbolista ruso. * 27 de octubre: Martín Prado, beisbolista venezolano. * 29 de octubre: Dana Eveland, beisbolista estadounidense. * 29 de octubre: Jérémy Mathieu, futbolista francés. Noviembre miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Future (rapero)|Future]] * 1 de noviembre: Pedro López Muñoz, futbolista español. * 1 de noviembre: Václav Svěrkoš, futbolista checo. * 1 de noviembre: Micaela Schäfer, modelo alemana. * 2 de noviembre: Andreas Bourani, cantante alemán. * 2 de noviembre: Pia Miller, modelo y actriz australiana. * 3 de noviembre: Cho Yong-hyung, futbolista surcoreano. * 3 de noviembre: Fininho, futbolista brasileño. * 4 de noviembre: Javito, futbolista español. * 5 de noviembre: Iñaki Astiz, futbolista español. * 6 de noviembre: Ubay Luzardo, futbolista español. * 6 de noviembre: Francisca Almeida, política portuguesa. * 7 de noviembre: Alberto Casado, cómico español. * 7 de noviembre: Ibson Barreto da Silva, futbolista brasileño. * 8 de noviembre: Remko Pasveer, futbolista neerlandés. * 10 de noviembre: Marius Žaliūkas, futbolista lituano. * 11 de noviembre: Philipp Lahm, futbolista alemán. * 11 de noviembre: Matteo Bono, ciclista italiano. * 11 de noviembre: Arouna Koné, futbolista marfileño. * 11 de noviembre: Leon Benko, futbolista croata. * 12 de noviembre: Angelo da Costa Júnior, futbolista brasileño. * 15 de noviembre: Arnold Origi, futbolista keniata. * 17 de noviembre: Ryan Braun, beisbolista estadounidense. * 17 de noviembre: Viva Bianca, actriz australiana. * 17 de noviembre: Nick Markakis, beisbolista estadounidense. * 17 de noviembre: Christopher Paolini, escritor estadounidense. * 17 de noviembre: Luís Alberto, futbolista brasileño. *20 de noviembre: Future, rapero, compositor, cantante y productor estadounidense. * 20 de noviembre: Dele Aiyenugba, futbolista nigeriano. * 20 de noviembre: Luís Augusto Osório Romão, futbolista brasileño. * 21 de noviembre: The Bella Twins, luchadoras profesionales estadounidenses. * 22 de noviembre: Miguel Escalona, futbolista español. * 23 de noviembre: Gastón Dalmau, actor argentino. * 23 de noviembre: Yoichi Akiba, futbolista japonés. * 23 de noviembre: Nasser Al-Shamrani, futbolista saudí. * 24 de noviembre: Dean Ashton, futbolista británico. * 24 de noviembre: José Celestino López, beisbolista venezolano. * 24 de noviembre: André Bahia, futbolista brasileño. * 25 de noviembre: Paty Cantú, cantante mexicana. * 25 de noviembre: Cássio Vargas, futbolista brasileño. * 25 de noviembre: Andrius Pojavis, cantante lituano. * 25 de noviembre: Fernando Henrique dos Anjos, futbolista brasileño. * 27 de noviembre: Professor Green, rapero británico. * 28 de noviembre: Nelson Haedo Valdez, futbolista paraguayo. * 28 de noviembre: Carlos Villanueva, beisbolista dominicano. * 28 de noviembre: Carlos Rafael do Amaral, futbolista brasileño. * 29 de noviembre: Albert Bunjaku, futbolista kosovar. * 30 de noviembre: Carla Nieto, actriz española. * 30 de noviembre: Adrian Cristea, futbolista rumano. * 30 de noviembre: David Carney, futbolista australiano. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: Alex Snowden, instrumentista y guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda Doll Skin * 2 de diciembre: Ana Lucía Domínguez, actriz y modelo colombiana. * 2 de diciembre: Emerson Rodríguez, actor colombiano. * 7 de diciembre: Andrés Diaz, sacerdote colombiano * 7 de diciembre: Jacopo Giachetti, baloncestista italiano. * 8 de diciembre: Valéry Mézague, futbolista camerunés (f.2014). * 8 de diciembre: Ana Victoria, cantante, compositora y productora estadounidense. * 8 de diciembre: Marco Padalino, futbolista suizo. * 8 de diciembre: Andrea Guerrero, periodista y presentadora deportista colombiana. * 9 de diciembre: Dariusz Dudka, futbolista polaco. * 10 de diciembre: Zé Kalanga, futbolista angoleño. * 10 de diciembre: Noé Acosta, futbolista español. * 10 de diciembre: Katrin Siska, modelo y cantante estonia. * 13 de diciembre: Douglas David Fernandes, futbolista brasileño. * 15 de diciembre: Ronnie Radke, vocalista estadounidense, de la banda Falling in Reverse. * 15 de diciembre: René Román Hinojo, futbolista español. * 16 de diciembre: Francesco Failli, ciclista italiano. * 17 de diciembre: Chelsea Manning, militar estadounidense. * 17 de diciembre: Phara Anacharsis, atleta francesa. * 18 de diciembre: Janez Brajkovič, ciclista esloveno. * 19 de diciembre: Mia Rosing, modelo danés. * 19 de diciembre: Benjamin De Ceulaer, futbolista belga. * 20 de diciembre: Jonah Hill, actor estadounidense. * 20 de diciembre: Lucy Pinder, modelo y actriz británica. * 20 de diciembre: Takuma Terashima, actor de voz japonés. * 21 de diciembre: Luis Ernesto Franco, actor mexicano. * 21 de diciembre: Misa Uehara, actriz japonesa. * 22 de diciembre: Laura Caro, cantante, presentadora y modelo mexicana. * 22 de diciembre: Tatsunori Arai, futbolista japonés. * 24 de diciembre: Gregor Blanco, beisbolista venezolano. * 24 de diciembre: Irene Fornaciari, cantante italiana. * 28 de diciembre: Álvaro Antón, futbolista español. * 29 de diciembre: Gonzalo Olave, actor chileno (f. 2009). * 30 de diciembre: Yussif Chibsah, futbolista ghanés. Fallecimientos Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Salvador García Aguilar obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Regocijo en el hombre. * Se publica El color de la magia, primera novela de la saga Mundodisco, del escritor británico Terry Pratchett. * Se publica Los escarabajos vuelan al atardecer, de la escritora sueca María Gripe. Why Ciencia y tecnología * Empieza el uso de gráficos por computadora en la televisión * 10 de enero: astrónomos británicos descubren un nuevo pulsar con una capacidad energética mayor que la del Sol. * 21 de julio: en la Base Vostok de la Antártida se llega a los –89,2 °C, la temperatura más baja registrada jamás en la Tierra. * 10 de noviembre: en Estados Unidos, la empresa Microsoft anuncia la primera versión de Windows denominada Windows 1.0, no publicada hasta 1985. * En el CERN se descubren los bosones W y Z. * En Estados Unidos, la empresa Sequential Circuits presenta e implementa el sistema MIDI (interfaz digital de instrumentos musicales). * En Estados Unidos, la empresa Microsoft presentación el sistema MSX. Consolas y videojuegos * Nintendo saca a la venta su nueva consola de sobremesa Famicom en Japón (Conocida como NES fuera de ese país). * En Reino Unido se lanza Bugaboo (The Flea) aka La Pulga, videojuego que inicia la edad de oro del software español. * Nintendo lanza el revolucionario videojuego Mario Bros. junto con Donkey Kong 3. Deporte * Juegos Panamericanos de 1983 en Caracas (Venezuela). * El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Liga Española de Baloncesto (1957-1983). * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. * El Athletic Club de Bilbao vuelve a ganar la Liga Española. * Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: Se celebra la primera edición en Helsinki (Finlandia). * El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines. * Balón de Oro: la revista France Football designa «mejor futbolista del mundo» de este año al francés Michel Platini, de la Juventus. * Sporting Cristal se corona por octava vez como campeón de la liga peruana de fútbol. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésimocuarta vez. * Campeonato Argentino de Fútbol: Club Estudiantes de La Plata se consagra campeón del torneo Nacional 83'. * Campeonato Argentino de Fútbol: el 22 de diciembre, Club Atlético Independiente se consagra campeón del torneo Metropolitano ’83. Su clásico rival, Racing Club, desciende por única vez en su historia. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: América de Cali (3.ª vez). * Primera División de Chile: Colo-Colo campeón por decimocuarta vez. * División Mayor del Básquetbol de Chile: Universidad Católica campeón. * En México se funda el Club Santos Laguna. * España gana el mundial de remo en la modalidad de banco móvil con un 8+. Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: Nelson Piquet se consagra campeón del mundo. Ferrari gana el campeonato de constructores. * WRC: Hannu Mikkola gana el título a bordo de un Audi Quattro * Rally Dakar: Jacky Ickx gana la competencia a bordo de un Mercedes 280G * NASCAR: Bobby Allison gana el título a bordo de un Buick Regal * Champ Car:: Al Unser gana el título a bordo de un Penske Cosworth * 500 Millas de Indianápolis: Tom Sneva gana la competencia a bordo de un March Cosworth * Turismo Carretera:: Roberto Mouras gana el título a bordo de una Dodge GTX * Turismo Competición 2000: Luis Rubén Di Palma gana el título a bordo de un VW 1500 Tenis * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Mats Wilander vence a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova vence a Kathy Jordan. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Yannick Noah vence a Mats Wilander. Mujeres: Chris Evert vence a Mima Jausovec. * Wimbledon: Hombres: John McEnroe vence a Chris Lewis. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova vence a Andrea Jaeger. * US Open: Hombres: Jimmy Connors vence a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova vence a Chris Evert. Cine * La fuerza del cariño de James L. Brooks, ganadora del Óscar a mejor película. Actúan Shirley MacLaine y Jack Nicholson. * La guerra de las galaxias «''El retorno del Jedi», tercera película de ''Star Wars y última de la primera trilogía de la saga. * El sentido de la vida de los Monty Python * Zelig de Woody Allen. * El cuarto hombre de Paul Verhoeven. * Octopussy decimotercera película de James Bond y la sexta realizada por Roger Moore * Superman III de Richard Lester. Actúan Christopher Reeve y Richard Pryor. * 8 de abril: La película británica Gandhi gana 8 Óscars. * Scarface, protagonizada por Al Pacino y Michelle Pfeiffer. Música Noticias * Se crea la banda estadounidense Stryper. * Se crea la banda estadounidense Bon Jovi. * Se crea la banda española Peor Impossible. * Se crea la banda estadounidense de thrash metal Megadeth. * Se crea la banda estadounidesnse Red Hot Chili Peppers * Se crea la banda estadounidense NOFX. Discografía * AC/DC: Flick of the Switch * Accept: Balls To The Wall * Alan Parsons Project: Ammonia Avenue. * Alaska y Dinarama: Canciones Profanas * Asia: Alpha * Bad Brains: Rock for Light * Bad Religion: Into the Unknown * Barón Rojo: Metalmorfosis * Barricada: Noche de Rock&Roll * Billy Joel: '' An Innocent Man'' * Bob Dylan: Infidels * Bryan Adams: Cuts Like a Knife * Camilo Sesto: Con ganas * Chaos UK: Chaos UK * Charly García: Modern Clix * Cheap Trick: Next Position Please * Culture Club: Karma Chameleon * Cyndi Lauper: She's So Unusual * Daniela Romo: Daniela Romo * David Bowie: Let's Dance * Def Leppard: Pyromania' * Depeche Mode: ''Construction Time Again * Die Toten Hosen: Opel-Gang * Dirty Rotten Imbeciles: Dirty Rotten EP * Donna Summer: She Works Hard for the Money * Duran Duran: Seven And The Ragged Tiger * Eurythmics: Sweet dreams are made of this * Eskorbuto: Jodiéndolo todo y Mucha policía, poca diversión. * Flashdance: Original Soundtrack from The Motion Picture * Gato Pérez: Música * Genesis: Genesis * Iron Maiden: Piece of mind * Jean-Michel Jarre: Music for supermarket (una sola copia impresa). * Joan Manuel Serrat: Cada loco con su tema * Julio Iglesias: En concierto * Kiss: Lick it up * La Polla Records: ¿Y ahora qué? * Les Luthiers: Volumen VII * Lionel Richie: Can’t slow down * Los Chichos: Déjame solo * Los Violadores: Los Violadores * Lucía Méndez: Enamorada * Madonna: Madonna * María Jiménez: Por primera vez * Mazapán: ¡¡Vengo a convidarte!! * Mecano: ¿Dónde está el país de las hadas? * Melissa: Melissa I * Metallica: Kill 'Em All (25 de julio). * Mike Oldfield: Crises * Minor Threat: Out of Step * Mötley Crüe: Shout at the Devil * Nena: 99 Luftballons * New Order: Power, Corruption & Lies. * Ozzy Osbourne: Bark at the moon * Paul McCartney: Pipes of peace * Pink Floyd: The final cut, * Pink Floyd: Works * Quiet Riot: Metal Health * Richard Clayderman: Ein Traum Von Liebe * Richard Clayderman: The music of Richard Clayderman * Ringo Starr: Old Wave * Roberto Blades y Orquesta Inmensidad: Alegría, Lágrimas * Roberto Carlos: El amor y la moda * Rod Stewart: Body Whishes * Sentimiento Muerto: El amor ya no existe * Siniestro Total: Siniestro Total II: El regreso * Siouxsie and the Banshees- Nocturne (concierto en el Royal Albert Hall) * Slayer: Show no Mercy * Stevie Ray Vaughan: Texas flood * Suicidal Tendencies: Suicidal tendencies * Talking Heads: Speaking in Tongues * The Police: Synchronicity * The Rolling Stones: Undercover * The Misfits: Earth A.D. * Uriah Heep: Head First * U2: War. * V8: ''Luchando por el metal * Vangelis: Antarctica * Yazoo: You and Me Both * Yola Polastry: Yola Discoteque * Yuri: Yo te amo, te amo * ZZ Top: Eliminator Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar y William Alfred Fowler. * Química: Henry Taube. * Medicina: Barbara McClintock. * Literatura: William Golding. * Paz: Lech Wałęsa. * Economía: Gerard Debreu. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Eusebio Sempere. * Ciencias Sociales: Julio Caro Baroja. * Comunicación y Humanidades: diario El País. * Cooperación Internacional: Belisario Betancur. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Luis Antonio Santaló Sors. * Letras: Juan Rulfo. Premio Cervantes * Rafael Alberti. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1983